


En algún lugar

by Geisha_Sakura



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisha_Sakura/pseuds/Geisha_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House y Wilson comienzan su relación sentimental, al mismo tiempo ocurren cambios importantes en sus vidas: House tiene que mudarse y Wilson gana un premio que le trae atenciones no deseadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House y Wilson comienzan su relación sentimental, al mismo tiempo ocurren cambios importantes en sus vidas: House tiene que mudarse y Wilson gana un premio que le trae atenciones no deseadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic ocurre más o menos en la cuarta temporada. House ya tiene su nuevo equipo pero ni Kutner ni Amber han muerto. Wilson conoció a Amber pero no tuvo que ver con ella.
> 
> **********  
> Agradezco a mi maravillosa beta Kay Hearts por su valiosa ayuda. :D
> 
> ****
> 
> Este archivo no me reconoce algunos acentos, por eso es que faltan. =/
> 
> También pueden leer mis fics en: http://unisono.homestead.com

+++

  


-¡Doctor Wilson! ¡Doctor Wilson! ¡Mire para acá,  por favor!  


  


  


  


-¿Qué se siente haber ganado tan prestigioso premio?  


  


  


  


-Ahora que es una celebridad médica, ¿dejará Nueva Jersey?  


  


  


  


  


  


-Señores, por favor, orden- dijo Cuddy en su tono más autoritario tratando de imponer orden a la turba de reporteros que se arremolinaba frente al escenario-, el doctor Wilson responderá a todas sus preguntas después de que diga su discurso.  Tomen asiento si son tan amables.  


  


  


  


Se escuchó un murmullo general, ruido de personas sentándose y de papeles siendo acomodados. Cuddy guardó silencio hasta que el único sonido existente fue el de los flashes siendo disparados de vez en cuando.  


  


  


  


\- Gracias a todos por haber venido hoy- comenzó a decir con una voz encantadora, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente profesional-. Como decía en la invitación a la prensa, el comité de los premios Pfizer a la Excelencia Médica ha decidido otorgarle el galardón Iniciativa de apoyo al paciente, en la categoría de oncología, al doctor James Wilson por su programa Voluntarios apoyando a pacientes con cáncer.  Es un gran honor para el hospital-escuela Princeton Plainsboro que su jefe de oncología haya ganado este importante premio que reconoce sus esfuerzos por mejorar la calidad de vida de…  


  


  


  


  


  


Aunque Wilson miraba a Cuddy y asentía de vez en cuando, en realidad no le estaba poniendo atención, su mente se hallaba en otro lado, sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza.  Todo había sido tan inesperado, tan repentino, y al mismo tiempo, tan acariciado y deseado. Por fin, después de años de haber estado planeando el programa, lo había podido echar a andar gracias a una donación espontánea. Sentía como si hubiera llegado al pináculo de su carrera, y no por el premio, o el dinero que venía con el galardón, sino porque ahora podría hacer más por ayudar a los enfermos de cáncer.  


  


  


  


-Démosle un aplauso al Dr. Wilson.  


  


  


  


Los aplausos sacaron a Wilson de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de honor que estaba sobre el escenario y se colocó frente al micrófono. Paseó la mirada por el auditorio lleno de reporteros, doctores, enfermeras, estudiantes y curiosos. De entre ese mar de rostros buscaba ansiosamente uno en particular, pero no lo encontró. Decepcionado, bajó la vista y se concentró en el discurso que le tocaba decir.  


  


  


  


-Recibir este premio es un gran honor, pero el mérito no es sólo mío, todo esto no habría sido posible sin la generosa donación de la fallecida Sra. Rogers, las enfermeras, los doctores y por supuesto, los voluntarios que brindaron sus horas para ayudar a pacientes sin familia o amigos a realizar tareas cotidianas que ellos no pueden hacer por su cuenta.  


  


  


  


  


  


Wilson se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, levantó la mirada y lo vio junto a la puerta, en el punto más alto del auditorio. El le sonrió brevemente, y Wilson no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Sus miradas se enlazaron por un instante hasta que Wilson recordó dónde estaba y prosiguió con su discurso de la manera más seria posible.  


  


  


  


Horas después Wilson entró a su oficina. Se sentía exhausto por haber contestado tantas entrevistas y haber sonreído para numerosas cámaras. Aún sentía los flashes estallando frente a sus ojos.  Se frotó el puente de la nariz, descolgó su saco del perchero y al voltear encontró en su sillón una conocida figura larguirucha durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió y se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado, la contempló con cariño un instante y la sacudió suavemente. La figura se movió, unos penetrantes ojos azules se abrieron y se fijaron en él.  


  


  


  


\- Hey, superestrella, ya era hora de que terminaras. Llevo siglos esperándote- dijo House desperezándose.  


  


  


  


\- Menos mal que no te cansaste demasiado haciéndolo.  


  


  


  


\- Invítame a cenar.  


  


  


  


-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  


  


  


  


-Obviamente para celebrar tu triunfo.  


  


  


  


-En ese caso, ¿no tendrías que ser tú el que me invitara?  


  


  


  


\- Pero tú eres el del dinero. El premio que ganaste incluye una buena suma.  


  


  


  


-¿Quieres decir que pagaré por mi celebración?  


  


  


  


-Por supuesto, ¿acaso esperabas que yo lo hiciera? ¿Hace cuántos años me conoces?  


  


  


  


-Demasiados; de hecho no sé por qué me aún me sorprendo – admitió Wilson entre enojado y divertido-. Bien, vámonos ya, muero de hambre. -Le extendió la mano a House para ayudarlo a levantarse, recogió sus cosas y salieron de la oficina.  


  


  


  


-Cenemos en un lugar caro. Sólo lo mejor para mi Jimmy.  


  


  


  


  


  


-Por supuesto, House, por supuesto.  


  


  


  


Los dos doctores fueron a un restaurante muy elegante en el que House previamente había hecho reservación. Los sentaron en la mejor mesa y ordenaron platillos deliciosos. Wilson no pudo evitar pensar cuánto le iba a costar todo eso. «Oh bueno, no todos los días se gana un importante premio», pensó saboreando el más suave corte de carne que había probado jamás. House pidió el mejor vino de la casa y brindó por Wilson por todo lo alto, con mucho entusiasmo, haciendo que todos en el restaurante se enteraran de lo que sucedía, lo que puso a Wilson rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.   


  


  


  


  


  


Dos horas después, ambos regresaron al edificio donde vivía House. El vestíbulo  estaba lleno de cajas y había mucho silencio.  


  


  


  


  


  


-¿Y estas cajas?- preguntó Wilson contemplándolas con curiosidad.  


  


  


  


  


  


-Alguien se muda- respondió House sin prestarle demasiada atención a los objetos, les dio un empujó con su bastón para apartarlos de su camino y entró en su departamento. Wilson lo siguió, cerró la puerta detrás de él, se quitó la corbata y el saco mientras House iba al baño. Se sentó en el sillón frente a la tele y suspiró contento y satisfecho, poniendo las manos tras la nuca y cerrando los ojos.  


  


  


  


  


  


Había algo extrañamente reconfortante en el departamento de House, tal vez era la sensación de estabilidad que se percibía en el lugar; y no era para menos, ya que su amigo había vivido más de quince años en el mismo sitio. Wilson, por su parte, había cambiado de casa más de las veces que hubiera querido hacerlo, de hecho, de momento ni siquiera un hogar tenía: seguía viviendo en el hotel. Nunca planeó que esa situación fuera a durar tanto, pretendía que fuera temporal, pero su vida ajetreada no le daba un respiro para ponerse a buscar casa, y menos aún cuando hacía año y medio había entrado en funcionamiento el programa piloto de Voluntarios apoyando a pacientes con cáncer. Además, era bastante cómodo vivir en un hotel: le daban una tarifa especial, siempre tenía una habitación limpia y ropa recién lavada y planchada. Aunque…. debía admitir que era un tanto solitario ser recibido todos los días por un silencio impecable y estéril.  


  


  


  


  


  


El ruido sordo que hacía House al desplazarse sin la ayuda de su bastón hizo que Wilson abriera los ojos. House entró a la cocina y Wilson lo siguió con la vista hasta que se le perdió. Suspiró de nuevo y se estiró, acomodándose en el mullido sillón, cerrando otra vez los ojos. Sintiéndose completamente relajado, siguió meditando su situación actual. A veces deseaba que House lo invitara a mudarse de nuevo con él, pero el ofrecimiento no había llegado y él no había querido sacarlo a colación por miedo a que House se sintiera presionado y eso afectara su relación. Después de todo a House no se le daba bien el cambio, y pasar de ser amigos a…uh…¿novios?, mmm..., ¿amantes?, amantes gays para ser más preciso, era un gran paso. Prefería dejar que se tomara su tiempo para asimilarlo. Ya llevaban tres meses de una relación relativamente tranquila, dentro de lo que cabía siendo House como era, y quería que las cosas siguieran avanzando tan bien como ahora hasta conseguir que se abriera, que le hiciera saber que lo amaba tanto como él.  


  


  


  


  


  


Una sensación helada en el cuello lo hizo sobresaltarse y olvidarse de sus pensamientos, House le ofrecía un vaso de whisky en las rocas. Wilson lo tomó y probó un sorbo, el sabor era excelente, sin duda se trataba de un licor caro. Iba a preguntarle a House de qué marca se trataba cuando éste se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que no reconoció.  Wilson bebió en silencio mientras House ejecutaba la pieza. Cuando terminó, Wilson caminó hasta él y se paró a su lado.  


  


  


  


  


  


-¿Cómo se llama? Nunca antes te había escuchado tocarla.  


  


  


  


  


  


-Es nueva.  


  


  


  


  


  


-¿Acabas de comprar la partitura?  


  


  


  


  


  


-No, la compuse hace unos días.  


  


  


  


  


  


-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo le pusiste?  


  


  


  


  


  


-El chico maravilla salva al mundo.  


  


  


  


  


  


Wilson pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero luego lo entendió. Abrió la boca sorprendido para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato porque no le salían las palabras. House le había compuesto una pieza para celebrar su premio. Seguramente empezó a trabajar en ella cuando supo de su nominación. Sintiendo que las lágrimas se le salían, caminó hacia House y lo abrazó por detrás.  


  


  


  


  


  


-Gracias- musitó.  


  


  


  


  


  


House puso una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo y asintió en silencio.  


  


  


  


  


  


-Pensaba hacer una segunda parte que se llamaría: El chico maravilla se liga a muchas pacientes, pero creo que el título no suena nada bien.  


  


  


  


  


  


Wilson bufó ahogando una carcajada.  


  


  


  


  


  


-No, nada bien. Creo que quedaría mejor: “El chico maravilla se liga al jefe de diagnósticos y se lo lleva a la cama donde hace toda clase de cosas con él”- dijo Wilson pausadamente mientras iba besando a House, comenzando por la cabeza, las sienes, las orejas y bajando hasta el cuello.  


  


  


  


  


  


-El título es demasiado largo- comentó House, aparentemente sin inmutarse por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.  


  


  


  


  


  


-Pero describe justo lo que quiero hacer en este instante – le murmuró Wilson en la oreja con una voz grave cargada de deseo.  House giró la cabeza para ver a Wilson y encontró en sus ojos un torrente de pasión equiparable al suyo. No había necesidad de decir nada más.  


  


  


  


  


  


Dejaron la sala y se encaminaron a la recámara, dejando a su paso un sendero de prendas descartadas entre besos húmedos.  Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Wilson tuvo cuidado de evitar la pierna derecha de House, y se despojaron de la ropa interior que les quedaba, ansiosos de sentir el roce de su piel. Se acostaron de lado, frente a frente, frotando sus miembros erguidos. El calor de sus cuerpos los consumía, se besaban con desesperación, ardiendo intensamente. No tenían suficientes manos ni suficientes bocas para tocar y besar todo lo que querían. De repente, House se detuvo, buscó algo en un cajón, rodó a Wilson sobre su espalda y se alzó sobre él, puso una almohada bajo su trasero, acarició sus muslos y los separó suavemente,  colocándose después entre ellos.  


  


  


  


  


  


-House… no tienes que…tu pierna…  


  


  


  


  


  


-Shhh, esta noche es sólo para ti-.  Diciendo eso tomó el miembro de Wilson con una mano y comenzó a lamerlo, delicadamente al principio, después chupando con más fuerza, mientras iba introduciendo sus dedos lubricados dentro de él.  


  


  


  


  


  


-Oh…ah...House…espera...¡aaah!-. Wilson clavó los dedos en las sábanas intentando controlarse, pero la sensación era increíble, el placer se concentraba en dos de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir cercano al punto de ebullición.  La urgencia de venirse  iba en aumento, pero antes de que se derramara, House se detuvo.  


  


  


  


  


  


-¿Cómo quieres….?  


  


  


  


  


  


\- ¡Te quiero a ti dentro de mi!  


  


  


  


  


  


House asintió y se incorporó. Wilson pudo ver lo duro y grande que estaba y se estremeció con excitación. House se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, separó más las piernas de Wilson, empujándolo hacia atrás levemente para que quedara con el trasero al aire, y comenzó a entrar en él suavemente hasta que estuvo completamente alojado. Wilson gimió un poco ante el dolor de la intrusión, pero se sentía tan caliente y embriagado de pasión que no le importó y pronto deseó más. Buscó la mirada de House y le indicó que estaba bien seguir, éste entendió el mensaje y salió por completo de él, para luego volver a penetrarlo rápido de una sola vez, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. House se sentía en su límite, Wilson estaba tan húmedo y resbaladizo, el sonido que hacía al entrar y salir de él era delicioso y lo excitaba aún más. Eufórico, aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Wilson sentía que de un momento a otro estallaría del placer que sentía, por eso no pudo contenerse cuando House tomó su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo. El orgasmo lo arrastró como una ola que se vierte su espuma sobre la playa.  House lo sintió estremecerse y al poco tiempo él también alcanzó su clímax, cayendo sin fuerzas sobre Wilson.  


  


  


  


  


  
Permanecieron sin moverse unos instantes, jadeando, con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente. Después de un rato, House se levantó, saliendo despacio de Wilson, acostándose a su lado. Buscó en el cajón de la mesa de noche su Vicodín y tomo dos tabletas. Wilson fingió no verlo, no quería arruinar el momento con una pelea sobre el abuso que House hacía de la medicina. House volteó hacia él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, lo cubrió con las cobijas. Wilson se acercó a él, poniendo un brazo sobre su pecho, y se acomodó para dormir. Suspiró, aspirando el aroma de House, el de ambos que impregnaba las sábanas y la habitación. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como se hundía en un sueño tranquilo y plácido.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco a mi maravillosa beta Kay Hearts por su valiosa ayuda. :D

House despertó solo en la cama. Por un momento se sintió desconcertado, hasta que el olor del tocino friéndose le indicó que Wilson estaba preparando el desayuno. House sonrió y se incorporó rápidamente, tal vez demasiado porque su pierna no tardó en protestar.  Se sentó en la cama y gruñó, empezó a masajearse el muslo y tomó dos tabletas de Vicodín. La noche anterior se había extralimitado, pero… había valido la pena, sonrió recordando lo bien que se había sentido tener a Wilson gimiendo de placer, lo caliente que estaba y… Ah, el dolor se le estaba pasando y la excitación aumentaba. Se levantó con determinación y entró al baño. Tal vez podría conseguir un rapidín antes de que se fueran al hospital.  


  


La mesa estaba puesta cuando House salió de ducharse. Lo esperaba un delicioso desayuno de huevos revueltos, tocino y los hot cakes con nueces de macadamia que tanto le gustaban. Wilson se encontraba parado frente a la cafetera, ya vestido y arreglado, con un delantal blanco encima para no ensuciar su ropa de trabajo.  Esperaba a que la máquina terminara de hacer el café. House se acercó a él y le dio una nalgada.  


  


-Buenos días a ti también, House- dijo Wilson volteando a verlo sonriendo.  


  


-Buenos días- dijo House repegándosele y besándolo de forma tan apasionada que tomó a Wilson por sorpresa. House comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, pero Wilson lo detuvo.  


  


-No, House, espera, no podemos, se nos va a hacer tarde.  


  


-Cuddy no va a regañar a su doctor maravilla por llegar con una o dos horas de retraso.  


  


-¿Dos horas?  


  


-O tres, me siento con bastante energía esta mañana- le susurró House al oído y después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.  


  


-No, en serio, tengo que llegar temprano- dijo con firmeza Wilson separándose de él-. Hoy a primera hora va a ir al hospital una persona del comité de premios Pfizer y tengo que estar ahí para recibirla y llenar los papeles para que nos den, a mí y al hospital, la suma que nos corresponde. Créeme que a Cuddy no le haría nada de gracia perder el dinero sólo porque tú no puedes controlar tus hormonas adolescentes.  


  


-Hey, no tengo la culpa de seguir siendo joven de cuerpo y alma.  


  


-Sí, sí-  dijo Wilson ignorándolo, tomando la cafetera y sirviendo dos tazas-. Apúrate a desayunar o tendré que irme sin ti.  


  


House se resignó y se sentó a la mesa, aunque algo enfurruñado. Empezó a comer. El desayuno estaba tan bueno que hizo que olvidara su molestia. Pero no descartó la idea de seducir a Wilson más tarde. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo habían hecho en su oficina.  


  


-Sabes- dijo Wilson extendiendo el periódico para revisar los titulares-, en la mañana que salí a comprar víveres, porque para variar no había más que crema de cacahuate en la alacena y cerveza en el refrigerador, me encontré al regresar con uno de tus vecinos.  


  


House presintió que algo malo venía y puso su mejor cara de inocencia. No sabía qué era, pero seguro era su culpa.  


  


-Una señora muy encantadora, vive en el departamento de arriba. Me estaba comentando que le había costado trabajo encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, y que esperaba que no te pasara lo mismo encontraras una nueva casa pronto que se amoldara a tus necesidades especiales.  


  


&lt;&lt;Oh, oh…&gt;&gt;  


  


-House, ¿por qué no me dijiste que les pidieron desalojar el edificio?- dijo Wilson mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué demonios estabas esperando para mudarte? ¿A que comenzaran a derribarlo?  


  


-Me acaban de informar…  


  


-¡Les avisaron hace medio año!  


  


-No he tenido tiempo, he estado ocupando adaptándome a mi nuevo equipo y…  


  


-¡Les avisaron hace medio año!  


  


-Yo…  


  


-House, ya sé que te gusta ignorar las cosas que te molestan, pensando que así se van a resolver solas, pero sabes bien que este no será el caso- dijo Wilson apuntándolo amenazadoramente con el tenedor.  


  


-Me gusta vivir aquí, ha sido mi casa por más de quince años. No es fácil para mí hallar un departamento que me acomode y que esté cerca del hospital.  


  


-Lo sé, por eso mismo debiste haber empezado a buscarlo antes de que faltaran tres meses para que clausuraran el edificio- le gruñó Wilson.  


  


-No tienes derecho a echarme en cara no haber conseguido casa, señorito vivo en un hotel- se defendió House.  


  


-Cierto, pero hay una gran diferencia: no van a demoler mi hotel para convertirlo en estacionamiento- le replico Wilson con tanta lógica que House ya no supo qué objetar-. Terminemos de desayunar y lo discutiremos en el camino. Podría pedirle ayuda a Bonnie.  


  


-Claro, le caigo tan bien que de seguro me conseguirá un calabozo- farfulló House dándole una mordida furiosa a una rebanada de tocino.  


  


************************************************************************************************  


  


Los dos doctores llegaron al hospital. De inmediato House fue recibido por un muy emocionado Kutner, quien le mostró el expediente de un paciente que presentaba extraños síntomas.  


  


-¿Seguros que no es lupus?- dijo House tras leer el expediente, esperando zafarse fácilmente del caso e irse a dormir una siesta a la clínica.  


  


-No, fue lo primero que revisamos.  


  


Wilson lo miró divertido y le dio una palmada en la espalda.  


  


-Que te la pases bien- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la oficina de Cuddy.  


  


Wilson entró a la oficina y se encontró a dos personas, una era un señor bajito y medio calvo, la otra una bella mujer joven y rubia.  


  


-Buenos días, espero no haber llegado tarde.  


  


-Oh, no, no se preocupe, Dr. Wilson- dijo la mujer sonriendo encantadoramente-. Salimos temprano de Nueva York para evitar los embotellamientos, somos nosotros los que estamos antes de la hora señalada.  


  


Cuddy entró de repente y le indicó a Wilson que se sentara.  


  


-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, permítanme presentarlos. Dr. Wilson, ellos son la Dra. Rachel Lane, encargada de la supervisión de la correcta administración del dinero del premio, y el abogado de Pfizer, el Sr. Ron Doe, quien se ocupará de los asuntos legales.  


  


Wilson los saludó a ambos. Cuando le dio la mano a la Dra. Lane, ella se la apretó y sostuvo por más tiempo del que, en opinión de Wilson, era necesario. Además de que lo miró de una manera bastante provocativa. Wilson la soltó lo más rápido que pudo sin parecer grosero y empezó a hacerles plática para ocultar su turbación.  


  


-No sabía que había tantos papeles que llenar- dijo al ver el legajo que sacaba el abogado de su maletín-. Pensé que sería como en los concursos, donde te dan un gran cheque y ya.  


  


-Oh, así era antes- dijo Lane sonriendo como en un comercial de pasta dental, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, demasiado blancos, pensó Wilson incómodo-. Pero, desgraciadamente, había muchos malos manejos del dinero. Los hospitales no lo gastaban en lo que habían prometido, o peor aún, los directivos se lo repartían y nunca llegaba a quienes lo necesitaban: los pacientes. Es por eso que ahora se entrega por partes, cada una después de que se ha comprado lo prometido por el hospital, después de verificar costos.  


  


\- Aquí tengo los papeles que me pidieron- dijo Cuddy extendiéndoselos al abogado, quien empezó a revisarlos-. Con el dinero pensamos remodelar y ampliar el área donde se desarrolla el programa de Apoyo a pacientes y comprar más equipo para el departamento de oncología.  


  


Los cuatro empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo en cómo sería el proceso de administración del dinero. Después de una hora de planes y negociaciones, se acordó que durante los próximos tres meses y medio, a partir de la fecha de la premiación oficial, el hospital recibiría cada quincena una cantidad determinada para adquirir lo que les hacía falta.  


  


-Durante ese tiempo estaremos viniendo seguido a supervisar que todo vaya según lo planeado- comentó Lane- así que, nos veremos pronto- dijo volteando a ver a Cuddy y luego fijando la vista en Wilson.  


  


-Será un placer- dijo Cuddy devolviéndole la sonrisa.  


  


Los acompañaron a la salida. Mientras la curvilínea silueta de Lane se perdía de vista, Wilson pensó que sería mejor no comentarle nada a House sobre quién era la persona del comité Pfizer que estaría supervisándolo. No estaba seguro de que éste pudiera evitar hacer algo ofensivo que la hiciera enojar.  


  


-Mantén a House lejos de ella- le ordenó Cuddy, como leyéndole el pensamiento-. Al menos hasta que sea la entrega de premios el próximo fin de semana. Si te lo quitan y perdemos el dinero, rodarán sus cabezas.  


  


-¿Por qué la mía también?- protestó Wilson.  


  


-Porque es tu culpa escoger un novio loco como House. Un doctor joven y guapo que sale con un doctor celoso y posesivo no es más que sinónimo de problemas.  


  


Wilson sintió cómo se le subían los colores a la cara ante la mención de la palabra “novio”. Al menos le había dicho guapo.  


  


********************************************************************************************************  


  


Por suerte para Wilson durante la semana siguiente no hubo necesidad de cubrir a Rachel con un saco de papas, tal como lo sugirió Cuddy, para ocultarla de House. Éste estuvo muy ocupado con dos casos difíciles que captaron toda su atención y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a Wilson en sus breves descansos para comer. Lane y Doe se iban temprano y nunca se toparon con el cascarrabias jefe de diagnósticos.  


  


Wilson suspiró aliviado mientras se anudaba la corbata el sábado por la noche. Había invitado a House a la premiación para despistarlo, sabía que si trataba de ocultárselo se terminaría enterando y tal vez colándose a la fiesta para importunarlo. Su estrategia había sido decirle que deseaba que fuera  para que se negara. Y había funcionado.  


  


-No, gracias- le había dicho House sin siquiera mirarlo, dándole un trago a su cerveza, con los ojos puestos en la televisión.  


  


-Vamos, será divertido.  


  


-Tan divertido como una convención de doctores, oh, espera, es una convención de doctores. De seguro todos darán largos discursos y luego hablarán de lo grandes que son y de cómo han contribuido para salvar al mundo, o tonterías así.  


  


Wilson alzó una ceja.  


  


-Todos menos tú, claro está. Todos sabemos lo modesto y desinteresado que eres. Además, hay un maratón de Prescription: Passion, mi telenovela favorita, quiero ponerme al corriente con todo lo que me he perdido.  


  


-Bueno, en ese caso le diré a Cuddy que me acompañe. Será una buena oportunidad para hacer relaciones públicas para el hospital.  


  


-Pásenla bien- dijo House sin ponerle atención.  


  


Wilson se puso el saco, tomó sus llaves y cerró la puerta de su habitación del hotel. Consultó el reloj, iban a ser las 5 de la tarde, estaba a tiempo de pasar por Cuddy e ir manejando a Nueva York, donde sería la premiación.  


  


La fiesta fue tal como House había predicho: mucha palabrería y grandes egos. Todos los ganadores de las distintas áreas médicas leyeron sendos discursos. Pero a Wilson no le importó, él estaba feliz de haber ganado porque así podría ayudar a más personas con cáncer. Cuddy, por su parte, se sentía como pez en el agua, apenas empezó el banquete de inmediato fue a saludar a viejos conocidos y a que le presentaran a nuevas importantes personalidades del mundo médico.  


  


-¿Te importa que te deje solo?- le preguntó Cuddy sintiéndose algo culpable.  


  


-No, adelante, es lo mejor para el hospital.  


  


-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo y se levantó de la mesa para ir a saludar al vicepresidente de los laboratorios Pfizer.  


  


Wilson se llevó su copa a los labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Estaba pensando en ir a dar una vuelta por el salón cuando en eso alguien se sentó en la silla de al lado.  Era la doctora Lane, quien vestía un entallado vestido rojo con un gran escote que mostraba su abundante pecho.  


  


\- Dra. Lane- acertó a decir Wilson- qué… gusto verla.  


  


-Llámame Rachel- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente, a Wilson le pareció como un gato hambriento que había acorralado a su víctima-, después de todo, de ahora en adelante vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, trabajando muy cercanamente- dijo moviéndose más cerca de él.  


  


Wilson se levantó de un salto.  


  


-Estaba pensando en ir por algo del buffet, ¿gusta que le traiga algo?  


  


-Una copa de champaña, gracias, James querido- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.  


  


Wilson pensó que ya había tenido más que suficiente de beber. Se veía algo achispada. Se tardó un rato eligiendo la comida, esperando que ella se aburriera y se fuera, pero no, ahí seguía cuando regresó. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con ella solo, a la mesa estaba sentado también un hombre joven, de cabello negro, con gafas de montura negra, impecablemente vestido.  


  


-James, él es Miles White, director de prensa y relaciones públicas de Pfizer. Es mi gran amigo, fuimos juntos a la universidad.  


  


Wilson lo saludó cortésmente.  


  


\- Le estaba comentando que eres un doctor admirable y que me da mucho gusto que me hayan asignado a ser tu supervisora. Miles, querido, asegúrate de que nos tomen muchas fotos, y de que aparezcamos en todos los medios.  


  


-Por supuesto, Rachel, querida- asintió el hombre al tiempo que hacía un ademán con la mano llamando a un joven que traía una cámara y ordenándole que les tomara fotos.  


  


Rachel no se le separó en todo el tiempo que el flash estuvo siendo disparado. Cuando terminó la improvisada sesión, ella lo miró y declaró:  


  


-Ahora, vamos a bailar.  


  


Se levantó de la mesa y jaló a Wilson a la pista. No lo soltó en toda la noche hasta que Cuddy llegó a rescatarlo cerca de la una de la madrugada.  


  


El domingo, Wilson se levantó tarde, cansado de la fiesta del día anterior. Pidió el almuerzo a la habitación y dedicó todo el resto del día a ver películas y a leer.  


  


El lunes siguiente, cuando llegó al hospital, Wilson se enteró de que, cuando la Dra. Lane había dicho que quería que sus fotos aparecieran en todos los medios, realmente había querido decir todos los medios. Miles White se tomó muy en serio la petición, ¿orden?, de Rachel, y las fotos, varias fotos, de ella con Wilson habían salido en todos los sitios de noticias médicas, en los periódicos y además, aunque él no recordaba que lo hubieran grabado, habían pasado en varios noticieros locales y nacionales un video de la premiación y la fiesta, donde él salía con Rachel, ¡hasta lo habían subido a Internet en la página de los premios Pfizer!  


  


Los colegas de Wilson se acercaron para felicitarlo por el premio, y de paso para preguntarle por la hermosa rubia que salía con él en todos lados.  Él les explicó lo mejor que pudo que ella era la supervisora del comité de premios, que no había nada entre ellos. Aunque no había hecho pública su relación con House, tampoco quería que hubiera rumores de que él salía con otra mujer, y menos con la Dra. Lane.  


  


&lt;&lt;Oh, no, House…. &gt;&gt;  


  


Si todos los doctores habían visto las fotos, sin duda House también se había enterado.  De inmediato fue a buscarlo a su oficina, pero aún no había llegado. Inquieto, fue a su oficina y se puso a trabajar en el papeleo que se le había acumulado. Una hora más tarde, escuchó el característico sonido sordo que House hacía al caminar con su bastón. Wilson salió a su encuentro. Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta de cristal de su oficina cuando en eso, la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese instante, lo llamó:  


  


-¡James!, ¡James!, vine a buscarte, nuestra cita se adelantó. Espero que no te moleste- dijo Rachel prácticamente gritando, contoneándose por el pasillo con unos altos tacones de aguja.  


  


-Dra. Lane, en este momento tengo algo importante que hacer. En un minuto estoy con usted.  


  


-Oh, eso puede esperar- afirmó ella colgándosele del brazo-, no querrás que el hospital se quede sin su primer cheque, ¿verdad? – insistió jalándolo rumbo al elevador.  


  


Wilson titubeó y volteó a la oficina de House. Él y todo su equipo estaban viéndolo, así como los doctores y enfermeras que pasaban por ahí. House lo miraba con una expresión aparentemente hermética, pero que él podía descifrar perfectamente: era una mezcla de dolor y decepción.  


  


El daño estaba hecho. Wilson sopesó sus opciones y concluyó que lo mejor era ir con Rachel. Si intentaba hablar con House en ese instante, sin duda haría una escena. Ya de por sí era la comidilla del hospital por culpa de la Dra. Lane, no quería que a ese rumor se le sumara una pelea entre amantes gay.  


  


Wilson bajó la cabeza y siguió a Rachel como quien va al patíbulo.  



	3. Capítulo 3

Después de que Lane y Doe se fueran, Wilson buscó a House en su oficina, pero nunca lo encontró. Luego tuvo una junta con todos los empleados del área de oncología para hacerles saber de las mejoras que se harían al departamento con el premio. Cuando por fin estuvo libre, cerca de las tres de la tarde, fue de nuevo buscar a House, pero Hadley le informó que habían diagnosticado rápido al paciente y ya se había ido.  


  


Bien, al menos nadie del hospital los escucharía gritarse. Porque estaba seguro de que iban a tener todo menos una discusión pacífica. Esperando mitigar el enojo de House, compró una pizza y cervezas como ofrenda de paz antes de ir a su departamento.  Cuando llegó, tocó suavemente la puerta y luego abrió con su llave. El lugar estaba en la penumbra, excepto por el resplandor mortecino de la televisión. House estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo una película y no pareció notar su presencia porque ni siquiera giró la cabeza para ver quién había llegado. Sobre la mesa había un par de botellas. Había estado bebiendo, eso complicaría todo. Wilson suspiró, lo mejor era acabar rápido con eso, sin rodeos.  


  


-Hey, House- saludó lo más normalmente que pudo-, pensé que tal vez tendrías ganas de comer pizza- dijo acercándose a él, depositando la caja y las botellas sobre la mesa.  


  


House siguió con la mirada fija en la televisión. Sin responderle, como si fuera uno más de sus muebles.  


  


Wilson esperó un momento, pero seguía sin haber reacción por parte de House y comenzó a desesperarse.  


  


-House, ¿hasta cuándo me vas a ignorar? Así no vamos a resolver nada.  


  


-Sí que eres rápido, Wilson- dijo House de repente, aún sin mirarlo-, ni siquiera esperaste a que nos casáramos para empezar a engañarme.  


  


-Yo no te…, House, sé que las fotos me ponen en una situación comprometedora, pero no tengo nada que ver con la Dr. Lane.  


  


-¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste que era tu supervisora?- exclamó clavándole una  mirada llena de dolor.  


  


-Sí te comenté de….  


  


-¡Me hablaste de Lane y Doe- le gritó, levantándose lo más rápido que le permitió su pierna, asustando a Wilson- no me dijiste más que sus apellidos, lo hiciste a propósito para que creyera que eran dos aburridos hombres y no me enterara que estabas trabajando con esa hermosa mujer! ¿Por qué lo harías si no tenías ninguna intención de acostarte con ella?  


  


-Precisamente porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así- se defendió Wilson-.Cuddy y yo temíamos que te pusieras celoso, la hicieras enojar y ella moviera sus influencias para que nos quitaran el premio.  


  


-Oh, le tenían miedo. Claro, trabajar con ese bombón debe ser una tortura- gruñó dejándose caer en el sillón, con los hombros caídos-. ¿De verdad esperas que te crea que no te interesa ni un poco?  


  


-House, mírame- dijo Wilson sentándose a su lado y tomando suavemente su mejilla para que volteara a verlo-, ella es muy bella, lo admito. Y también reconozco que estuvo mal ocultártelo, no lo volveré a hacer. Pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no me atrae la Dra. Lane. Me hace sentir incómodo, siempre quiere imponerme su voluntad, y no puedo negarme porque es quien autoriza los cheques.  


  


-¿Quieres decir que por ese dinero te irías a la cama con ella?  


  


-No, me voy a la cama contigo, y con nadie más- declaró dándole un suave beso en los labios.  


  


House no lo rechazó. Wilson pensó que era una buena señal que aceptara ese contacto físico. Cuando se separaron, House lo miró fijamente con ojos escrutadores, buscando en Wilson el más ligero atisbo de mentira. Wilson le sostuvo la mirada. House pareció quedar satisfecho y asintió brevemente. Wilson lo abrazó, contento de que le creyera.  


  


-Entonces…- dijo House ligeramente- ¿me estás diciendo que ya no te gustan las mujeres? ¿Que ahora sólo persigues diagnostas tullidos?  


  


Wilson se rió suavemente, sintiendo cómo el estrés se evaporaba.  


  


-Las mujeres me siguen pareciendo atractivas.  Pero, no me gusta ella. Y por encima de todas las mujeres, y todos los hombres, te prefiero a ti – afirmó, besándolo de nuevo, más apasionadamente-. Déjame mostrarte cómo me pones- le susurró al oído, y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, luego le quitó el cinturón y le bajó la bragueta del pantalón. Le besó el cuello, el pecho, y fue descendiendo hasta arrodillarse en el piso, entre sus piernas. Le bajó la ropa interior hasta dejar el descubierto su miembro semierecto. Lo tomó suavemente entre sus manos y depositó un beso justo en la húmeda punta, haciendo que se irguiera por completo. House se estremeció, Wilson sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba, conocía la manera de hacerlo gemir. Wilson le sonrió, complacido de lo bien que reaccionaba House a sus atenciones, y comenzó a lamerlo completo, desde la base hasta la punta, dejándolo húmedo de saliva. House le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le jaló suavemente los cabellos, respiraba con dificultad, estaba ansioso de venirse. Wilson entendió lo que quería y se lo metió completo a la boca, despacio, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Luego empezó a meterlo y sacarlo, estableciendo un ritmo lento al inicio, pero después más y más de prisa. House gimió, el calor y la humedad de Wilson eran deliciosos, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo. Wilson también sintió que estaba a punto de explotar, metió una mano en su ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarse. La espalda de House se arqueó, su orgasmo fue subiendo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta sus cabellos; no pudiendo contenerse más, se derramó en la boca de Wilson, quien dejó de chuparlo y se quedó quieto, recibiéndolo por completo. Cuando terminó, se sacó de la boca el miembro de House y tragó, se pasó la lengua por las comisuras de la boca, para limpiarse los restos que le habían quedado. House vio lo que había hecho y sintió que se ponía duro de nuevo.  


  


-Ven- le indicó con voz ronca señalando su regazo.  


  


Wilson se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, teniendo cuidado de no cargar demasiado peso sobre su pierna mala. House tomó el miembro de Wilson y comenzó a frotarlo contra el suyo. Wilson estaba tan cerca que no fue necesario hacer mucho para que se viniera sobre el vientre de House. Ambos se quedaron abrazados un rato, sudados y pegajosos,  hasta que el corazón volvió a latirles con normalidad. Wilson se levantó y se sentó junto a House, abrazándolo y mirándolo con ojos adormecidos.  


  


-Tengo hambre- declaró de repente House, sacándolo de su ensoñación.  


  


Wilson sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.  


  


-La pizza ya se enfrió, ¿qué te parece si tomamos un baño y luego comemos?  


  


House asintió y Wilson lo ayudó a levantarse. Tomaron una ducha, después calentaron la pizza y se la comieron mientras veían la televisión. Un gran alboroto proveniente del pasillo no los dejaba escuchar bien. Wilson fue a ver qué ocurría. Unos inquilinos del tercer piso estaban sacando sus cosas y subiéndolas al camión de la mudanza.  


  


-A este paso, vas a ser el único que quede- le comentó Wilson al regresar al sillón-, y no creo que nada más por ti no derriben el edificio.  


  


House no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Wilson sabía que le molestaba el tema, pero no había más solución que buscar una casa nueva.  


  


-Voy a hablar con Bonnie, seguro que encuentra algo que te guste- dijo Wilson y, antes de que House pudiera protestar, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a su ex esposa. Wilson le explicó la situación y Bonnie arregló una cita para el fin de semana siguiente.  


  


********************************************************************************************  


  


El resto de la semana transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Aunque, por más que Wilson le rogó a House que dejara a la Dra. Lane en paz, éste no pudo evitar molestarla un poco un día que la vio rondando por la oficina de Wilson.  


  


-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa falsa que lo hacía parecer un lobo enseñando los colmillos.  


  


-Oh, estaba buscando al Dr. Wilson- dijo Rachel algo intimidada.  


  


-Ya veo, mmm… el Dr. Hilson hizo un buen trabajo con usted- dijo examinándola con aprecio, parece que de verdad son reales.  


  


-¿Dónde me está viendo? ¡Son reales! ¿Y qué tiene ver Wilson con esto? ¿Y por qué está gritando?  


  


-¿Qué no busca a Hilson, el cirujano plástico?  


  


-¡No! Busco a Wilson, el…  


  


-Ah sí, claro, Billson, bueno, él también hizo un buen trabajo, sí parece una mujer. Aunque podría haberle limado mejor la manzana de Adán.  


  


-¡Soy mujer de nacimiento? ¡Deje de insultarme!  


  


-Yo sólo la quiero ayudar a encontrar a Billson, el especialista en operaciones de cambio de sexo- dijo House con su sonrisa más inocente, que, por supuesto, no era creíble en lo absoluto y sólo hizo que Rachel se enojara más.  


  


-¡¡Dije WILSON, con W, Wilson el oncólogo!!  


  


-Ni idea de dónde esté- respondió House lo más serio que pudo y se dio la media vuelta, dejándola en el pasillo hecha una furia.  


  


-¿Hacemos cambios de sexo en este hospital?- le preguntó Kutner cuando House entró a la oficina. Había escuchado la conversación a la perfección. De hecho, todos los doctores a 300 metros a la redonda lo habían hecho. House se había asegurado de hablar bien fuerte y claro.  


  


-No, pero deberíamos- respondió House muy quitado de la pena, dejándose caer en una silla-. Cuddy sabe mejor que nadie lo mucho que cuestan esas operaciones. Serían una buena fuente de ingresos para el hospital.  


  


-¿Por qué la Dra. Cuddy sabría…? ¿Quiere decir que…?  


  


-A House le gusta insultar a la Dra. Cuddy diciéndole que antes era hombre. Y no, no es cierto. Fin de esta tontería. ¿Podemos volver al paciente?- atajó Foreman, muy serio, harto de los juegos de House.  


  


Taub y Trece llegaron con los resultados de los últimos análisis y el equipo se concentró en evitar que el paciente se muriera… otra vez.  


  


******************************************************************************************************  


  


-Este departamento es espacioso, tiene cocina, comedor, sala, baño y dos recámaras. También cuenta con una buena vista al parque- explicó Bonnie mientras les iba enseñando el lugar a House y a Wilson.  


  


House caminó por el departamento, lo miró sin mucho interés, le pegó a las paredes con el bastón y empezó a quejarse.  


  


\- Está en un cuarto piso.  


  


-Pero hay elevador- le rebatió Wilson.  


  


-Los elevadores se descomponen frecuentemente, y en caso de un incendio no es recomendable usarlos. ¿Dónde estabas en el curso de Emergencias y desastres?  


  


-Tomando notas, mientras tú dormías. House, ¿siquiera te has tomado la molestia de ver bien el lugar antes de ponerle peros?- gruñó Wilson poniéndose las manos en las caderas-. No has hecho más que criticar los cinco departamentos a los que hemos ido, aún cuando algunos eran más bonitos que el que habitas ahora. El que estaba junto al bistro era confortable y estaba en una primera planta.  


  


-Los restaurantes atraen a las ratas.  


  


-¡Tienes una rata como mascota!  


  


-No compares a Steve McQueen con esas callejeras, él es especial.  


  


-¡Es una rata común que encontraste en el ático de Stacy!  


  


-Ejem…- carraspeó Bonnie -, yo tengo cita con otro cliente en media hora. ¿Por qué no platican con calma y luego me dicen qué decidieron?  


  


-Sí, eso haremos, gracias, Bonnie- dijo Wilson despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.  


  


House asintió a modo de saludo, y se fue con Wilson.  


  


Discutieron toda la tarde y no llegaron a ningún acuerdo. House estaba muy aferrado a su departamento y no entendía razones por más que Wilson le mostrara las ventajas de los otros lugares. Cansado de pelear, Wilson lo dejó y se fue a su hotel.  Cuando llegó, se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama y suspiró. Él estaba más preocupado que House, quien parecía no querer ver que en menos de tres meses tendría que irse, le gustara o no. Entendía que a House no se le daban bien los cambios, pero su testarudez era demasiada. Si tan solo Wilson tuviera su propia casa, sería más fácil convencerlo de que se mudara con él. Pero no la tenía….aún. Una idea le vino a la mente. Se incorporó, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a hacer cuentas con una calculadora. El dinero del premio era suficiente para comprarse una casa, o al menos para pagar buena parte de ella. Si él adquiría una casa e invitaba a House a visitarlo, éste se iría acostumbrando poco a poco a ella. Así, cuando el día de la clausura del edificio llegara, a House no le quedaría más remedio que mudarse con él porque no tendría ningún otro lugar adónde ir.   Era perfecto. Wilson no haría ninguna observación de que quería que House viviera con él, así éste creería que había sido su idea importunarlo con su presencia. Wilson tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Bonnie.  


  


-Bonnie, soy yo.  


  


-James, qué sorpresa, ¿ya has convencido a House de que compre uno de los departamentos?  


  


-No, House no ha tomado ninguna decisión. Te hablo por otra razón. Ya llevo mucho tiempo en viviendo en un hotel, estoy pensando en comprarme una casa.  


  


-¿Cómo qué tienes en mente? ¿Algo como la casa que compramos cuando nos casamos?  


  


-Sí, más o menos- respondió algo incómodo ante la mención de su fallido matrimonio, aunque sabía que Bonnie ya no estaba resentida por eso-. Un departamento también estaría bien, pero quiero uno más grande que los que le mostraste a House.  


  


-Bueno, pues tienes suerte. El cliente con el que me encontré después de dejarlos a ustedes me avisó que ya desocupó su casa y puedo empezar a mostrarla. Si quieres mañana mismo podemos ir.  


  


-Me parece perfecto, a las 11 nos vemos. Gracias Bonnie.  


  


Wilson sonrió satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que su plan funcionaría.  


  


**********************************************************************************************  


  


Al día siguiente Wilson y Bonnie fueron a ver una hermosa casa que estaba en una zona agradable y  tranquila.  Era de una sola planta, pintada de color azul claro, con cochera al frente y un lindo jardín atrás. Los dos entraron y Bonnie le mostró las cuatro habitaciones, los dos baños, la sala, comedor, cocina, cuarto de lavado y un pequeño estudio.  


  


-Como ves, es una casa familiar. Tal vez sea demasiado grande para ti.  


  


-Sí, supongo que sí. Seguramente cuesta más de lo que puedo pagar.  


  


-No es muy cara- dijo Bonnie mostrándole la cotización.  


  


-Vaya, pues no, no lo es- era un poco más de lo que había recibido de premio-. ¿Por qué los antiguos dueños la están dando tan barata? No tendrá problemas de termitas, estará embrujada, o algo así, ¿cierto?  


  


-Jaja, no- se rió Bonnie-. Lo que ocurre es que los hijos crecieron y dejaron el nido, la hija se casó y se fue a Inglaterra, de donde es su marido, y el hijo se mudó a trabajar a Canadá. Los padres ya están retirados y prefieren pasar su vejez en Florida, disfrutando del sol y el clima cálido. El señor trabajó en el gobierno, por lo que tiene una buena pensión y no le importa dar barata la casa. Además, ya sabes cómo está el mercado en este momento. Con la mala economía nadie quiere embarcarse en pagar hipotecas, y menos tienen el dinero en efectivo para comprar bienes raíces. Hay mucha oferta y poca demanda.  


  


Wilson empezó a caminar por la casa, examinándola con atención. En verdad era amplia, tenía más espacio del que dos hombres necesitarían para vivir cómodamente. Aunque, por otro lado, si iba a tener como compañero a House, lo mejor era que cada quien pudiera tener bastante espacio personal. Sabía bien que House tenía más días malos que buenos, y lo mejor sería que pudiera caminar libremente cuando su pierna le doliera, o encerrarse a gusto en su propia habitación si así lo necesitaba.  


  


-Los bienes raíces siempre son una buena inversión- le dijo Bonnie, quien sentía que faltaba poco para concretar la venta-. No encontrarás una casa así por ese precio en ningún otro lado que además esté a sólo veinte minutos del hospital.  


  


-Está bien, me has convencido, ¡la tomo!- exclamó Wilson, sintiendo que la adrenalina le corría por las venas.  


  


-¡Perfecto! Vamos a mi oficina para que te entregue los papeles que hay que ir llenando. Si lo hacemos de una vez, podrás mudarte el fin de semana que entra. Wilson asintió y ambos salieron de la casa.  Wilson volteó a echarle un último vistazo, satisfecho de que pronto podría llamarla su hogar.  



	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**   


  


A primera hora de la mañana del lunes, Wilson entró al hospital, se acercó a la recepción y vio que tenía un mensaje de Cuddy, quien quería verlo en cuanto fuera posible. Alarmado, temiendo que hubiera ocurrido algo grave (ya se había enterado de la conversación que House tuvo con Rachel), fue a su oficina de inmediato.  


  


-Cuddy, buenos días, ¿pasa algo malo?  


  


-Wilson, no, no te alarmes, al contrario, hay muchas buenas noticias- respondió ella sonriendo-. Toma asiento, por favor.  


  


Wilson se sentó, aún desconcertado. Cuddy vio la preocupación en su cara y empezó a explicarle el motivo de su reunión.  


  


-A raíz de las fotos con la Dra. Lane, no Wilson, no te disculpes, sé que ella te acorraló, la prensa médica especializada, la normal y también la de chismes, se ha interesado mucho en ti. Parece ser que Lane es una especie de “socialité” en Nueva York, tiene muchos conocidos en todos lados, nunca falta a las fiestas, una especie de Paris Hilton. Al verla contigo en esa fotos, muchos medios comenzaron a querer saber más del acompañante de la doctora y toda la semana pasada me han estado pidiendo citas para venir y hacerte un reportaje, tomarte fotos mientras diriges el programa de Apoyo a pacientes, y cosas similares. Al principio pensé en negarme, pero, nos vendría muy bien la publicidad- concluyó con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que indicaba que era más una orden que una petición.  


  


-Sí, claro, no hay problema- dijo Wilson titubeando un poco-. Pero, en este momento tengo mucho trabajo, no dispongo de tiempo libre suficiente para dedicarlo a la prensa.  


  


-No te preocupes, te he organizado el horario y he hecho una lista de los medios más respetables que pueden entrevistarte- señaló Cuddy pasándole unos papeles-. Dejarás de atender personas en la clínica, no recibirás nuevos pacientes con cáncer, a los que ya tienes les darás consulta sólo por la mañana,  y limitarás tu tiempo en las reuniones del programa de Voluntarios apoyando a pacientes con cáncer (que te recuerdo se ha cambiado temporalmente al auditorio en lo que duran las remodelaciones), a quince minutos nada más, pero no puedes dejar de asistir. Ahora que es nuestro programa estrella, tenemos que mantener la moral alta, y como capitán de ese barco, la tripulación tiene que verte seguido para que no se amotine.  


  


Wilson asintió algo estupefacto ante la carga de trabajo que se le venía encima, los ojos de Cuddy brillaban con emoción.  


  


-Me alegra contar con tu colaboración, tu primera entrevista con La gaceta de Princeton es hoy a las 12. No llegues tarde- concluyó sonriendo e indicándole con la mano que saliera.  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


Apenas era la hora del almuerzo y Wilson ya se sentía desfallecer. En la mañana había tenido consulta con un paciente que estaba en remisión, por suerte todo iba bien con él, pero después había llegado Rachel y había insistido en que la acompañara a revisar la ampliación del ala de oncología donde se hacían las reuniones del programa de voluntarios. Detener sus avances de la manera más amable posible siempre lo estresaba. Luego había tenido la entrevista con La gaceta, que había concluido hacía 5 minutos.  Wilson se sentó a comer cuando en eso llegó House, quien tomó la silla de al lado y le robó un puñado de papas a la francesa.  


  


-Qué difícil es ser una superestrella. No quisiera estar en tu lugar- comentó House, quien lo había visto pasar de un lado para otro toda la mañana.  


  


-Y que lo digas- respondió Wilson, mostrándole el horario que le había dado Cuddy.  


  


-Jaja, en serio que te quiere explotar. No te atrevas a decirle que no, o sacará el látigo y las esposas. No es que lo diga por experiencia, claro- comentó alargando la mano para tomar la mitad del sándwich de Wilson.  


  


Wilson sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana y siguió comiendo el pedazo de sándwich que House, generosamente, le había dejado en el plato.  


  


-Esta semana va a ser infernal- comenzó a quejarse Wilson-. Aparte de todo lo que tengo que hacer, seguramente la Dra. Lane llegará en los momentos menos oportunos para insistir que la acompañe a revisar algo, que llene papeles, qué sé yo, nunca se le acaban las tareas para darme.  


  


Wilson había decidido que era mejor hablar abiertamente de Rachel con House. Así no volvería a crearle la falsa impresión de que le ocultaba sus encuentros porque quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella.  


  


-Esa mujer me chupa la energía como si fuera un vampiro- gruñó frotándose el cuello con una mano.  


  


-Mientras energía sea lo único que te chupe, todo estará bien- dijo House como quien no le da importancia al asunto, examinando una papa frita con mucha cátsup. La mordió y luego volteó a verlo amenazadoramente, dejándole bien claro que no toleraría un desliz. Wilson asintió, reafirmándole con la mirada que no tenía intenciones de engañarlo-. Bueno- dijo House levantándose- me voy, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ya sabes, vidas que salvar. No todos tenemos tiempo de andar por ahí jugando a ser ídolos de la televisión. ¿Te espero hoy en la tarde?  


  


-No creo- suspiró Wilson- tengo otras entrevistas en la tarde, la junta de voluntarios y expedientes qué poner al corriente.  


  


-Qué lástima, en ese caso, no me quedará más remedio que pedir comida china- dijo House dándose la vuelta.  


  


Wilson casi se atragantó con el sándwich. Tosió, tragó como pudo y empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Mientras la silueta de House se alejaba, haciendo ruido con el bastón, Wilon lo contempló y pensó: &lt;&lt;Yo también te extrañaré. Preferiría cocinarte y pasar la tarde contigo, a quedarme solo hasta altas horas en el hospital&gt;&gt;.  


  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


Wilson sintió que esa semana había recorrido todos los círculos dantescos del infierno. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansado. Ni siquiera cuando era estudiante de medicina la había pasado tan mal porque, aunque estuviera exhausto, no tenía que poner una buena cara ante una cámara, de televisión o fotográfica, y contestar amable y encantadoramente a las mismas preguntas, una y otra vez.  Al terminar el día lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Llegaba a su hotel, pedía la cena, y se dejaba caer sobre la cama, sin desvestirse siquiera, y así se quedaba profundamente dormido hasta que el cruel despertador le indicaba que era hora de repetir la rutina infernal.  


  


Jamás había deseado con tantas ganas que llegara el viernes. Cuddy no le había dado aún el horario de la siguiente semana, pero estaba seguro de que no podía estar tan apretado como el anterior. Por fin llegó el anhelado día. Wilson se encaminó por la tarde a la oficina de Cuddy donde tenía la última entrevista de la semana. Tocó la puerta y entró, el reportero ya había llegado y se encontraba platicando con Cuddy.  


  


-Mucho gusto, soy Nathan Cohen, editor en jefe de la editorial Pearson Medical- se presentó el hombre, tendiéndole la mano.  


  


-Encantado- respondió Wilson, estrechándole la mano, algo extrañado de  que una persona tan importante fuera a entrevistarlo. Wilson se sentó y examinó brevemente al hombre. Era de mediana edad, tendría tal vez cuarenta y cinco años, de cabello café rojizo lacio perfectamente cortado, tez blanca y con unos ojos verdes muy vivos que denotaban un gran entusiasmo.  


  


-El Sr. Cohen tiene una proposición muy interesante qué hacerte, Wilson- dijo  Cuddy sonriendo.  


  


-Yo le explico- se ofreció Nathan, sonriéndole carismáticamente a Cuddy, de una manera especial que no pasó desapercibida a Wilson-. Seguramente ha leído alguno de nuestros libros de texto médicos- Wilson asintió, durante sus estudios muchos de sus libros tenían el sello de la editorial Pearson Medical. Era muy conocida porque editaba libros clásicos indispensables, así como las últimas novedades de los descubrimientos del mundo de la medicina-. La editorial quiere incursionar en el área de las revistas, buscamos sacar al menos una para cada rama de la medicina que incluya textos especializados dirigidos a la comunidad médica, con reportes de investigaciones y estudios de caso; también queremos editar revistas dirigidas al público en general, con consejos para cuidar su salud escritos de manera amable y sencilla. El cáncer es una enfermedad que genera mucha confusión en la población en general, hay muchos mitos alrededor de ella, por eso pensamos que lo mejor sería tener una sección adónde los lectores pudieran enviar sus dudas. Y qué mejor que las responda el famoso Dr. Wilson, quien tiene experiencia explicando a personas normales en qué consiste el cáncer y cómo pueden ayudar a alguien que lo tiene.  


  


Wilson meditó un instante, le agradaba la idea de ayudar a la población en general a entender y prevenir el cáncer. Por otro lado, estaba demasiado ocupado en ese instante.  


  


-Me gusta la idea- dijo por fin- pero en este momento estoy saturado de trabajo, no podría dedicarle la atención debida a una revista semanal.  


  


-Será mensual- corrigió Nathan-, y no se preocupe por el tiempo, la Dra.Cuddy (volteó a verla y le sonrió un instante), me explicó lo atareado que está en este instante por lo del premio Pfizer, pero no empezaremos de inmediato con la publicación. Apenas estamos en la fase de planeación, consiguiendo médicos de renombre que quieran escribir para nosotros, la revista saldrá a la venta hasta enero del año que entra, por lo que tendría que escribir su primera columna hasta diciembre.  


  


-En ese caso, me parece que con gusto podré colaborar con ustedes- expresó Wilson sonriendo.  


  


-¡Estupendo!- exclamó Nathan contento- en las semanas siguientes vendré nuevamente a hablar del asunto, traeré su contrato para que lo revise y nos pongamos de acuerdo en las cuestiones legales. Será fantástico trabajar con usted, Dr. Wilson- concluyó estrechándole la mano.  


  


-Igualmente, Sr. Cohen- dijo Wilson.  


  


Dieron por terminada la reunión y Wilson salió de la oficina de Cuddy, ansioso de irse a descansar. Wilson notó que Cohen se quedaba platicando con su jefa, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo contenta que se veía Cuddy al estar platicando con él.  


  


Cuddy y Cohen se quedaron otras dos horas discutiendo la posible colaboración del hospital con la editorial. A Nathan le interesaba tener siempre casos frescos e interesantes qué presentar en sus publicaciones, y un hospital importante como el de Princeton Plainsboro sin duda sería un buen proveedor. En especial tenía ganas de convencer a cierto famoso diagnosta de que trabajara con ellos, pero sabía por sus contactos que House raramente publicaba algo, a pesar de tener tantos casos extraños. Estaba seguro de que si conseguía a House para su revista, tendría muchos lectores asegurados, en parte por eso había ido personalmente hasta Princeton. También, claro estaba, porque el Dr.Wilson se había vuelto una celebridad, y creía que hablar con una persona tan importante no era tarea que podía delegarse a un subalterno.  


  


-Siento desilusionarlo- se disculpó Cuddy, pero el Dr.House no es precisamente una persona fácil de tratar.  


  


-Como todos los genios- comentó alegremente Nathan.  


  


-Sí, así es- asintió Cuddy sin tener ganas de entrar en detalles sobre lo bastardo que podía ser House-. Por eso no podría comprometerse a entregar cada mes un reporte de los pacientes a los que ha tratado. Es muy informal en las cuestiones administrativas, nunca tiene nada en orden. Apenas resuelve el caso, se olvida de él.  


  


-Podría hablar personalmente con el Dr. House.  


  


-¡No, no!- dijo de inmediato Cuddy, aterrorizada de que House le fuera a hacer alguna grosería a Nathan que lo hiciera decidir no querer trabajar para nada con el hospital-, si quiere puedo hablar con él, intentar convencerlo.  


  


-Por favor, si es tan amable de hacerlo- contestó sonriendo-. Ya es tarde- dijo de repente mirando su reloj, un Rolex, pudo notar Cuddy-, siento haberla entretenido tanto.  


  


-Oh, no, para nada, fue un placer- dijo Cuddy lamentando su partida.  


  


-Quiero compensártelo, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar, Lisa?, ¿puedo llamarte así?- preguntó Cohen mirándola atentamente, con un brillo en sus ojos.  


  


-S…sí, claro- titubeó Cuddy un poco, sintiendo que se sonrojaba ante las atenciones de un hombre apuesto como Cohen.  


  


-Entonces, llámame Nathan, por favor.  


  


-Nathan.  


  


-No conozco mucho el área de Princeton, tendrás que decirme de un buen restaurante- comentó levantándose de su silla. Cuddy hizo lo mismo y empezó a juntar sus cosas.  


  


-Me han recomendado un restaurante italiano que está cerca de aquí- dijo Cuddy saliendo de la oficina junto con Nathan, quien le detuvo la puerta para que pasara.  


  


-Suena bien- respondió él con entusiasmo mientras caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento.  


  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


El sábado por la mañana Wilson fue con Bonnie a su nueva casa. Cuando ella le dio las llaves, Wilson sintió una gran emoción; no sólo estaba abriendo la puerta de su hogar, sino de toda una nueva vida que tenía ante él, una nueva vida con House.  


  


Wilson fue a una bodega donde estaba rentando espacio, ahí tenía guardadas varias cajas con efectos personales como libros, cuadros, discos, y los muebles que había conservado después de cada divorcio. No eran muchos, y tampoco eran muy buenos, generalmente eran cosas que sus esposas no habían querido por considerarlas viejas o feas, pero que a él le parecían cómodas y le servirían mientras House se iba a vivir con él. Contrató el servicio de mudanza que ofrecían en la bodega y llevó sus pocas posesiones a su nueva casa.  


  


Una vez que llegó, acomodó los muebles (un sillón, una mesa de centro, una mesa para la cocina con tres sillas, un buró, un par de lámparas, dos libreros, una silla giratoria y un escritorio) con ayuda del señor de la mudanza, después fue a comprar otras cosas que le hacían falta.  En el almacén eligió una cómoda cama matrimonial (Wilson pensó que, por el bien de su salud mental, lo mejor sería que cada quien tuviera su habitación, aunque eligieran compartir una misma cama la mayoría de las veces), sábanas, colchas, toallas, trastes variados (qué mejor manera de convencer a House de quedarse que cocinándole seguido), electrodomésticos (un refrigerador nuevo les vendría bien, el de House ya estaba algo viejo y no enfriaba bien) y por último algo indispensable: una gran pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas y un DVD Blu-Ray, House no podría resistirse a ellos. Wilson no pudo evitar pensar que era como si estuviera preparando una trampa para un animal salvaje, atrayéndolo con cosas que le gustaban. Realmente esperaba que la carnada  funcionara.  


  


La empleada del almacén le preguntó qué día de la semana siguiente, y a qué hora, quería que le llevaran sus cosas. Wilson pensó que lo mejor sería el martes por la tarde, el lunes podría hablar con Cuddy para que le dejara libre ese horario.  


  


El domingo a media mañana Wilson regresó de nuevo a su casa con una aspiradora y trapeador. Empezó a hacer la limpieza, la casa no estaba muy sucia porque hacía poco que la habían dejado sus antiguos dueños, pero sí había algo de polvo, pelusas sobre el piso y las repisas.  Una vez que todo estuvo inmaculado, comenzó a desempacar las cajas y a acomodar su contenido en las habitaciones correspondientes.  A mediodía fue a comprar un sándwich a un mini súper cercano y pasó el resto del día terminando de poner su casa en orden. Esa noche regresó a su hotel, exhausto, pero feliz. Miró las frías paredes de su habitación, contento de que pronto las dejaría atrás.  


  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?- le preguntó el lunes House a Wilson, mientras desayunaban en el balcón las donas y café que Wilson había llevado.  


  


Ante la pregunta Wilson se alarmó un poco, su mente empezó a barajar toda clase de posibilidades, pero luego puso su mejor cara de póquer. House no podía haberse enterado tan rápido de su nueva casa. Los únicos que lo sabían eran él y Bonnie, y ella no le había comentado que House la contactara.  


  


-Bien- dijo dándole una mordida a una dona rellena de chocolate, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-. Estuve algo ocupado, tengo muchos reportes que hacer,  los miembros del comité de premios Pfizer quieren uno por cada pequeño detalle en que se gaste el dinero. A veces pienso que lo que desean es que uno se harte y les diga que ya no quiere nada.  


  


-Pero no saben que se han topado con su rival: Cuddy, la decana codiciosa- dijo House divertido-. Ella preferiría que te murieras haciendo esos mentados reportes a perder un solo dólar.  


  


Wilson se rió y siguieron platicando de trivialidades y de los últimos chismes del hospital. Wilson se sintió aliviado de que la conversación se hubiera desviado. Cuando se separaron para ir a hacer su trabajo (Wilson tenía consultas con sus pacientes y House tenía que ver si había algún caso interesante), House no había vuelto a mencionar el tema.  


  


Al mediodía Wilson fue a la oficina de Cuddy. Rachel ya estaba ahí, lista para ir a revisar los reportes de Wilson, el presupuesto de la remodelación e ir a inspeccionar el avance de la obra. Wilson suspiró resignado, al menos su jefa lo acompañaría y lo ayudaría a evitar los avances de Lane.  


  


Una hora y muchos coqueteos después, Rachel dio por terminada la inspección. Los tres regresaron a la oficina de Cuddy y hablaron sobre el buen rumbo de la obra.  


  


-Todo marcha a la perfección, no podía esperarse menos de un proyecto al mando de James- lo alabó Rachel  


  


Wilson iba a decir que en realidad él no estaba supervisando directamente la remodelación, puesto que no era arquitecto ni ingeniero, pero lo pensó mejor, cerró la boca y sólo asintió. Ya había aprendido que era mejor seguirle la corriente cuando empezaba con sus cumplidos. Si trataba de explicarle que no estaba en lo correcto, ella comenzaba a decir que era muy modesto y aumentaban sus elogios, y con ellos, la vergüenza que le hacía pasar, sobre todo cuando había otras personas presentes.  


  


-Tengo que irme ya- dijo Wilson levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a alejarse de Lane, antes de que ella insistiera en despedirse de beso.  


  


-Nos vemos el viernes- respondió ella alegremente  


  


Wilson sólo asintió y salió de la oficina. De repente recordó algo y regresó, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta.  


  


-Cuddy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- dijo Wilson haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara a la puerta. No tenía ganas de que Lane le hiciera plática y lo retrasara.  


  


-Claro- respondió ella algo extrañada, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia él.  


  


-Quisiera pedirte un favor. Vi que acabas de programar una junta extraordinaria del concejo de neurología para mañana en la tarde. Quisiera faltar, sólo soy un miembro suplente y no creo que me echen de menos, ¿o sí me necesitas ahí?  


  


-No, no vamos a tratar algo demasiado importante, es sólo un detalle del presupuesto que nos faltó la vez pasada.  


  


-Gracias- dijo él sonriendo-.   Por fin me compré una casa y mañana por la tarde van a llevarme unas cosas que compré. Quisiera empezar a instalarme lo más pronto posible.  


  


-Casa nueva, ¡felicidades, Wilson!- exclamó Cuddy alzando la voz emocionada-. Ya veo adónde se fue el dinero del premio. ¿Cuándo harás una fiesta para celebrar la mudanza?  


  


-En cuanto todo esté en orden- respondió él sonriendo al tiempo que sacaba una tarjeta de presentación y una pluma del bolsillo interior de su saco-. Aquí tienes mi dirección y el teléfono de la casa- dijo mientras escribía en la parte posterior de la tarjeta-, por si surge una emergencia, sabes dónde encontrarme. Ah, y por favor no le digas nada a House, quiero darle yo mismo la sorpresa- le pidió mientras le extendía el papel.  


  


-Por supuesto- contestó ella tomándolo y leyendo la dirección-, es un vecindario muy bonito, me alegra que por fin te salgas de ese hotel.  


  


-A mí también. Bueno, ahora sí me voy- dijo despidiéndose.  


  


Cuddy entró a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, poniendo sobre él la tarjeta que le había dado Wilson.  


  


-¿En qué estábamos, Dra. Lane?  


  


-Le decía que la máquina de radioterapia de haces de protones que compraron para oncología no es exactamente del mismo modelo que la que estaba en su presupuesto original.  


  


-Oh, eso se debe a que salió un nuevo modelo y….  


  


-El problema es que no es la misma.  


  


-Es prácticamente la misma- dijo Cuddy empezando a perder la paciencia- es hecha por la misma empresa, sólo tiene una ligera mejora en el pico de Bragg que hace que pueda dirigir los haces a una zona aún más específica del tumor que…  


  


-Pero no es la misma, eso significa que hay que llenar varias formas y redactar un reporte indicando el por qué del cambio- exclamó Rachel en un tono seco, visiblemente molesta, viendo a Cuddy como si fuera tonta por no entender lo que le decía, y comenzó a sacar varias hojas y formatos de su portafolio.  


  


Cuddy iba a empezar a objetar cuando en eso sonó su teléfono celular. El identificador de llamadas le indicó que era Nathan.  El mal humor se le disipó en un instante.  


  


-Permítame un momento- dijo levantándose de su silla, saliendo al pasillo. No tenía ganas de hablar con Nathan delante de Lane.  


  


Rachel se quedó sola en la oficina. Miró con interés la tarjeta que Cuddy había dejado sobre su escritorio, volteó sobre su hombro para asegurarse que la decana no la estuviera viendo, y alargó la mano para tomarla. Leyó lo que decía y sonrió. Abrió su portafolios, sacó su Blackberry y comenzó a teclear.  


  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


Wilson entró al área de descanso de pediatría y buscó en el refrigerador una bolsa de papel marrón que contenía un sándwich que había comprado en la mañana en un deli que le gustaba mucho. Había decidido llevar dos sándwiches: uno para él y otro para House. El suyo lo dejaba bien escondido en pediatría, y el de House lo había guardado en el refrigerador de oncología, con su correspondiente nota que decía: “No tocar, propiedad de Wilson”, donde sabía que él iría a buscarlo.  


  


Wilson fue a la oficina de House, donde éste se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, ya degustando su almuerzo: el sándwich Reuben que Wilson le había comprado. Se paró enfrente de él y puso su sándwich y una lata de refresco sobre el escritorio. House alzó una ceja, algo sorprendido, y luego sonrió sin decir nada y siguió comiendo. Wilson le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando sonó su celular. El identificador de llamadas le indicó que era Bonnie. Wilson salió de la oficina para tomar la llamada. House lo miró con interés, agarró el refresco y comenzó a beberlo.  Cuando Wilson regresó tomó asiento, se quitó el saco, lo puso sobre la silla, sacó su sándwich de la bolsa y en eso se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba.  


  


-Me estaba ahogando- dijo House con cara de inocencia, y siguió bebiendo a grandes sorbos.  


  


Wilson suspiró resignado y se encaminó a la máquina de refrescos que estaba en el pasillo. A la próxima no olvidaría comprarle también una bebida a House, y de paso unas papas fritas.  Una vez que Wilson se perdió de vista, House se levantó de prisa y sacó el teléfono de Wilson del bolsillo de su saco. Revisó la lista de llamadas recientes y frunció el ceño.  Cuando Wilson regresó House estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, comiendo y bebiendo. Empezaron a  platicar de trivialidades. La cara de House era de lo más normal, no dejaba entrever en lo absoluto lo que estaba pensando ni lo que planeaba hacer.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También pueden leer mis fanfics en: http://unisono.homestead.com


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi beta Kay Hearts por su gran ayuda. :D

 

Wilson vio con satisfacción cómo los empleados del almacén descargaban y acomodaban sus compras.  Los espacios vacíos se iban llenando poco a poco; las cuatro paredes empezaban a tomar forma de hogar. Lo único que le faltaba era el ruido de un bastón sobre los pisos de madera y el suave sonido de un piano, pensó mientras montaban la pantalla plana a en una pared de la sala.  


  


  


  


Empezaba a obscurecer cuando los hombres se fueron.  Wilson recorrió cada una de las habitaciones, inspeccionándolas con detenimiento, contento del efecto que producía la mezcla de sus antiguas pertenencias con las nuevas. Aún quedaba bastante campo libre, pero confiaba en que pronto esa situación llegaría a su fin.   


  


  


  


Cansado después de un arduo día de trabajo, Wilson decidió comenzar a arreglar su habitación para poder irse a dormir temprano. Antes de llegar a su casa había pasado a su hotel a recoger la ropa y pertenencias que tenía allá, y a liquidar su cuenta, dando por terminada su estancia. Los empleados (en especial las mujeres) lamentaron mucho la partida del amable doctor Wilson, pero él estaba impaciente por huir de aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos infelices.  


  


  


  


Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, Wilson se metió a la ducha. El agua caliente sobre sus hombros le daba un masaje sumamente reconfortante. Mientras se tallaba tomó nota mental de que necesitaría instalar unas agarraderas para que House se apoyara. La evocación de su amante abrió un caudal de imágenes sensuales. Wilson recordó las veces que se habían bañado juntos y comenzó a sentirse endurecer. La ducha del departamento de House era angosta, no daba mucho espacio para maniobrar, por lo que habían tenido que conformarse con besarse y frotar sus miembros bajo el chorro caliente de agua. Wilson se estremeció con excitación al pensar en todas las posibilidades que les ofrecía este nuevo cuarto de baño, con una ducha amplia y una tina por separado. Ardientes fantasías se mezclaron con el vapor; Wilson comenzó a frotar su miembro pensando que era la mano de House la que lo tocaba, la que frotaba sus pezones, imaginándolo duro y listo para entrar en él, poseyéndolo frenéticamente. Wilson se vino sobre los mosaicos blancos. Dejó que el agua lavara su semen y se recargó un momento contra la pared, sintiéndose plácidamente mareado. El repiqueteo del timbre lo sacó de su ensoñación. ¿Quién podría ser? Solamente Cuddy sabía que se había mudado. Tal vez un vecino, o acaso…, no, House no podía haberlo descubierto todavía. ¿O sí? Tratándose de él, todo era posible. El timbre siguió sonando. Wilson se secó rápidamente y se puso una bata de baño. Corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla, se topó con una cara conocida.  


  


  


  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


House miró de nuevo la dirección que le había dado Bonnie. No estaba familiarizado con el vecindario y tardó un poco en ubicarse, pero al final llegó a su destino. Afuera de una casa azul estaba el Volvo de Wilson. House le bajó la velocidad a su motocicleta y se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Wilson le había mentido. El fin de semana no estuvo en su hotel, le había llamado sábado y domingo, en la mañana y en la tarde, y no lo había encontrado. Ese mismo día, saliendo del hospital, había pasado al hotel, donde le informaron que acababa de mudarse. ¿Por qué le había ocultado la compra de la casa? ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?  Podía preguntarle al día siguiente en el hospital, pero era mejor caerle de sorpresa. No podía esperar a ver su cara de shock cuando lo encontrara en el umbral de la puerta.  


  


  


  


Estacionó la motocicleta en la banqueta y se apeó con cuidado. Tal vez sería mejor asustar a Wilson asomándose de repente por una ventana. Caminó sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer nada de ruido con su bastón, hacia una habitación que tenía la luz encendida. Miró por la ventana y ahí, acostado en un sillón, vio a Wilson vestido sólo con una bata de baño, besándose con la Dra. Lane.  El bastón se le cayó, haciendo un ruido sordo. House lo levantó y se alejó del lugar.  


  


  


  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


\- ¡Dra. Lane!- exclamó Wilson sorprendido de ver a Rachel llamando a su puerta.  


  


  


  


-¡James, querido, hola, buenas noches!- dijo ella dándole un beso a la mejilla y entrando en la casa sin esperar a que la invitara a pasar.  


  


  


  


Wilson se quedó desconcertado, sin atinar a preguntarle qué hacía ahí, en su casa, a esa hora.  Ella notó su turbación, pero no le dio importancia y comenzó a hablar.  


  


  


  


-Siento llegar a esta hora, pero se me olvidó entregarte unos documentos- explicó mientras sacaba un fólder de su portafolio-, son los requerimientos para que elabores un manual que permita implementar tu programa en otros hospitales que deseen adoptarlo. Tiene que estar revisado y aprobado antes de que se den por terminadas las actividades en el hospital, será mejor que empieces a trabajar de inmediato- concluyó extendiéndole el fólder mientras sonreía seductoramente.  


  


  


  


-Eh, sí gracias- dijo Wilson tomando el fólder con algo de aprensión al tiempo que se acomodaba la bata, sentía la mirada ardiente de  Rachel sobre él y eso lo ponía muy incómodo-. Dr. Lane, es algo tarde y yo….  


  


  


  


-Qué bonita casa tienes- lo interrumpió ella mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la sala, viendo los muebles y tocando las cosas que había en los libreros-. Wilson se sentó en el brazo del sillón y empezó a pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de correrla sin ser grosero.  


  


  


  


-Escuche, Dra. Lane- empezó a decir con fastidio, pero ella caminó rápidamente y se le paró enfrente.  


  


  


  


-Pero es demasiado grande para ti, sin duda te has de sentir solo- dijo sonriéndole con los ojos entornados.  


  


  


  


-En realidad yo….  


  


  


  


-Yo te podría hacer compañía- dijo echándole los brazos al cuello y besándolo en la boca sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o protestar. El impulso fue demasiado y los dos cayeron sobre el sillón. Rachel lo besaba con fuerza, Wilson se quedó atónito hasta que sintió que ella empezaba a desamarrarle el nudo de la bata. Enojado, le detuvo la mano y la empujó, quitándosela de encima. Rachel cayó al suelo soltando un chillido.  


  


  


  


-Dra. Lane- comenzó a decir Wilson con voz severa al tiempo que se amarraba bien la bata- su conducta es inapropiada. Yo nunca le he dicho que estoy interesado en tener con usted algo más que una relación de trabajo. Haga el favor de irse de mi casa en este instante y no vuelva jamás- concluyó caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola y haciendo con la mano una seña que le indicaba que partiera.  


  


  


  


Rachel se levantó rápidamente, se acomodó la ropa, tomó su portafolios, y salió sin mirar siquiera a Wilson, quien suspiró aliviado al verla irse. Cerró la puerta  y se recargó en ella. En parte ese desagradable incidente había sido su culpa, debió haberle puesto un alto a Lane desde el inicio. Ahora habían llegado demasiado lejos y todo estaba en riesgo. Wilson frunció el ceño.  Si Rachel intentaba desquitarse de su rechazo entorpeciendo o negándole el resto del dinero para concluir la remodelación en el hospital, él iría con Cuddy y le contaría todo. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que una mujer despechada afectara a sus pacientes. La demandaría por acoso sexual si era necesario. Tomando esa resolución, Wilson le puso seguro a la puerta, apagó la luz de la sala y se fue a dormir.  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


House entró cojeando a su apartamento, prendió la luz y contempló un altero de periódicos y revistas que tenía sobre la mesita de centro. Se sentó en el sillón y los tiró de un manotazo. Los que quedaron encima le sirvieron para recargar los pies. Gruñó molesto, su pierna le estaba doliendo mucho. Volteó al piso desde donde diversas fotos de Wilson, muchas con Rachel, le sonreían, burlándose de su infortunio.  House se levantó con trabajo, agarró una botella de whisky, un vaso, y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. Sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, tomó dos tabletas de vicodín y se las tragó con el licor.  


  


  


  


Por supuesto, era de esperarse que algo así ocurriera. Wilson siempre había sido popular, querido por todos. La fama que le había traído el premio había incrementado su atractivo y lo había hecho inmensamente popular. Ahora no sólo las enfermeras, doctoras y empleadas varias del hospital Princeton Plainsboro lo miraban con lujuria, también las de todo el maldito país.  


  


  


  


House agarró un periódico y comenzó a romper la página donde estaba una nota de los premios Pfizer, engalanada con una gran foto de Wilson con Rachel.  Odiaba cómo se veían los dos, perfectos, resplandecientes, como estrellas de cine. Hacían una pareja de ensueño. James y Rachel, los doctores maravilla.  ¿Cómo podía competir contra Rachel? Él era desgarbado, tullido, cínico, desconsiderado, odiado por todos. Wilson jamás arriesgaría todo lo que había logrado en su carrera por el escándalo que le podría traer una relación gay, y menos  con alguien como él.    


  


  


  


Qué idiota había sido al esperar que lo suyo pudiera funcionar. ¿Por qué le había dicho que lo amaba? Claro, porque por poco fallece y su cerebro no pensaba con claridad. Cuando despertó y vio a Wilson ahí a su lado, muerto de la preocupación, las palabras se le salieron en un impulso inconsciente, tal vez no deseando llevarse a la tumba sus sentimientos. Ahora pensaba que hubiera sido mejor callarse para siempre.  


  


  


  


Después de todo, lo que Rachel le ofrecía a Wilson lo que él verdaderamente deseaba: la conformidad y complacencia de un matrimonio normal. No por nada se había casado tres veces y había tenido incontables novias. En el fondo siempre había deseado una casita con cerca blanca, un perro, una bella esposa que lo recibiera al llegar del trabajo y 2.5 hijos.  Pues bien, ya tenía la casita, el perro y no faltaba mucho para que los demás elementos llegaran.  


  


  


  


&lt;&lt;¡¡A la mierda con Wilson!! &gt;&gt;, pensó House furioso mientras apuraba otro vaso de whisky. Lo único que Wilson quería de él era arreglar su miseria, se sentía atraído por ella, pero al final terminaba abandonándolo como había hecho con sus ex esposas. Nunca se lo había tomado en serio.  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


Un torbellino de actividades envolvió a Wilson el resto de la semana. Nuevamente tuvo que dar entrevistas además de seguir con las consultas a sus pacientes, atender el programa de voluntarios y trabajar en el manual que le había encargado Lane. House también pareció estar muy ocupado, puesto que no lo vio más que brevemente de pasada, mientras caminaba junto a su equipo a hacerle algún examen o tratamiento extraño, digna del doctor Frankestein, a su paciente en turno.  


  


  


  


El viernes Cuddy le avisó que la Dra. Lane había llamado para decir que no iba a poder ir ese día, que su inspección se postergaba hasta nuevo aviso.  Wilson suspiró aliviado cuando Cuddy no mencionó que hubiera algún problema con el dinero. Tal vez Lane simplemente había decidido retirarse de escena sin hacer ningún escándalo.  Wilson aprovechó el tiempo libre que le dejó la ausencia de la doctora para proseguir con su trabajo. Aún así, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse hasta tarde, y en vista de que aún le quedaba mucho papeleo qué hacer, se llevó los pendientes a casa, donde siguió trabajando durante el fin de semana.  


  


  


  


El martes siguiente Wilson se sintió preocupado, seguía sin haber podido ver a House. Desde el lunes lo había buscado a su oficina pero no lo había encontrado, ni a él ni a ninguno de los miembros de su equipo. Sabía que había tenido varios casos seguidos, pero aún así, era demasiado tiempo sin encontrarse con él.  


  


  


  


-¿Has visto a House? No hay rastros de él en su oficina- le preguntó a Cuddy.  


  


  


  


-Por alguna extraña razón, que me da miedo averiguar, ha estado utilizando de oficina diversos sitios del hospital. Ayer me lo encontré en la morgue usando de pizarrón a uno de los cadáveres.  


  


  


  


-¿Otra vez quiere que le devuelvas algo?- inquirió Wilson, recordando un lío similar que había armado House cuando protestó para que le regresaran su alfombra manchada de sangre.  


  


  


  


-No tengo idea. Que yo sepa no se ha cambiado nada de su oficina. A menos que quiera que le devuelta el contacto quemado donde se electrocutó. Pero ya tiene tiempo de eso y no me ha mencionado nada al respecto.  


  


  


  


-Qué raro…  


  


  


  


-Es House, raro es su segundo nombre. Tal vez es una nueva forma de torturar a su equipo, qué se yo. Mientras no entorpezca las actividades del resto del hospital, y haga su trabajo, no me interesa meterme en sus asuntos- concluyó Cuddy.  


  


  


  


Wilson asintió y se fue a dar una consulta. Al terminar era hora del almuerzo, tenía bastante tiempo libre hasta la hora de su entrevista de la tarde, por lo que decidió emplearlo para buscar a House; tenía ganas de darle la sorpresa de la casa nueva. De repente, su celular sonó, revisó el identificador de llamadas y vio que era Bonnie.  


  


  


  


\- Bonnie, hola, ¿cómo estás?  


  


  


  


-Bien, James. Escucha, he estado muy ocupada, y supongo que también tú. Pero necesito saber cuándo vendrás por Héctor.  


  


  


  


-¿Héctor?  


  


  


  


-Sí, Héctor, tu perro. ¿Qué House no te dio el recado? Por supuesto que no, debí imaginarme que ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de hacer algo así.  


  


  


  


-¿Qué tiene que ver House?- preguntó Wilson presintiendo que algo malo venía.  


  


  


  


-El martes pasado me llamó para decirme que quería que le enviara información de un par de departamentos. Aproveché para pedirle que te dijera que pasaras por Héctor, puesto que ya tenías casa nueva con jardín, no habría problema de que lo cuidaras.  Él me aseguró que te diría en cuanto te viera, que precisamente iba camino a tu casa, pero que se le había olvidado el nombre de la calle, así que le di la dirección completa.  ¿No me digas que se perdió de todos modos?  


  


  


  


-No, sí llegó. Gracias Bonnie. Pasaré por Héctor mañana en la tarde- se despidió Wilson lo más calmadamente que pudo, a pesar de que su corazón latía violentamente. Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente House había visto a Rachel en su casa y había supuesto lo peor, por eso ya no quería verlo ni hablarle. Tenía que encontrarlo de inmediato y aclarar las cosas.  


  


  


  


Wilson recorrió frenéticamente los diferentes sitios del hospital donde sabía que a House le gustaba descansar, hasta que por fin lo localizó en el cuarto del paciente en coma, viendo telenovelas y comiéndose un sándwich que dejaba migajas por encima del pobre hombre inconsciente.  


  


  


  


-House, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Wilson en el tono más normal que pudo, entrando en la habitación.  


  


  


  


House lo ignoró y siguió viendo su programa. Wilson se acercó a él y se agachó para darle un beso, pero House volteó la cara.  


  


  


  


-¿House? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Wilson, esperando a que su amante sacara a colación el tema para explicarle lo que había ocurrido.  


  


  


  


House se levantó de su asiento, caminó unos pasos hasta el centro de la habitación y se paró de espaldas a Wilson, moviendo nervioso su bastón.  


  


  


  


-Acabemos con esto- dijo por fin en un tono seco.  


  


  


  


-¿Con qué?  


  


  


  


-Con esto, con esta… relación.  


  


  


  


-¿Estás terminando conmigo?- exclamó Wilson sintiendo que le temblaba la voz- ¿Por qué?  


  


  


  


-¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarme por qué?- gritó House dándose la vuelta para encarar a Wilson- ¿Te compras una casa para acostarte libremente con tu amante nueva y aún así esperas seguir metiéndote en mi cama? ¿Quién jodidos te crees que eres? ¡Maldito playboy!  


  


  


  


-House- comenzó a decir Wilson alzando las manos en señal conciliadora-, yo no tengo nada que ver con la Dra. Lane.  


  


  


  


-Me vienes diciendo eso desde que llegó- replicó House lleno de ira, apuntándolo con el bastón- pero aún así te la pasas todo el tiempo con ella, no me digas que es un malentendido que estuviera sobre ti con su lengua dentro de tu boca.  


  


  


  


-Pues sí, es un malentendido- se defendió Wilson-, yo no le di mi dirección, quién sabe cómo la consiguió y se presentó así de repente, luego me empezó a besar y me tiró sobre el sillón. Pero yo la rechacé y le dije que no me interesaba en lo absoluto.  


  


  


  


-¿Esperas que te crea?  


  


  


  


-La prueba es que no ha regresado desde entonces. Le dijo a Cuddy que sus inspecciones futuras se limitarían a lo indispensable. Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras y te dirá que ya no la han visto siguiéndome.  


  


  


  


-¿Y por qué no me dijiste que habías comprado una casa nueva?- inquirió House un poco más tranquilo, pero aún con recelo en su voz.  


  


  


  


-Quería darte una sorpresa- comenzó a explicar Wilson en tono conciliador, acercándose despacio a House, como quien no quiere asustar a un animal herido y enojado-. Me pareció que tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no podía insistirte en buscar un departamento nuevo cuando yo seguía viviendo en un hotel, por eso compré una casa con el dinero del premio. No te lo había mencionado porque aún no estaba lista, pero ya tengo todo en su lugar y espero que me visites todas las veces que quieras- concluyó al tiempo que tomaba la mano de House y depositaba una llave en ella.  


  


  


  


-¿Es de….?- preguntó House sin alzar los ojos, fijando la vista en el pequeño objeto dorado que resplandecía en su mano.  


  


  


  


-Sí, es de mi casa. Te la doy como prueba de que no tengo nada qué ocultar. Puedes ir cuando quieras y comprobar que no hay nadie más que yo. Y Héctor, claro, pero supongo que él no te pone celoso- bromeó Wilson acariciando la cara de House, pasando sus dedos delicadamente sobre la barba a medio crecer.  


  


  


  


House no se acercó a Wilson, pero tampoco le impidió que lo tocara, lo que Wilson interpretó como una buena señal. Siguió acariciándolo suavemente. Finalmente, después de un rato, House levantó la vista, fijando sus intensos ojos azules en Wilson y abrió la boca:  


  


  


  


-Yo….  


  


  


  


Pero Wilson no supo lo que quería decirle porque en eso entraron Taub y Kutner con los resultados de una prueba.  


  


  


  


-¿Interrumpimos?- dijo Kutner al sentir que llegaban justo a la mitad de algo importante.  


  


  


  


-No- respondió House alejándose de Wilson, tomó el fólder que tenía Taub en las manos y comenzó a leer la hoja de resultados-. Ajá, yo tenía razón, su potasio es muy bajo, eso significa que…- exclamó House mientras comenzaba a caminar, saliendo de la habitación seguido por sus empleados.  


  


  


  


Wilson se quedó solo en el cuarto, el silencio era interrumpido intermitentemente por el ruido que hacían las máquinas a las que estaba conectado el paciente en coma. Wilson suspiró, miró al techo, puso las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y se fue  a su oficina.  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También pueden leer mis fics en mi archivo: http://unisono.homestead.com


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco a mi maravillosa beta Kay Hearts por su valiosa ayuda. :)

El otoño estaba en todo su esplendor en Nueva Jersey, trayendo viento fresco y pintando las hojas de diversos tonos de café, rojo y amarillo, dándole un aspecto muy cálido y colorido a los jardines del hospital Princeton Plainsboro. Wilson salió un momento a su balcón, se estiró y paseó la vista por los alrededores sin realmente ponerle atención a algo en particular, disfrutando los últimos rayos del sol que comenzaba a ponerse.  


  


  


  


Un ruido proveniente de la oficina de diagnósticos lo hizo voltear en esa dirección, alcanzó a ver a House vociferando y moviendo su bastón, Kutner estaba agachado levantando el pizarrón. Aparentemente el sonido había sido causado porque House lo había tirado al darle un golpe. Sea lo que fuere que estaba discutiendo airadamente con Foreman, quedó resuelto pronto porque todos salieron de la habitación, sin duda en camino a torturar a algún paciente. Las cosas seguían como siempre, muy a pesar de Wilson.  House y él ya se hablaban, pero no habían regresado a la intimidad de antes; además, su carga de trabajo no le ayudaba mucho, aunque Rachel no se había vuelto a parar por el hospital desde aquel incidente, seguía teniendo mucho qué hacer. Aunque amaba su programa de voluntarios, esperaba que la remodelación del área y las entrevistas con los medios terminaran pronto o él perdería la cabeza.  Se frotó el puente de la nariz y regresó a la oficina a terminar sus pendientes.  


  


  


  


Wilson siguió trabajando el resto de la tarde, pero en vista de que la montaña de papeles no parecía disminuir, decidió llevarse lo más urgente a casa. Por primera vez deseó que Rachel estuviera ahí para explicarle algunos puntos que tenía que desarrollar para el manual del programa de voluntarios que no terminaba de entender. Él prefería que se mantuviera lejos, pero tendría que contactarla tarde o temprano para que revisara si estaba bien lo que llevaba redactado.  


  


  


  


Wilson iba manejando despacio, perdido en sus pensamientos, por eso no se dio cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría en su casa hasta que estuvo cerca. &lt;&lt;No recuerdo haber dejado la luz prendida. ¿Se habrá metido un ladrón?&gt;&gt;, pensó preocupado mientras se estacionaba. Bajó despacio del auto, sacó de la cajuela una llave de cruz y se dirigió a la puerta; por su mente pasaban toda clase de pensamientos sobre lo que podía ocurrir, hasta que de repente, una idea le llegó: &lt;&lt;¿Será House?&gt;&gt;, se preguntó esperanzado, sintiendo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.  


  


  


  


Una bolita blanca con patas salió a recibirlo, llevando en el hocico uno de sus zapatos franceses preferidos.  


  


  


  


-¡Héctor! ¿Qué haces aquí adentro?- le preguntó Wilson mientras peleaba con él para recuperar su zapato, aunque fue demasiado tarde: estaba totalmente arruinado: mordido y babeado de todos lados.  


  


  


  


-Estaba ladrando mucho en el jardín y no me dejaba escuchar la televisión, por eso lo dejé pasar- dijo una voz conocida desde la cocina.  


  


  


  


-¡House!- exclamó Wilson contento, caminó hacia la cocina y ahí estaba él, recargado contra el mostrador, comiendo helado directo del bote.  


  


  


  


-Ya era hora de que volvieras, muero de hambre, ¿qué vamos a cenar?-preguntó House como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar en la cocina de la nueva casa de Wilson saqueando su refrigerador.  


  


  


  


Wilson sonrió al verlo y se paró frente a él. Puso tentativamente una mano sobre el hombro de House y, al ver que éste no rehuía al contacto, lo frotó delicadamente. Decidió no tratar de besarlo, era mejor tomar las cosas con calma y volver a construir su relación poco a poco.  


  


  


  


-Bueno- dijo Wilson mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba un contenedor de plástico-, como no esperaba visitas, y puesto que no he tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado, sólo tengo espagueti de anteayer.  


  


  


  


Wilson abrió el contenedor y le mostró la pasta a House, quién la miró con interés, le metió un dedo, probó la salsa y luego movió la cabeza con aprobación.  


  


  


  


-Me parece bien, puedes servirlo de inmediato.  


  


  


  


-A la orden, su majestad- bromeó Wilson y prosiguió a calentar el espagueti en el horno de microondas-. Toma asiento mientras hago una ensalada- dijo sacando una lechuga y jitomates del refrigerador-.  


  


  


  


Pronto la cena estuvo sobre la mesa. Wilson destapó una botella de vino italiano y le sirvió una generosa copa a House, quien la bebió toda y tomó más, dándole a entender a Wilson que le gustaba. Los dos cenaron platicando animadamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Wilson no cabía en sí de contento, su sueño se estaba volviendo de realidad: estaba con House en su nueva casa viviendo una escena perfectamente hogareña, con todo y perro a su lado. Sólo esperaba que no ocurriera algo más que perturbara su felicidad.  


  


  


  


Una vez que terminaron la cena, los dos se sentaron frente a la pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas. Wilson le dio el control a House, quien comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta que encontró una película que le pareció interesante. Ambos la vieron en silencio. Héctor se había ido a dormir después de cenar y no había ningún ruido que los molestara. Wilson se sentía plácidamente somnoliento. Había disfrutado una rica cena y tenía a House a su lado, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, percibir su olor característico, mezcla de detergente y colonia. Wilson se acercó más a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.  


  


  


  


Wilson estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando sintió que House puso la mano en su rodilla y empezó a frotarla, subiendo después por el interior de su muslo hasta que se detuvo en la entrepierna. Wilson despertó de inmediato, todo su cuerpo lo hizo, en especial su miembro, que comenzó a levantarse ante las caricias de House. Wilson volteó a ver a su amante, ambos se miraron un instante, como comprobando que entendían y aceptaban las intenciones del otro, y luego acercaron lentamente sus bocas. Se besaron despacio, titubeando un poco, reconociendo el sabor que hacía tanto no probaban. La pasión comenzó a apoderarse de ellos y aumentaron la intensidad de sus caricias y sus besos. Se quitaron las camisas, deseosos de sentir el roce de su piel desnuda. House le bajó la bragueta del pantalón a Wilson y le metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior, haciéndolo gemir al sentir el contacto de su mano contra la parte más sensible de su piel. Wilson le devolvió el favor a House y pronto los dos se encontraron sin pantalones, jadeando, besando desesperadamente sus bocas y sus cuerpos ardientes. House le mordió el hombro a Wilson, y eso, combinado con la fricción en su miembro, fue suficiente para hacer que se derramara sobre la mano de House.  Aunque se sentía exhausto, Wilson siguió frotando a House hasta que él también llegó a su clímax. Ninguno de los dos pudo moverse por un rato, se quedaron sentados en el sillón, oyendo los latidos desbocados de sus corazones y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.  


  


  


  


Pasado un momento, cuando sintió que por fin sus piernas lo podían sostener, Wilson se levantó del sillón y le tendió la mano a House, quién lo miró con expresión cansada, pero satisfecha, y se apoyó en él para ponerse de pie. Wilson lo guió hasta su dormitorio y acto seguido fue al baño a asearse, regresó con una toalla húmeda y limpió a House, quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre las cobijas. Wilson destendió la cama, ayudó a House a acomodarse y se acostó a su lado, suspirando contento.  


  


  


  


-Te amo- le dijo Wilson a House, y depositó un beso en su hombro. Como respuesta recibió un ronquido, pero no le importó. Abrazó a House y se durmió, dichoso de tenerlo a su lado.  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


Wilson caminó contento por los pasillos del hospital, al pasar enfrente de la oficina  de House se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo en plena acción, discutiendo con su equipo el último misterio médico que había caído en sus manos. House lo vio y lo saludó con la mirada, sonriéndole  un poco, lo que causó que Kutner, Trece, Taub y Foreman voltearan a ver a quién le dedicaba esa rara semisonrisa. Wilson alzó la mano a modo de saludo y se fue apresuradamente a su despacho, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Era probable que el equipo de House sospechara que había algo más que amistad entre ellos, pero no le importaba, se sentía demasiado feliz como para que algo así perturbara su vida.  


  


  


  


Tal como Wilson lo había esperado, House había ido a visitarlo constantemente, atraído por la buena comida y la gran televisión. A veces se quedaba a dormir, pero aún no había dejado ninguna de sus pertenencias, ni siquiera un cambio de ropa o su cepillo dental. Wilson estaba seguro de que todo era cuestión de ser paciente; quedaba menos de un mes para que desalojaran el edificio donde vivía House y éste todavía no había encontrado un departamento adónde mudarse. Es más, Wilson estaba seguro de que ni siquiera lo había buscado. Él a veces le preguntaba de pasada a House, para que no sospechara nada, si ya había hallado algo que le gustara, y siempre recibía evasivas. Fingía molestarse, pero en realidad se sentía muy contento porque pronto vivirían juntos. Estaba seguro de que un día de estos llegaría del trabajo y se encontraría con todas las pertenencias de House ya colocadas en su casa. Sí, su plan era perfecto, su vida era perfecta, y no había nada que la arruinara.  


  


  


  


-La Dra. Lane viene mañana- le dejó caer Cuddy como una bomba junto con un altero de folders que puso en su escritorio, sacándolo por completo de su ensoñación de una vida doméstica ideal.  


  


  


  


-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Wilson algo contrariado. No le agradaba tenerla de nuevo rondando justo cuando las cosas iban tan bien con House.  


  


  


  


-Va a venir junto con un equipo de grabación a documentar las mejoras que se han hecho al área de oncología con el dinero del premio Pfizer. Puede que tarden todo el día, pero si todo sale bien, será nada más mañana- lo animó Cuddy, sabiendo el mal rato que esa doctora le hacía pasar.  


  


  


  


-Bien, moveré las consultas que tenía programadas- dijo Wilson sacando su agenda y tomando nota de llamar a su secretaria más tarde-. ¿Cómo va la ampliación de la sala del programa de voluntarios? ¿Ya solucionaron el problema de la humedad en el techo?  


  


  


  


-No, aún no, el contratista lo está dejando para el final hasta que se controle la transminación del viejo depósito de agua. Pero el resto del área va bastante bien, la antigua sala ya está completamente remodelada. También están terminando de instalar la máquina de haces de protones, podemos mostrar eso- concluyó Cuddy abriendo la puerta-. ¡Ah, y algo muy importante, mantén…  


  


  


  


-…alejado a House- terminó de decir Wilson-. Lo sé, lo sé, haré lo mejor que pueda para que no nos cause ningún problema. Le diré a Cameron que le busque un caso interesante que lo mantenga ocupado todo el día.  


  


  


  


Cuddy asintió y salió de la oficina de Wilson, dejándolo pensativo, buscando cómo podría convencer a House de no interferir en lo absoluto con la grabación. Lo meditó un rato y decidió que el primer paso requería una visita al supermercado.   


  


  


  


  


  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


Wilson colocó una humeante fuente de asado de cordero con alcachofas sobre la mesa del comedor.  Le sirvió una generosa porción a House, luego destapó un vino tinto y le llenó la copa.  House contempló la escena con curiosidad, la comida olía exquisita, el vino era de primera calidad y la mesa tenía puesta un elegante mantel blanco (sin duda regalo de alguna de las bodas de Wilson), hasta había un par de velas encendidas.  


  


  


  


-Salud- dijo Wilson alzando su copa.  


  


  


  


House lo miró un instante, como si dudara de participar en el brindis, pero después, para alivio de Wilson, alzó su copa, la hizo chocar contra la suya y comenzó a comer normalmente. Wilson preguntó cómo había estado su día y House comenzó a quejarse de todos los idiotas que había tenido que atender en la clínica. La cena transcurrió con normalidad y después del postre, Wilson trajo café.  


  


  


  


-Y bien, ¿cuándo vas a ver a Rachel?- preguntó House tranquilamente mientras le ponía azúcar a su bebida.  


  


  


  


Wilson estaba tomando un sorbo de café cuando House mencionó a la Dra. Lane, la sorpresa hizo que se quemara la lengua y casi se ahogara. House lo vio toser impasiblemente. Una vez que Wilson se sintió en condiciones de hablar, no le quedó más que confesar.  


  


  


  


-Mañana- musitó algo apenado- ¿Cómo…?   


  


  


  


-Es muy simple, te esmeras en la cocina cuando hay algo que celebrar, o cuando quieres pedir un gran favor. No es mi cumpleaños, y tampoco el tuyo, lo que nos deja la petición. Hace tiempo que Rachel no se para por el hospital, por lo que deduje que tenía que ser algo relacionado con ella- explicó House mientras removía su café.  


  


  


  


Wilson suspiró, no en balde House era experto en diagnósticos, sus capacidades de deducción eran asombrosas. Lo mejor era contarle todo de una vez.  


  


  


  


-Se trata de un documental. Todos los años, los encargados de prensa de los premios Pfizer visitan los hospitales donde trabajan los doctores ganadores para grabar las mejoras que se han hecho con el dinero que les otorgaron.  Mañana la Dra. Lane y su equipo van a ir a trabajar a nuestro hospital, y bueno, por supuesto que tengo que estar ahí.  


  


  


  


-Mmm…- murmuró House mirando a Wilson por encima de su taza, escrutando cada una de sus palabras.  


  


  


  


-House, ya sabes que esa doctora no me cae bien, que si por mi fuera no la vería más, pero esta es una cuestión meramente profesional. Si no tienen interrupciones acabarán de grabar mañana, por eso quería pedirte…  


  


  


  


-¿Que no meta mis narices en este asunto y te deje a solas con ella, otra vez?- dijo House dura y secamente, mirando fijamente a Wilson.  


  


  


  


-Yo…no quería decir eso- se excusó Wilson con expresión contrariada ante la rudeza del tono de House. Sabía que, después de todos los problemas que le había ocasionado Rachel, no estaba en la mejor posición de pedirle a su amante que se mantuviera alejado de ellos mientras trabajaban, pero también quería que su programa de voluntarios siguiera adelante y tuviera reconocimiento, y para eso la necesitaba-. No estaremos solos- comenzó a razonar- nos va a acompañar Cuddy y todo un equipo de grabación. No habrá oportunidad de que intente besarme otra vez y….  


  


  


  


-Está bien- dijo de pronto House.  


  


  


  


-¿E…está bien?- preguntó sorprendido Wilson, incapaz de creer que House accediera tan fácil a dejar en paz a Rachel-. ¿Eso quiere decir que…?  


  


  


  


-Que no voy a decirle nada a esa doctora Lane ni a ocasionar problemas en la grabación- explicó poniendo su cara más seria.  


  


  


  


-G…gracias- por fin acertó a decir Wilson, sintiéndose todavía atónito. No estaba acostumbrado a ver el lado generoso de House muy seguido.  


  


  


  


-Pero a cambio…  


  


  


  


Wilson sonrió. Por fin comenzaba a sonar como el viejo House.  


  


  


  


-…. quiero un mes de cenas como esta.  


  


  


  


-Dos semanas- atajó Wilson. No estaba dispuesto a cocinar platillos complicados durante tanto tiempo, tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital.  


  


  


  


-Tres.  


  


  


  


-Dos y media.  


  


  


  


-Hecho- exclamó House extendiéndole la mano.  


  


  


  


Wilson se la estrechó, feliz de haber llegado a un acuerdo.  


  


  


  


-Y también quiero que me pagues con favores sexuales- dijo House sonriéndole lujuriosamente al tiempo que ponía su mano en la entrepierna de Wilson y comenzaba a frotarla.  


  


  


  


Wilson se estremeció ante el contacto y empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba.  


  


  


  


-Será un placer- murmuró con voz ronca, inclinándose para besar a House.  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


Esa noche, House contempló a Wilson mientras dormía. Se veía tan pacífico, tan joven, con el cabello todo desordenado, babeando un poco la almohada. House no podía dormir,  su pierna le estaba molestando demasiado. Claro que no podía esperar otra cosa después de una sesión de sexo apasionado como la que acababa de tener. Se frotó el muslo tratando de mitigar el dolor. No le importaría si sólo le doliera después de una actividad física intensa, pero el problema era que le dolía todo el maldito tiempo. El dolor sordo nunca se iba, a veces se calmaba un poco, el Vicodín lo atontaba, pero seguía ahí, gruñendo por lo bajo como un perro rabioso, indicándole que jamás, en lo que le quedara de vida, dejaría de clavarle los colmillos, de desgarrarle la carne.   


  


  


  


House le acarició despacio la cabeza a Wilson, quien se movió un poco y siguió perdido en el mundo de los sueños.  Decidió que era mejor levantarse para no despertarlo. Tomó su bastón y caminó con una cojera pronunciada a la sala. Se echó en el sillón y tragó dos pastillas de Vicodín. Prendió la tele, esperando distraerse en lo que le hacían efecto. El ruido hizo reaccionar a Héctor, quien se salió de la canasta que le servía de cama, se acercó a House y lo miró con sus ojillos negros.  Se paró sobre las patas traseras, apoyó las delanteras en el sillón y ladró.  


  


  


  


-Shh, silencio- lo regañó House. Tenía la televisión en un volumen bajo, pero los agudos ladridos del perro podían ser suficientes para despertar a Wilson.  


  


  


  


Héctor intentó subirse al sillón, pero House lo empujó suavemente abajo. El can se conformó con que House le acariciara la cabeza mientras se echaba a su lado en el piso.  


  


  


  


La suavidad del pelaje de Héctor de algún modo calmó a House. El perro estaba inmaculadamente limpio, a pesar de ser blanco y pasar tanto tiempo en el jardín. Era de esperarse, teniendo un amo con Wilson. Seguramente lo bañaba cada semana con un costoso shampoo y después le secaba el pelo con su secadora.  


  


  


  


House suspiró, el Vicodín comenzaba a hacer efecto. El día siguiente, más bien en unas horas, la Dra. Lane pondría sus nefastos pies en el hospital. Si por él fuera ya le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas, pero no se trataba sólo de él. Todo ese asunto de los premios Pfizer era importante para Wilson.  Ya una vez había puesto en peligro su trabajo como doctor, ahora no quería poner en riesgo su incipiente carrera como celebridad médica. No quería que Wilson lo odiara.   


  


  


  


  


  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


-Dra. Lane- dijo Wilson a modo de saludo al encontrarse cara a cara con ella en el hospital.  


  


  


  


-Dr. Wilson- le respondió ella secamente-. Pase por favor con aquella persona para que lo maquille- le indicó en el mismo tono cortante, y se fue a supervisar al equipo que estaba montando las luces y cámaras en el área remodelada.  


  


  


  


Wilson suspiró aliviado. Aquella mañana había salido temprano de casa sin esperar a House para ser el primero en ver a Rachel, hablar con ella y calmarla en caso de que se le pusiera difícil. Por suerte parecía que el rechazo a sus intenciones había sido más que claro y que ella no pretendía intentar nada más.  


  


  


  


Una vez que Wilson estuvo maquillado (menos mal que House no estaba ahí o se hubiera burlado de él diciéndole que era tan vanidoso que seguramente pronto empezaría a maquillarse para ir a trabajar), fue a reunirse con Cuddy, Rachel y Miles White, quien gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos indicando dónde quería que se colocaran las personas que iban a aparecer en la grabación.  


  


  


  


-Primero mostraremos las áreas sin gente- comenzó a explicarles Miles-, empezando por la que sigue en remodelación, y luego pasaremos a esta sala que ya está lista. El Dr. Wilson explicará qué se ha hecho en cada lugar, lo grandioso que ha sido contar con la ayuda de Pfizer, no olvide decir Pfizer varias veces, fuerte y claro.  Después, en la tarde que sea la sesión del programa de voluntarios, los grabaremos a ellos interactuando con los enfermos de cáncer y con el Dr. Wilson. Queremos que actúen lo más natural posible, como si no hubiera cámaras. Ah, pero es importante que agradezcan a Pfizer varias veces, de preferencia con lágrimas en los ojos. Si lo dice un niño mucho mejor. ¿Entendido?- concluyó sonriendo con unos dientes perfectamente blancos que le recordaron a Wilson los de Rachel. Tal vez iban juntos al dentista.  


  


  


  


\- Sí, entendido- asintió Wilson.  


  


  


  


-Muy bien, todos a sus puestos- dijo Miles dando palmadas para llamar la atención del equipo de grabación-. Haremos primero un ensayo, díganos cuando esté listo, Dr. Wilson.  


  


  


  


Wilson se colocó en la parte más al fondo de la estancia, la cual aún estaba en remodelación, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los cables, tablas y demás cosas que estaban regadas en el piso (Miles había insistido en que se dejara todo el material ahí para que todo se viera más natural. También se habían quedado algunos constructores.) Asintió y Miles hizo una señal para que iniciara la grabación. Wilson comenzó a caminar y a explicar que antes las reuniones de voluntarios se celebraban en un área más pequeña, pero gracias al premio Pfizer se había podido ampliar usando una antigua bodega que estaba atrás de ella, como resultado se tendría un salón mucho más grande donde capacitar a los voluntarios y dar conferencias.  


  


  


  


-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Miles cuando Wilson terminó-. ¡Tienes un talento natural, James, qué maravilla, qué carisma!- dijo emocionado caminando hacia a él, esquivando todos los obstáculos-. Me conmoviste- le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y apretándoselo.  


  


  


  


-Gracias- respondió Wilson lo más serio que pudo, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.  


  


  


  


-Lo único malo es que la iluminación no fue suficiente, quiero que se vea bien tu bello rostro. Ya no traemos más reflectores. Dra. Cuddy, ¿pueden prender también las luces de atrás?  


  


  


  


-Hay un problema de humedad en esa área- explicó Cuddy, quien se había mantenido al lado observando todo- el techo está especialmente afectado, tiene manchas por todos lados.  


  


  


  


-No importa, mejor aún, que se vea la ruina en la que estaba esto antes de que recibieran el premio- dijo Miles.  


  


  


  


Cuddy asintió y le pidió al contratista que diera la orden de prender todas las luces.  


  


  


  


-Así está muy bien- sentenció Miles, encuadrando con las manos el lugar donde quería que se colocara Wilson. Se dio la vuelta y no vio al doctor maravilla a su lado, se extrañó y lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo localizó cerca de la pared, hablando con un tipo desgarbado que usaba bastón.  


  


  


  


-¡House! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Wilson intentando no gritar al verlo apoyado en su bastón, cerca de una pila de cables y material de construcción.  


  


  


  


-Los casos que me pasó Cameron eran aburridos, no tenía nada que hacer y decidí darme una vuelta para ver tu inicio en el mundo del espectáculo médico, si es que existe tal cosa- le respondió House con descaro.  


  


  


  


-Prometiste no….  


  


  


  


-Prometí no intervenir y no hablar con Lane, no he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas, ¿o sí?  


  


  


  


-No…- aceptó Wilson-. Por favor, sigue así, y ten cuidado, te puedes tropezar con los materiales de construcción- le dijo al tiempo que le quitaba algo de cal que le había caído en el saco.  


  


  


  


-Sí, mamá, seré bueno- se burló House.  


  


  


  


Wilson puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta para regresar con los demás. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Miles, quien los observaba con curiosidad pero no comentó nada cuando Wilson estuvo a su lado.  


  


  


  


-Bien, ahora sí vamos a comenzar a grabar. Rachel, colócate aquí, justo bajo esa lámpara que está junto a la mancha del techo. Dr. Wilson, póngase a su lado. Rachel comenzará a explicar por qué se le otorgó el premio, una vez que termine, le cederá la palabra y será su turno.  


  


  


  


Wilson asintió y se colocó junto a Lane, quien veía fijamente a la cámara con cara seria, ignorando su presencia.  Wilson miró al techo y suspiró, deseando que pronto acabara esa situación tan incómoda. No pudo evitar notar las grandes manchas de humedad que había en el techo, no parecía muy firme. Wilson se preguntó si estaría podrido por completo y esperó que el dinero del premio alcanzara para cambiarlo en caso de ser necesario. Las palmadas de Miles lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, él les dio la señal de que estaban grabando y de inmediato la expresión de Rachel cambió, sacó su sonrisa más encantadora y empezó a hablar acerca de Wilson como si fuera un ser muy apreciado y especial.  


  


  


  


House los observaba de lejos. No había querido admitirlo, pero los celos le habían ganado. Aún con toda esa gente alrededor, se le revolvía el estómago al ver a Wilson y Lane hombro con hombro, bajo los reflectores, como si fueran una pareja de populares estrellas de cine grabando su próximo éxito taquillero.  Sintió que la boca se le secaba. Necesitaba una cerveza, o whisky. Se tendría que conformar con un refresco de la máquina que estaba en el pasillo. Dio un paso y sintió un tirón en el bastón: se había atorado con un cable. House jaló con fuerza para zafarlo sin darse cuenta de que el otro extremo estaba sujeto a la parte del techo bajo la que se encontraban Wilson y Rachel. La violencia del tirón hizo que el techo se estremeciera. La lámpara vibró, sacó chispas y se cayó, seguida por un trozo del techo que estaba corroído por la humedad.  


  


  


  


-¡Rachel, cuidado!- exclamó Wilson.   


  


  


  


El grito de Wilson fue lo último que House pudo escuchar con claridad antes de que el ruido de otras partes del techo cayendo, de gente gritando por el incendio que había ocasionado el corto circuito de la lámpara, aunado a la polvareda que se levantó, creara tal confusión que le impidiera saber qué era lo que ocurría, saber qué le había pasado a Wilson.  


  


  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi beta Kay Hearts por sus consejos. =)

 

  


  


  


  


  


  


-Costillas fracturadas, contusión en el cráneo, extremidades rotas; no, no tienes nada de eso- declaró House tras revisar las radiografías de Miles.  


  


  


  


-¿Está seguro, Dr. House? ¡Me siento terrible! Como si se me hubiera caído un edificio encima. Oh, espere, sí se me cayó. Sienta cómo late mi corazón, debe ser alguna enfermedad del corazón causada por el susto- dijo Miles tomando la mano de House y poniéndosela en el pecho mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.  


  


  


  


House retiró la mano un tanto fastidiado, tomó el estetoscopio y escuchó los latidos de Miles por un rato.  Se encontraban en una habitación de la clínica donde estaban tratando a los heridos del accidente. Por suerte había sido más el susto que los daños humanos. La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el área en remodelación habían tenido lesiones breves, como cortadas en la cara, moretones, pequeñas quemaduras y ojos irritados por el polvo y el humo.  


  


  


  


-Es estrés postraumático- le explicó House-, le daré un calmante.  


  


  


  


House sacó su libreta de recetas, escribió el medicamento apropiado y le extendió la hoja a Miles.  


  


  


  


-En ese caso, tendré que irme del hospital para que el medicamento funcione- dijo tomando la receta-, porque creo que mi corazón seguirá latiendo mientras esté cerca de usted- declaró con un guiño en el ojo.  


  


  


  


House no pudo evitar encontrar graciosa la situación. Increíble, le estaba coqueteando. Hacía un par de horas que había estado bajo un pedazo de techo y ahora intentaba conseguir una cita con él. Hubiera sido mejor dejarlo tirado donde lo encontró.  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


El polvo y el humo no dejaban ver lo que ocurría en la habitación, todo era confusión, sombras, gritos. House hizo un esfuerzo y caminó trastabillando, evitando escombros y gente corriendo, en dirección al sitio donde se había encontrado parado Wilson. Sintió hielo correrle por las venas ante la posibilidad de que estuviera gravemente herido, o peor, muerto. En el camino se encontró un bulto en el suelo que le impedía pasar. House no se dio cuenta de quién era, pero le quitó un trozo de techo que tenía encima (por suerte estaba podrido y la madera se había deshecho sin causarle mayor daño que algunas astillas incrustadas en la espalda) y lo jaló como pudo a un lado para apartarlo de su camino. La persona resultó ser Miles White, quien vio a House como su salvador, quien lo había rescatado de las garras de la muerte (según él) y había insistido en  que lo revisara cuando llevaron a los heridos a la clínica y a la sala de emergencias.  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


Wilson entró de repente, aún despeinado, con polvo en el pantalón y los zapatos, y una cortada ligeramente profunda en la frente. Él también había corrido con suerte. Al escuchar el sonido de la lámpara haciendo corto circuito y desprendiéndose del techo, reaccionó rápido y dio un salto hacia su lado derecho, llevándose a Lane con él, impidiendo así que la lámpara le cayera justo en la cabeza. Sin embargo, ella no había salido totalmente ilesa.  


  


  


  


-¿Cómo está mi querida Rachel?- preguntó Miles poniéndose de pie en cuanto lo vio llegar-. ¿Ya se durmió?  


  


  


  


-Sí, el sedante ya surtió efecto. Se encuentra descansando bajo el cuidado de las enfermeras.  


  


  


  


Si bien Wilson había evitado que Lane sufriera heridas fatales al apartarla del camino de la lámpara, no pudo alejarla lo suficiente.  El aparato le cayó sobre la pierna derecha, dejándola atrapada hasta que miembros del staff de grabación ayudaron a Wilson a quitársela de encima. Como resultado se le fracturaron la pierna y el pie, además de que le entró un ataque de pánico y no dejó de llorar y temblar mientras la trasladaban a emergencias, pidiéndole a gritos a Wilson que no la dejara sola.  Éste se quedó con ella hasta que House y su equipo se lo llevaron a la fuerza para hacerle una revisión médica. House se había asustado mucho, Wilson tenía la cara cubierta de sangre. Aunque su conocimiento médico le indicaba que las heridas de la cara sangraban profusamente, que no era precisamente una señal de que estuviera grave, además de que lo había visto caminar con paso firme, House no se había sentido tranquilo hasta lo que revisaron de pies a cabeza y no le encontraron ninguna lesión, ni interna ni externa, más que la cortada en la frente. Terminados los procedimientos, House dejó ir renuentemente a Wilson, quien fue rápido a su oficina a cambiarse la camisa manchada de sangre y volvió al lado de Rachel. Cuddy le ordenó a House que atendiera a Miles, quien había pedido expresamente por “el doctor alto del bastón”. Cuddy no podía entender por qué querría ser tratado por él, pero no estaba en condiciones de negarle algo a una persona que resultó herida en su hospital.  


  


  


  


-Terminamos tu revisión- le indicó House a Miles, puedes ir a ver a tu amiga.  


  


  


  


Miles quería quedarse otro rato con House, pero estaba preocupado por Rachel; asintió y salió de la habitación. Al llegar a la esquina dio media vuelta para echarle una última mirada a House, quien realmente había cautivado su interés con sus modales rudos, pero certeros, y sus penetrantes ojos azules.  Vio que House estaba hablando con Wilson afuera de la habitación, se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro, más de lo que se consideraba normal para dos amigos o colegas.  House se veía preocupado, miraba a Wilson con algo de angustia y le tocaba las puntadas que tenía en la cortada. Wilson negaba algo con la cabeza. House le puso la mano en el hombro y lo obligó a caminar. Los dos se fueron por el pasillo andando al unísono.  Miles contempló sorprendido la escena. ¿Sería posible que….?  Sin duda, su radar nunca le fallaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería no decirle nada a Rachel hasta que estuviera mejor. Sus nervios no estaban como para soportar una revelación de esa magnitud.  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


House le dio una mordida a la rebanada de pizza que sostenía en una mano, con la otra tomó el control remoto, prendió la televisión y empezó a cambiar los canales, pero ninguno le llamó la atención, todos se veían aburridos, insulsos, descoloridos. O tal vez lo percibía así porque estaba viéndolos en su pequeña televisión y no en la enorme pantalla plana de Wilson. House dejó de masticar al pensar en su amante, hacía mucho que no lo veía más que de pasada, apenas llegaba a su casa para dormir unas horas, bañarse y regresar al hospital.  Por eso House había vuelto a vivir en su departamento, no tenía sentido estar en casa de Wilson si él casi no se paraba por el lugar. Además, no quería imponerle su presencia, sabía lo ocupado que estaba con sus pacientes, entrevistas, el programa de voluntarios, y además, atendiendo a Rachel.  


  


  


  


Hacía dos semanas que había ocurrido el accidente en la vieja bodega que estaban remodelando para ampliar el área donde se reunían los voluntarios. La empresa constructora encargada del proyecto había asumido toda la responsabilidad del siniestro. Según los peritos de la aseguradora, el contratista que estaba a cargo debió haberse cerciorado de que el área era segura antes de permitir que la gente estuviera en el lugar. Si ya sabía del problema de humedad en el techo, debió haberlo resuelto desde un inicio. Al final la causa del accidente se atribuyó por completo a la transminación, que había podrido el techo de madera y había causado un corto circuito en la lámpara. Cuddy se alegró al saber que el seguro de la constructora correría con todos los gastos, tanto de la remodelación como de los heridos.  


  


  


  


Rachel fue la persona que resultó más gravemente lesionada, no sólo por su pierna y pie rotos, sino porque ella le tenía fobia al fuego, producto de un accidente de la infancia. Al verse en medio de un incendio, se le había desatado un gran problema de ansiedad que la tenía nerviosa y temblorosa durante el día y le ocasionaba terrores nocturnos. Lo único que parecía calmarla era la presencia de Wilson.  


  


  


  


Rachel quería pasar tiempo con Wilson, su héroe, su salvador, que él la atendiera y revisara el progreso de sus lesiones, que la hiciera sentir segura. House, en esa ocasión, no tuvo cara para decirle a Wilson que no la viera, después de todo, aunque nadie lo supiera, aunque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, él casi los mata. Se sentía muy culpable, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez lo había hecho a propósito. Él sabía que no se le daba bien aceptar la felicidad de los demás, que era un maldito bastardo miserable, que odiaba a Rachel porque veía la perfecta pareja que hacía con Wilson, algo a lo que él jamás podría aspirar. Tenía miedo que su subconsciente se hubiera dado cuenta de la debilidad del techo y lo hubiera incitado a jalar con fuerza del cable  para eliminar a Rachel sin importarle que Wilson estuviera cerca. Sentía temor del daño que sus celos podían causarle a la persona que decía amar.  


  


  


  


Por su parte, Wilson también se sentía culpable. La familia de Rachel había llegado la misma noche del accidente. Su madre, padre y dos hermanos mayores rodearon su cama y la llenaron de abrazos y regalos. Cuando Rachel les dijo que Wilson le había salvado la vida, todos se volcaron sobre él, estrechando su mano, dándole palmadas en la espalda. La Sra. Lane, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó a Wilson y le dijo que lo consideraba como un hijo más.  El Sr. Lane, quien resultó ser un importante empresario textil, extendió un generoso donativo para el área de oncología. Todo el agradecimiento de la familia Lane sólo hizo que Wilson se sintiera peor. A pesar de lo que le dijo Cuddy, que no era su culpa, él no podía dejar de pensar que el accidente se habría evitado si él les hubiera dicho a los demás que le parecía que el techo estaba en mala condición, que sería mejor que se movieran de lugar, pero su prisa por acabar pronto con la grabación y no tener que seguir soportando a Lane había sido más fuerte, y ahora ella estaba herida física y emocionalmente.  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Wilson parpadeó, mirando el documento que tenía enfrente. Había estado intentando leerlo desde hacía una hora y no había pasado del primer párrafo. Suspiró agotado y comenzó a frotarse el puente de la nariz. Se sentía exhausto, con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Miró con odio su agenda, repleta de compromisos hasta la última página.  Era como si estuviera dentro de un tornado, dando vueltas y vueltas, flotando, incapaz de detenerse, viendo como todo pasaba frente a sus ojos sin tener oportunidad de asimilarlo, sin más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por los vientos inmisericordes.  


  


  


  


Wilson dio un golpe a su escritorio y se levantó de un salto. Empezó a caminar en círculos por su oficina, desesperado, con ganas de gritar y patear algo. Finalmente, se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos.  Le empezaba  doler la cabeza.  Se frotó las sienes hasta que se sintió relajado y lentamente se quedó dormido.  Despertó de repente al sentir que algo le picaba las costillas, intentó apartarlo aún entre sueños y se encontró con el bastón de House entre las manos.  


  


  


  


-¡House!- exclamó Wilson, moviéndose para dejarle espacio.  


  


  


  


-Hey, chico maravilla, tanto tiempo sin verte- bromeó House sentándose en el sillón.  


  


  


  


-Lo siento- suspiró Wilson, mirando a House con arrepentimiento-, estas semanas han sido totalmente caóticas, la mayor parte del tiempo no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.  


  


  


  


-Sí, lo sé, eso ocurre cuando eres una celebridad, un héroe- dijo House aún bromeando tocándole la cicatriz en la frente, examinando con precisión médica el progreso de su curación.   


  


  


  


Aunque House hablaba con tono ligero, Wilson notó la preocupación en su voz y en su mirada, y también, un rastro de soledad. Hacía mucho que no pasaba un momento a solas con él, y ni qué decir de dormir juntos. Lo extrañaba mucho, lo único que deseaba era pasar un día entero con él bajo las sábanas, sin preocuparse de entrevistas, pacientes, de nadie.  Wilson tomó la mano de House y le dio un beso en la palma. Se acercó despacio a él y depositó un beso en sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos, besándose lentamente, disfrutando el sabor del otro que hacía tanto tiempo no probaban.  Wilson sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir las caricias y el calor de House. Suspiró contento cuando se separaron, recargó la cabeza en su hombro mientras House le acariciaba el trasero, de repente, se detuvo y le dio una nalgada.  


  


  


  


-¡House!- le riñó Wilson molesto porque había arruinado el ambiente.  


  


  


  


House sonrió con arrogancia y sacó un folleto de su saco, poniéndoselo a Wilson justo frente a sus ojos. Era sobre un torneo de Monster trucks próximo a celebrarse.  Wilson lo tomó emocionado y comenzó a leerlo, varios de sus camiones favoritos iban a estar compitiendo.  


  


  


  


-¿Qué te parece si vamos el viernes? Puedo conseguir boletos de primera fila.  


  


  


  


-Por supuesto que…- comenzó a decir Wilson, cuando de repente, su localizador sonó, haciendo que se levantara de un salto. Revisó el mensaje: era de la enfermera que atendía a Rachel-. Yo…tengo qué…- se excusó Wilson…  


  


  


  


House asintió, era más que obvio de lo que se trataba.  


  


  


  


-Gracias- dijo Wilson dándole un beso rápido, saliendo de la oficina.  


  


  


  


House se quedó sentado un momento en el sillón contemplando el folleto. Se puso de pie y fue hacia donde sabía que estaba Wilson.  Efectivamente, ahí estaba con Rachel y toda su familia, aún a lo lejos podía ver que estaban todos reunidos, sonriendo. La Sra. Lane le colocó alrededor del cuello a Wilson una bufanda que había estado tejiendo mientras acompañaba a su hija. House pudo ver cómo Wilson se sonrojaba. Dijo algo y todos se rieron. &lt;&lt;Wilson, Wilson, tan encantador cómo siempre&gt;&gt;, pensó House con amargura, contemplado la escena familiar que parecía salida de una postal navideña.   Se acercó despacio a la habitación, se recargó en la pared del lado donde las persianas lo ocultaban y se puso a escuchar la conversación.  


  


  


  


Wilson terminó el examen médico de Rachel y consultó su expediente.  


  


  


  


-Buenas noticias, los ataques de pánico han desaparecido, también la ansiedad, y la pierna y el pie van sanando perfectamente; Rachel ya puede ser dada de alta- dijo Wilson sonriéndole a toda la familia Lane, quien recibió la noticia con júbilo.  


  


  


  


-Muchas gracias, James- dijo la Sra. Lane, abrazándolo-. Has hecho mucho por Rachel ayudándola a superar el trauma que le ocasionó el incendio.  


  


  


  


-No, señora, yo no hice nada, todo fue gracias a su fortaleza y determinación para recuperarse pronto.  


  


  


  


-No sea modesto- atajó Dylan, el hermano mayor de Rachel-, te vi varias veces acompañándola hasta la madrugada cuando tenía terrores nocturnos.  


  


  


  


-Eres un médico ejemplar- lo elogió Tony, el segundo hermano, con una brillante sonrisa.  


  


  


  


Toda la familia lo llenó de halagos y Wilson sintió que se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.  


  


  


  


-Puedes irte mañana mismo si quieres- dijo Wilson.  


  


  


  


-Preferiría partir hasta el viernes- le contestó Rachel, quien en realidad deseaba pasar más tiempo a solas con Wilson-, mi mamá me estaba comentado que quieren organizarme una fiesta de bienvenida, quiero darles tiempo de preparar algo fabuloso. Por supuesto que estás más que invitado, James, querido- concluyó sonriendo encantadoramente.  


  


  


  


-Yo…-comenzó a excusarse Wilson-, no creo que sea apropiado, será una fiesta familiar y yo soy un extraño.  


  


  


  


\- Nada de eso, eres de la familia, salvaste a mi pequeña- dijo el Sr. Lane.  


  


  


  


-Sí, James, tienes que acompañarnos- le suplicó la Sra. Lane, sonriendo dulcemente.  


  


  


  


-Está bien- aceptó Wilson, dándose por vencido.  


  


  


  


Todos soltaron expresiones de júbilo y comenzaron a planear a quienes iban a invitar y qué iban a servir.  


  


  


  


House sacó el folleto de los Monster trucks de su bolsillo, lo miró un instante, luego lo arrugó con furia y lo tiró a un bote de basura cercano. Se alejó del lugar cojeando pronunciadamente y se encerró en su oficina, a media luz, mirando al vacío hasta que Taub llegó con los resultados del último análisis de su paciente en turno. House apartó sus pensamientos de Wilson y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en resolver el misterio médico que tenía frente a sus ojos.  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


La salida del hospital de “su majestad la reina Rachel”, como la había apodado House, se llevó a cabo con toda la magnificencia que ameritaba la ocasión. House contempló desde su balcón cómo la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de ella, las enfermeras y los doctores querían despedirse y desearle lo mejor. En su estancia en el hospital Rachel había sabido ganarse el corazón de todos con su carácter alegre y su gran disposición a cooperar. Todos concordaban en que había sido una paciente ejemplar y deseaban que pronto se recuperara de su pierna rota, después de todo, alguien tan joven, bonita y encantadora como ella no se veía bien en silla de ruedas.  


  


  


  


House estuvo pensando en lanzarle globos con tinta a Rachel, pero había demasiada gente a su alrededor, no era seguro que le atinara al primer intento, además de que podrían descubrir fácilmente de dónde provenía el ataque. Decidió conformarse con usar sus poderes mentales para hacer que se cayera cuando la alzaran de la silla de ruedas para meterla al auto de su familia, pero el chico maravilla fue quien la cargó, por lo que fue imposible lograr su cometido. Finalmente, después de abrazos, regalos, más abrazos, besos, saludos y demás cursilerías, House vio cómo se alejaba la corte de Rachel, por supuesto, con Wilson incluido.  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-Voy a ir el viernes a Nueva York con Rachel y su familia- le había informado Wilson a House un día antes de su partida-, me invitaron a la fiesta de bienvenida y no pude decirles que no.  


  


  


  


-Claro que no- le había respondido House, con el sarcasmo impregnando su voz-, cómo podrías negarle algo a la maravillosa familia Lane, con esas sonrisas brillantes, es difícil no dejarse deslumbrar. ¿Seguro que no son dentaduras postizas?  Los dientes de la señora se ven particularmente sospechosos.  


  


  


  


-House…- comenzó a decir Wilson, sintiéndose culpable por abandonarlo, pero al mismo tiempo molesto por las burlas que le hacía a la familia, que tan amablemente se había portado con él a pesar de que por su culpa su hija casi se muere.  


  


  


  


\- Olvídalo, vete ya-, lo apuró House.  


  


  


  


-Prometo que iremos el sábado al evento de los Monster Trucks- dijo Wilson dirigiéndose a la puerta, agradecido de que House se hubiera mostrado tan extrañamente comprensivo.  


  


  


  


House asintió y alzó la mano a manera de despedida mientras Wilson salía de su oficina para ir, seguramente, a ver a Rachel y a su familia.   En realidad no tenía intención de verlo el sábado, ni el domingo, ni nunca más. El lugar de Wilson estaba con los Lane, encajaba perfectamente con ellos, eran la familia ideal que siempre había deseado, que le podía dar la vida hogareña que un bastardo tullido como él jamás podría ofrecerle.  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Wilson se dejó caer en su cama, exhausto después de haber manejado desde Nueva York. Era casi medianoche, pero se sentía demasiado inquieto para dormir.  La fiesta había sido muy agradable, aunque algo más grande de lo que había esperado,  creyó que sería una simple reunión familiar, pero también había amigos y conocidos; puesto que los Lane eran muy populares en los círculos sociales de la ciudad, la lista terminó siendo bastante grande, casi 300 personas se reunieron en la mansión familiar. Wilson quedó muy impresionado por la opulencia de los Lane, ahora entendía por qué Rachel actuaba como si el mundo entero le perteneciera, sin duda le habían dado todo desde que era niña.  


  


  


  


Durante la fiesta Rachel no se había despegado del lado de Wilson, esto lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo porque todos los que iban a saludarla los veían y asumían que eran pareja. Intentó llevarla con uno de sus hermanos, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y, con los ojos húmedos, le dijo bajito que se estaba sintiendo muy ansiosa al estar entre la multitud.  


  


  


  


\- No le quise decir a mis papás que no invitaran a tantas personas porque ellos estaban muy contentos de que por fin me dieran de alta y querían celebrarlo a lo grande-confesó con voz temblorosa, sujetando fuerte la mano de Wilson-, pero la verdad es que aún no estoy bien de los nervios, siento como si me fuera a dar un ataque de pánico de un momento a otro. Miro los candelabros y empiezo a imaginar que se van a caer y que todo va arder en llamas.  


  


  


  


Después de escuchar eso, Wilson no tuvo corazón para dejarla sola. Se veía tan pálida e indefensa en su silla de ruedas. La tomó de la mano y la acompañó el resto de la velada, platicando animadamente con ella para distraerla.  


  


  


  


Wilson no podía dejar de preocuparse por Rachel, ella estaba herida (por su culpa) y lo necesitaba, pero aún así, su mente viajaba adónde estaba House, se lo imaginaba solo, frente a la televisión, tomando alcohol y Vicodín, y el estómago se le hacía un nudo de la preocupación. Por eso declinó la invitación de los Lane para que se quedara con ellos el fin de semana. Decidió regresar a Nueva Jersey de inmediato para al otro día, a primera hora, ver a House.  


  


  


  


Acostado en su cama, Wilson empezó a imaginar lo bien que la pasaría con su amante. Almorzarían juntos, irían a las carreras de Monster Trucks, luego regresarían a su casa donde pedirían comida hindú y después tendrían una velada apasionada. Con esos pensamientos felices, Wilson por fin se hundió en un sueño tranquilo.  


  


  


  


Pero Wilson no pudo hablar con House en todo el fin de semana. Le marcó al teléfono de su casa, a su celular, fue a su departamento, y no encontró rastros de él ni de su moto. &lt;&lt;Debí imaginarlo, House no se olvida tan fácilmente de las ofensas&gt;&gt;, pensó Wilson, reprochándose el domingo por la noche su manía de querer salvar a todos los que necesitaran ayuda.  Bien, no quedaba más que pedirle perdón el lunes, lo mejor sería que llevara una buena ofrenda de paz, como esa lasaña que tanto le gustaba.  


  


  


  


El lunes Wilson llegó temprano al hospital, lasaña bajo el brazo en un contenedor de plástico, y fue interceptado de inmediato por Cuddy.  


  


  


  


-Tenemos que hablar, es sobre el dinero de Pfizer.  


  


  


  


Wilson asintió y la acompañó a su oficina, donde ambos se sentaron y empezar a discutir el problema que tenían encima.  


  


  


  


\- Los de Pfizer no nos van a dar la última parte del dinero a menos que entregues en dos semanas el manual con las instrucciones para que se aplique tu programa de voluntarios en otros hospitales.  


  


  


  


-Ya llevo algo escrito, puedo ponerme a trabajar en ello de inmediato y terminarlo para la fecha señalada.  


  


  


  


-El problema es que los de Pfizer son muy… quisquillosos- dijo Cuddy deteniéndose un momento para evitar decir algo insultante-. A menos que el manual cumpla exactamente con todos los puntos requeridos, no nos darán el dinero. Por lo general los ganadores lo elaboran bajo la tutela de sus supervisores, quienes se aseguran que todo esté en orden, pero en este caso…  


  


  


  


-¡Pero Rachel está herida!- exclamó Wilson, no pudiendo creer semejante tontería burocrática-. ¿Cómo esperaban que trabajara estando en el hospital?, ¿no me pueden asignar un supervisor temporal?  


  


  


  


-Le mencioné esa posibilidad al director general de los premios, pero de momento no tienen a nadie disponible que pueda ayudarte- respondió Cuddy preocupada  


  


  


  


-¿Y entonces, qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos sin el dinero?  


  


  


  


-Puedes hacer el manual siguiendo las instrucciones que te dejó la Dra. Lane y rezar para que sea aprobado, o….  


  


  


  


-O puedo ir a Nueva York y redactarlo allá con la ayuda de Rachel- concluyó Wilson, completando lo que Cuddy estaba pensando.  


  


  


  


Cuddy asintió, visiblemente apenada de poner a Wilson en semejante predicamento. Ella sabía bien de las tensiones que ocasionaba Rachel en la relación de Wilson y House, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba su hospital. Tenía a su cargo la vida de cientos de personas y empleados, y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ambos se encontraran bien.  


  


  


  


Wilson suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos, sopesando sus opciones.  


  


  


  


-Ese dinero nos serviría para terminar de pagar la máquina de haces de protones de oncología- dijo Cuddy sutilmente.  


  


  


  


-Está bien, lo haré- declaró Wilson. Él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus pacientes se vieran afectados por culpa de un estúpido trámite.  


  


  


  


-Gracias- expresó Cuddy poniendo su mano sobre la de Wilson, quien sonrió débilmente.  


  


  


  


Rachel estuvo encantada de recibir la llamada de Wilson y casi se puso eufórica al recodar que había mucho trabajo pendiente que tenían que hacer juntos. Wilson le dijo que no quería importunarla, que podían trabajar por Internet, pero ella le aseguró que no era ninguna molestia e insistió en que se vieran cara a cara al menos tres veces antes de la fecha de entrega. Wilson se resistió pero ella insistió y le dijo que así era como se creaban los mejores manuales. Mencionó que el trabajo más detallado recibiría un bono especial canjeable por medicamentos Pfizer y eso fue suficiente para romper las últimas defensas de Wilson. Al final acordaron reunirse seis veces durante las próximas dos semanas.  


  


  


  


A la hora del almuerzo, Wilson se dirigió a la oficina de House, quien estaba solo, sentado en su silla frente a la computadora. Wilson supuso que su equipo se encontraba buscándole un caso interesante qué resolver y aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con él.  


  


  


  


-Hey, House- dijo tratando de sonar normal, aunque en realidad se sentía bastante nervioso-, ¿tienes hambre?- le ofreció al tiempo que le mostraba la lasaña.  


  


  


  


House volteó a verlo, bastante sorprendido, pareciera que no esperaba que Wilson volviera a hablarle. Miró el contenedor y asintió con algo de cautela, mirando inquisitivamente a Wilson, quien puso la comida enfrente de House y le pasó un tenedor y servilletas. Acaba de calentar la pasta, por lo que estaba humeante cuando la destapó. El delicioso olor que desprendió llenó la habitación. House sintió que se la hacía agua la boca y empezó a comer.  


  


  


  


-Y… ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta?- dijo entre bocado y bocado. Su resentimiento hacia Wilson no se aplicaba a su comida, estaba demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla.  


  


  


  


-Aburrida- contestó Wilson secamente, repasando mentalmente lo que había planeado decirle a House-. Me hubiera ido enseguida, pero consideré que sería muy descortés despedirme precipitadamente y rechazar la hospitalidad de la familia Lane, sobre todo porque pensé que esa sería la última vez que los vería.  


  


  


  


A House no se le escapó el significado de lo que había dicho Wilson. Lo miró fijamente, tragó un bocado y dijo:  


  


  


  


\- Eso quiere decir que… ¿piensas seguir frecuentándolos? ¿Vas a ir a jugar golf con ellos cada fin de semana a su club campestre?  


  


  


  


-No exactamente- respondió Wilson y procedió a explicarle la situación a House, quien lo escuchó atentamente mientras seguía comiendo-. La mayor parte del trabajo lo haremos por Internet, pero es necesario que también nos reunamos en persona. Será sólo por dos semanas, menos si nos apuramos.  


  


  


  


House abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato y miró fijamente a Wilson, quien notó que se sentía bastante herido, como si hubiera dicho algo muy ofensivo.  


  


  


  


-House… yo…-comenzó a disculparse Wilson, pero en eso entraron Kutner y Trece.  


  


  


  


-House, encontramos algo muy interesante en urgencias- dijo Trece moviendo un expediente.  


  


  


  


-Oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpimos algo?- preguntó Kutner, sintiendo el ambiente extraño que había entre House y Wilson.  


  


  


  


-No, sólo estábamos comiendo- contestó House tirando el contenedor vacío enfrente de Wilson. Se levantó, tomó el expediente y caminó rumbo a su sala de juntas, donde los esperaban Taub y Foreman.  


  


  


  


Wilson volteó para verlo alejarse y suspiró. Recogió el contenedor y se fue a su oficina. Ya habría tiempo de contentarlo después, por ahora tenía mucho qué hacer. Llamó a su secretaria para reorganizar su agenda. Él escribía sus citas en una agenda de papel, pero su secretaria tenía copia de sus actividades en su computadora. Había demasiadas cosas qué cambiar y no tenía ganas de rayar su agenda, decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse de acuerdo con su asistente para cambiar sus compromisos y que luego ella le pasara el archivo.  


  


  


  


Los días siguientes Wilson tuvo que viajar varias veces a Nueva York. Redactar el manual era más complicado de lo que parecía, los de Pfizer tenían demasiados requisitos y especificaciones, afortunadamente Rachel sabía muy bien lo que había que hacer y sus asesorías hacían que Wilson avanzara rápidamente. Lo malo era que tenía que pasar más tiempo de lo planeado en casa de los Lane, quienes estuvieron encantados de tenerlo de visita. Wilson agradecía sus atenciones pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incómodo. Para todos era obvio que Rachel estaba enamorada de Wilson, cosa que les daba mucho gusto porque pensaban que hacían una pareja adorable. Wilson sentía que estaba engañando a Rachel al no decirle que estaba en una relación con House. Claro, si es que él todavía lo aceptaba después de pasar tanto tiempo sin verse. &lt;&lt;Pronto acabaré y podremos estar juntos de nuevo&gt;&gt;, pensaba Wilson. Lo primero era conservar el dinero del premio, después pondría su vida sentimental en orden.  


  


  


  


Ya había pasado una semana desde que Wilson comenzara a trabajar en el manual, el cual estaba casi listo. Wilson llegó a su casa entrada la noche, después de un arduo día en el que había tenido que ir por la mañana al hospital y por la tarde a casa de Rachel.  Héctor y él cenaron mientras veían la televisión. Wilson estaba exhausto pero no podía relajarse. Todo el día había tenido la sensación de que algo le faltaba, de que había olvidado algo importante, pero no sabía qué era.  Había revisado su agenda en su iPhone pero todos sus compromisos para ese día estaban cumplidos. Al terminar de cenar Wilson alistó sus cosas para el día siguiente, sacó unos expedientes de su portafolios y vio su agenda de papel. La abrió y buscó la página que correspondía a ese día. Escrita en tinta roja estaba una nota que decía: “Desalojo departamento House”.  


  


  


Wilson dejó caer la agenda, tomó las llaves del auto y salió a gran velocidad. &lt;&lt;¡¡Maldición, maldición!!&gt;&gt;, pensó enojado mientras le daba golpes al volante, recriminándose por haber olvidado algo tan importante.  Manejó lo más rápido que pudo, pero era demasiado tarde, al llegar a donde House había vivido tantos años lo único que encontró fue maquinaria de construcción y un edificio a medio demoler.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi maravillosa beta Kay Hearts por sus siempre atinados comentarios. =)

  


  


  


  


-Cuddy, ¿has visto a House?- preguntó Wilson a primera hora de la mañana, entrando a la oficina de la decana-. Lo he buscado desde ayer y no he podido localizarlo.

  
  


-Tuvo dos casos difíciles seguidos y al terminar con ellos me dijo que se tomaría un par de días para resolver un asunto personal que tenía pendiente. ¿Por qué, ocurre algo malo?

  
  


-No, nada grave, tuvimos un desacuerdo, eso es todo- explicó Wilson brevemente, si ganas de entrar en detalles. Cuddy era una gran amiga, pero había ciertas cosas que le daba vergüenza compartir con ella, como su problemática vida amorosa gay con House.

  
  


Cuddy asintió no del todo convencida, pero no quiso presionar a Wilson para que le contara lo que ocurría. Sabía que lo mejor era no interponerse en los asuntos de esos dos a menos que se lo pidieran expresamente, y aún así, cualquier problema que involucrara a House era de cuidado.

  
  


Wilson se despidió y fue a atender a sus pacientes. No tenía cabeza para ellos en ese momento, pero sabía que contaban con su apoyo y no podía defraudarlos.  Al terminar sus consultas pasó junto a la oficina de House, que estaba totalmente desierta, tampoco había visto a ningún miembro del equipo de diagnósticos, por lo que supuso que House les había dado el día libre. De repente, Kutner apareció por el pasillo y se dirigió a él. 

  
  


-Dr. Wilson, creo…- comenzó a decir algo nervioso, mirando a su alrededor como para comprobar que nadie lo estaba viendo-…creo que tengo algo que está buscando- le dijo en voz baja. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxx

  
  


House miraba con desánimo la televisión, cambiando los canales a cada rato. Paseó la vista con exasperación por el pequeño departamento lleno de cajas. Tenía hambre pero le daba pereza caminar a la cocina, sorteando todas las cosas que se amontonaban en cada esquina y espacio el lugar.  Por fin, el sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta lo hizo voltear.

  
  


-Vaya, por fin llegas, ¿fuiste hasta Italia por la pizza?

  
  


House volteó esperando ver a Kutner con la tan ansiada comida, pero en su lugar vio a Wilson, quien caminó hasta ponerse enfrente de él, puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró fijamente. House se cruzó de brazos y ambos se observaron desafiantemente en silencio, como tratando de ganar la batalla aún antes de que se dijera la primera palabra.  Kutner se quedó en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos nerviosamente, temeroso de poner un pie en la habitación, que se había llenado de un ambiente tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.  Decidió que lo mejor era emprender la retirada hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

  
  


-La pizza ya…. debe estar lista, voy por ella, r… regreso en un momento- se excusó mientras caminaba despacio a la salida, como quien se aleja de una bestia furiosa, aunque igual podría haberse echado a correr sin que nadie lo notara, los dos hombres parecían haberse olvidado por completo de su presencia: seguían concentrados en su duelo de miradas.  Ya en la seguridad del pasillo, con una puerta resguardándolo de la ira de House, Kutner se debatió si debía quedarse cerca. Por un lado, quería alejarse lo más posible de su jefe, por el otro, quería estar preparado por si corría la sangre.  Decidió que lo mejor era esperar en la escalera y estar atento para intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario en la pelea que sin duda se avecinaba 

  
  


House y Wilson continuaron mirándose en silencio, hasta que por fin, House habló:

  
  


-Si quieres hacerme daño con tu mirada láser, chico maravilla,  tendrás que concentrarte más porque de momento no siento ni cosquillas.

  
  


-¡House!, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

  
  


-Kutner y yo estamos teniendo una fiesta de pijamas- dijo House en un tono casual no exento de burla.

  
  


-¡House!

  
  


-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿No es obvio?- gruñó House poniéndose de pie, colocándose frente a Wilson en actitud desafiante-. Me mudé con Kutner porque están derribando mi edificio. O tal vez no es tan obvio para ti puesto que lo olvidaste por andar jugando al doctor con Rachel.

  
  


Wilson no podía negar su descuido, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que House le echara toda la culpa. Después de todo, ambos eran adultos que debían hacerse responsables de sus decisiones. 

  
  


-Está bien, se me olvidó, lo admito, perdona, pero pudiste habérmelo recordado.

  
  


-No tendría que hacerlo si fuera lo suficientemente importante para ti.

  
  


-¡House!- gritó exasperado Wilson, sintiendo como el enojo reptaba por él. No importaba lo que hiciera, House parecía creer que nunca era suficiente, que debía de darle más, darle todo y dedicarse completamente a él. Y sí, ya lo había hecho en más de una ocasión, pero también él quisiera que le demostraran la misma dedicación de vez en cuando-. Si yo fuera lo suficientemente importante para ti- replicó devolviéndole la culpa- podrías haber dado el primer paso.

  
  


-¿El primer paso de qué?

  
  


-¡De mudarte conmigo!

  
  


-Nunca me lo pediste- dijo House un tanto asombrado, parecía que sinceramente no esperaba que le dijera eso.  Ocultó su sorpresa de inmediato y volvió a adoptar de nuevo su tono y modales sarcásticos, alzando la barrera.

  
  


-No lo hice de manera directa porque eres un necio que hace todo lo contrario a lo que uno le pide.  Pensé que bastaría con darte una llave para que tú sólo te invitaras a vivir en la casa nueva, que captarías la petición implícita. Pero tal parece que eres un genio para la medicina pero se te escapan otras sutilezas.

  
  


-No se me escapó la sutileza de que Rachel era tu segundo frente. No quería interrumpir tus arduas y extensas “sesiones de trabajo” con ella.

  
  


-House, ¿no entiendes que desde hace mucho he deseado concretar este programa de voluntarios? Tú sabes bien cuánto tiempo llevo trabajando en ese proyecto. No lo inventé nada más para pasar tiempo con Rachel, ni siquiera sabía que ella sería mi supervisora. A diferencia de ti, realmente me importa ayudar a mis pacientes. 

  
  


-No sabías que ibas a trabajar con ella, pero una vez que llegó, no pudiste despegarte de la Dra. Lane.  Sigue haciéndolo, yo no te lo impido, no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas más, puedes satisfacer tus necesidades de vampiro emocional con Rachel, tu nueva amante tullida que no puede vivir si no estás ahí para consolarla y sostener su mano mientras llora en las noches. Es un sueño hecho realidad para ti, ¿verdad? Tener a alguien que dependa totalmente en lo físico y emocional en ti. Te cayó del cielo una enferma bonita a la que podrás tirarte a gusto como ya has hecho en otras tantas oca….

  
  


House no pudo completar la frase. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de espaldas en el sillón con la nariz sangrando.  Wilson lo contemplaba impasiblemente, sobándose el puño, conteniendo tras una presa de indeferencia el caudal de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarse.

  
  


Kutner entró de inmediato dando un portazo, había estado escuchando todo tras la puerta, cosa que no era nada difícil por el alto volumen de la discusión. Contempló la escena y se preparó para lanzarse sobre Wilson si éste intentaba volver a golpear a su jefe. Pero no fue necesario, Wilson se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin dirigirle siquiera una última mirada a House. Éste se llevó la mano a la nariz y tampoco volteó para verlo partir. Era mejor así. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  
  


-Dra. Cuddy, el representante de la editorial Pearson Medical la está esperando en su oficina- le informó la recepcionista cuando llegó al hospital. 

  
  


-Gracias- respondió Cuddy apresurando el paso e intentando que no se le notara demasiado alegre. Hacía mucho que no platicaba con Nathan, ambos habían estado ocupados y sus agendas no coincidían. 

  
  


Pero cuando Cuddy abrió la puerta, no fue a Nathan a quien se encontró.

  
  


-Arnold Smith- dijo un joven rubio muy serio extendido la mano-, soy el asistente del señor Cohen, él no va  a poder seguir reuniéndose con usted por lo que yo me encargaré de cerrar el contrato con el Dr. Wilson. 

  
  


-Mucho gusto- respondió Cuddy estrechándole la mano, esperando que la desilusión que sentía no fuera tan obvia-.  Y…¿por qué Na…el Sr. Cohen ya no puede venir? Espero que se encuentre bien- preguntó lo más desinteresadamente que pudo, al tiempo que le indicaba a Smith que se sentara.

  
  


-Está bien de salud, si a eso se refiere- respondió Smith sentándose y procediendo a sacar un legajo de papeles de su portafolios-. Hacía meses que estábamos negociando la compra de una editorial inglesa. Parecía que el trato se iba a cerrar sin problemas cuando súbitamente la competencia hizo una mejor oferta. El Sr. Cohen voló de inmediato a  Londres para tratar de arreglar este asunto. Quién sabe cuándo regrese.

  
  


-Oh, ya veo….- dijo Cuddy decepcionada-. Bien, llamaré al Dr. Wilson para hablar  de su contrato.  

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Wilson realmente no estaba escuchando lo que le decía Smith. Se limitaba a echarle una mirada a los contratos,  firmar donde le indicaban y asentir fingiendo estar interesado. Se sentía emocionalmente exhausto después de la ruptura con House. No es que llevaran mucho tiempo como pareja, apenas siete meses, pero los casi veinte años de amistad también se habían perdido. Tal vez ese había sido el error, intentar ser algo más que amigos. Aunque ambos, o al menos él, de House ya no estaba seguro, tuvieran sentimientos románticos por el otro, lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse como camaradas, como compañeros que iban juntos a las carreras de Monster Trucks, jugaban póker y evaluaban los escotes de Cuddy. Jamás debió haber imaginado que podían despertar juntos todas las mañanas por el resto de sus vidas, jamás debió haber esperado que en el egoísta corazón de House hubiera espacio para algo más que su ego. &lt;&lt;¡Maldición!&gt;&gt;, se reprochó Wilson al sentir un nudo en la garganta. Se estaba comportando como un idiota sentimental. 

  
  


-¿Dr. Wilson?

  
  


-Perdón, me distraje pensando en el caso de un paciente terminal- se excusó apretándose el puente de la nariz, obligándose a volver a la realidad.

  
  


-Le comentaba sobre la convención de bienvenida a nuestros escritores que será la semana que entra en  Los Ángeles- dijo Smith extendiéndole un folleto-. Sé que es un poco apresurado, pero nos encantaría que presentara una conferencia sobre el trabajo que está realizando con su programa de voluntarios.

  
  


Wilson examinó el folleto. Las palmeras californianas bañadas de sol y el cielo azul que rodeaban al hotel donde se realizaría la convención hacían que pareciera el paraíso, al menos comparado con Nueva Jersey, donde había comenzado a calar el frío, anunciando que el crudo invierno estaba por llegar. Le apetecía escaparse, dejar todo atrás, pero su sentido del deber era más fuerte y recordó que tenía pendientes que atender. 

  
  


-Suena bien, pero por el momento…

  
  


-Tiene tiempo libre para ir- lo interrumpió Cuddy-. Anótelo en la lista, ahí estará sin falta.

  
  


-Muy bien- asintió Smith sacando su Blackberry-. Ahora mismo confirmo la asistencia del Dr. Wilson. Mañana tendrá sus boletos de avión y toda la información necesaria. Cualquier duda, comuníquese con Diana Palmer, la coordinadora del evento- concluyó extendiéndole la tarjeta de presentación de Palmer.  Me retiro, tengo otras citas que atender. Fue un placer haberlos conocido, espero que podamos seguir en contacto en el futuro- dijo con un tono monótono y una cara inexpresiva que daba la impresión de que recitaba un discurso que le decía a todos aquellos con quienes trabajaba. 

  
  


Tras estrecharles mecánicamente las manos, Smith salió de la oficina, dejando a Cuddy y a Wilson solos.

  
  


-¿Por qué le dijiste que iba a ir?- preguntó Wilson algo molesto. No le agradaba que Cuddy decidiera por él, aunque fuera su jefa, no tenía el derecho de hacer algo así.

  
  


-Porque lo necesitas.

  
  


-¿Necesito dar una conferencia en Los Ángeles?

  
  


-No, necesitas relajarte y alejarte de aquí por un tiempo. Todo este asunto del programa de voluntarios te tiene demasiado tenso, no quisiera que explotaras de repente. Has trabajado mucho, te mereces un descanso- dijo ella poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

  
  


Wilson asintió, sintiéndose muy agradecido con Cuddy. Tal vez ella no supiera aún lo que había ocurrido con House, pero sin duda presentía que algo no andaba bien con él.

  
  


-Gracias- murmuró él sintiendo nuevamente que se le quebraba la voz al recordar a House.

  
  


Cuddy le dio una palmada en la espalda y decidió cambiar de tema.

  
  


-¿Cómo va el manual que tienes que presentar a los de Pfizer?

  
  


-Bien, ya está prácticamente terminado- dijo Wilson, contento de hablar de algo donde sí había tenido éxito-. Hoy veré a Rachel para ultimar detalles y mañana lo presentaremos ante la junta directiva. Te informaré cómo nos fue en cuanto salga de la reunión.

  
  


-¡Excelente!- exclamó Cuddy, estoy segura que todo saldrá a la perfección, no se puede esperar menos de ti.

  
  


Y así fue.

  
  


Tal como Cuddy lo habría predicho, la junta de los premios Pfizer no puso ninguna objeción al manual que Wilson entregó. Elogiaron su trabajo y le aseguraron que, aunque les faltaba revisar otros manuales, era el candidato con más posibilidades de llevarse el bono extra.

  
  


-¡Felicidades!- gritó Rachel abrazando a Wilson al salir de la junta-. ¡James, querido, tenemos que celebrar!

  
  


-¡Por supuesto!- asintió él entusiasmado, contagiado por la alegría de Lane, aún lleno de la adrenalina que le había dejado la presentación de su trabajo-. Pero déjame invitarte, esto no habría sido posible sin tu ayuda.

  
  


-¿Cenamos hoy en la noche?

  
  


-Mejor vamos a comer, no puedo desvelarme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana- se excusó él y procedió a explicarle que se iba a la convención de Pearson Medical y que tenía que dejar organizado el grupo de voluntarios y encargar la supervisión de la remodelación antes de su partida.

  
  


Rachel pareció algo decepcionada, pero aceptó la propuesta de Wilson. Ambos se dirigieron a un elegante restaurante donde brindaron con champaña. Wilson bebió un sorbo, sintiéndose aún flotar en una nube de alegría. Contempló el hermoso lugar y a la bella mujer que lo acompañaba. Sí, lo mejor era olvidarse de todas las cosas desagradables, de todos los fracasos y enfocarse en las áreas donde tenía éxito.

  
  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Otro éxito total. House sonrió sumamente complacido consigo mismo. Había logrado salvar a otro enfermo a quien todos los demás doctores daban por desahuciado. Observó a su equipo verificar el estado del ahora sano paciente. Kutner alzó el pulgar en señal de que todo seguía bien.  El paciente sonrió y sus familiares lo abrazaron llorando.  House asintió y se retiró a su oficina para saborear su victoria.  Sus pies se encaminaron instintivamente hacia la oficina de Wilson, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Apretó la mandíbula y regresó a su lugar. 

  
  


No, Wilson ya no estaba, y nunca más estaría. Pero no importaba, él estaba bien solo. La gente siempre lo había rechazado, eso no era novedad para él. Estaba bien por su cuenta. 

  
  


Mientras empacaba sus cosas, los doctores de su equipo regresaron a la oficina por sus pertenencias y comenzaron a hacer planes, aprovechando que habían terminado el caso antes de que anocheciera. Trece y Foreman iban a ir a ver una película, Taub le hablaba a su esposa para salir a cenar y Kutner a sus padres adoptivos.

  
  


House apretó el mango de su bastón, se echó la mochila al hombro y salió sin despedirse. Montó en su motocicleta y aceleró rumbo a su hotel. No funcionó quedarse con Kutner, el apartamento era demasiado pequeño, además de que había que llegar a él subiendo escaleras. No le quedó más remedio que irse temporalmente a un hotel. No pudo dejar de notar la ironía del asunto. Hacía poco él se burlaba de Wilson por vivir así y ahora él estaba en las mismas circunstancias. 

  
  


Cuando House llegó a su perfectamente ordenada habitación, tiró su mochila al piso, sacó una cerveza del minibar de la cocineta, se sentó en la cama frente, prendió  la televisión y bebió con grandes tragos. 

  
  


Su pierna comenzó a dolerle. Buscó su frasco de Vicodín y se tragó dos pastillas sin siquiera pensarlo. Se levantó con trabajos por otra cerveza y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Se frotó el muslo. Bebió más. Pronto el medicamento y el alcohol lo entumecerían. Pronto todo estaría bien.

  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  
  


Ella estaba bien, perfectamente bien. No importaba que Nathan se hubiera ido, que nuevamente se quedara sola, ella estaba bien.

  
  


Cuddy intentó ponerse a trabajar en sus pendientes pero no lo logró. Simplemente se quedó mirando la pantalla de la computadora, perdida en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de los agradables momentos que había disfrutado con Nathan.

  
  


De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca habían hablado de amor, pero había una gran química entre ellos. Se llevaban tan bien, siempre se reían y platican por horas cuando estaban juntos, tenían tantas cosas en común, eran el uno para el otro. O tal vez ella era la única que lo había pensando, tal vez para Nathan era de lo más normal tratar así a todas las mujeres con las que trabajaba y sólo ella, una cuarentona solterona, lo había interpretado de otra manera. ¡Tan desesperada estaba por algo de compañía!

  
  


Cuddy dio un golpe al escritorio, furiosa consigo misma, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Pues bien, eso se había acabado, no más citas a ciegas ni falsas esperanzas. Se olvidaría de esas tonterías y se concentraría en su carrera. 

  
  


Volvió la vista a la pantalla de la computadora.  Tecleó unas cuantas palabras en su reporte, pero se detuvo cuando una idea le llegó. &lt;&lt;No, Lisa, ya lo has intentado otras veces y has fallado, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente en esta ocasión&gt;&gt;, pensó la decana intentando convencerse a sí misma de lo irracional que era lo que estaba pensando.

  
  


Se mordió el labio inferior y entró a Internet. Escribió unas palabras en el buscador: &lt;&lt;Clínica Bristol-May de fertilidad, Nueva York&gt;&gt;. Entró a su página y consultó los precios. Eran tan elevados como los recordaba. Pero si su fama de ser los mejores era verdad, entonces los pagaría con gusto. 

  
  


Antes de que cambiara de parecer, tomó el teléfono e hizo una cita. Cuando colgó, sonrió satisfecha, estaba segura que ahora sí lo conseguiría. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi beta Kay Hearts por su ayuda. =)
> 
> ++++
> 
> Este archivo tiene problemas con algunos acentos, por eso es que faltan. =/
> 
> ++++
> 
> También pueden leer mis fics en mi archivo personal: http://unisono.homestead.com

+++++++++

  
El sol del mediodía deslumbró a Wilson, quien alzó la mano para protegerse los ojos. Parpadeó.  Se tomó un momento para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del exterior del aeropuerto y procedió a buscar un taxi.  Camino al hotel, Wilson miró atentamente por la ventana.  Frente a él desfilaban palmeras, mansiones, autos de lujo, exclusivas boutiques, chicas con ligeros vestidos, hombres con camisas coloridas, lentes de sol en todos los rostros que hacían que el más común de los transeúntes pareciera una estrella de cine escondiéndose de los paparazzi. Los Angeles le ofrecía un panorama de fiesta que chocaba con lo sombrío de Nueva Jersey. Wilson suspiró apesadumbrado, esperaba que el ambiente alegre terminara por contagiarlo.  
   
   
Llegando al hotel un gran letrero colgado en el vestíbulo le dio la bienvenida a la convención de _Pearson Medical_, pero más que una reunión de doctores, las cuales solían ser solemnes y aburridas, parecía un carnaval, era como si el mundo entero hubiera sido invitado a una celebración, por doquier se escuchaban conversaciones animadas, risas, miradas insinuantes, coquetería, encuentros siendo pactados. Wilson fue hacia la mesa de registro, de camino una bella chica le sonrió. Wilson le devolvió, tímidamente, la sonrisa.  
   
   
-Dr. Wilson, bienvenido- dijo Diana Palmer, la coordinadora del evento-. Aquí tiene la llave de su habitación, su gafete, un folleto con todas opciones que ofrece el hotel, el horario de las conferencias y actividades de la convención y esta bolsa con publicaciones y regalos cortesía de _Pearson Medical_. Que disfrute su estancia, cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a sus órdenes, o acuda con alguno de mis asistentes- concluyó señalándole a las otras personas que también atendían la mesa de registro.  
   
   
-Gracias- dijo Wilson sonriéndole-. Palmer era una señora muy agradable que de inmediato inspiraba confianza.  
   
   
-En cuanto se instale, por favor no olvide entregarnos el archivo de su presentación- le recordó ella mientras se alejaba.  
   
   
-Así lo haré- le aseguró él mientras iba al ascensor.  
   
   
Ya en su habitación, Wilson dejó su maleta y salió al balcón para disfrutar de la vista. El aire cálido llenó sus pulmones y las palmeras lo saludaron con un telón de cielo azul de fondo. Wilson se estiró y bostezó, sintiéndose plácidamente somnoliento, era una sensación muy agradable saber que podía dormirse si lo deseaba ya que por toda una semana no tendría que atender pacientes, supervisar programas ni hacer nada que no quisiera, solamente atender alguna aburrida conferencia o dos. Debía admitir que Cuddy tenía razón: necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que Princeton encerraba.  
   
   
Wilson entró en la habitación, se quitó los zapatos, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se sentó en la cama para examinar los papeles que le habían dado, empezando por el folleto del hotel. Éste era un _Holiday Inn_ no muy lujoso, sus  instalaciones eran bastante normales, pero tenía la gran ventaja de que se encontraba situado en el mismísimo centro de Los Angeles, lo que permitía a sus huéspedes ir caminando a muchas atracciones interesantes. Por ejemplo, justo enfrente de él se encontraba el _Centro Staples_, sede de los _Lakers_, y cruzando la calle estaba el museo del _Grammy_, también se encontraban a poca distancia el distrito financiero, la _Catedral de Nuestra Señora de los Angeles_, el _Museo de Arte Contemporáneo_, el de Arte Neón,  el distrito joyero y el de ropa.  
   
   
Al parecer la elección del hotel no era coincidencia, al leer el programa de la convención, Wilson se dio cuenta de que había muchas actividades recreativas planeadas. Solamente por la mañana había conferencias y toda la tarde estaba libre para que cada quien fuera a donde quisiera o para unirse a uno de los paseos que organizaba _Pearson Medical._ Daba la impresión de que la editorial los había invitado a unas vacaciones pagadas y no a una convención médica. Eso era bastante atractivo. Wilson tomó una pluma y revisó la lista de recorridos, dispuesto a apuntarse a varios de ellos. Tour por el Boulevard Hollywood, incluyendo la visita al Teatro Chino y el Paseo de la fama, ¿por qué no?;  paseo para ver las casas de las estrellas y visita a por Beverly Hills, Bel Air, Holmby Hills y Hollywood Hills,  eso sonaba bien; ¿Barrio Chino y Pequeño Tokio?, definitivamente;  visita al museo de records Guiness, al de cera, al teatro egipcio Grauman y a la torre Capitol Records, parecía divertido; paseo por la playa _Venice_ y Santa Mónica, incluyendo el muelle y el _Pacific Park_, claro que estaría ahí.  
   
   
Wilson sonrió al ver que se había anotado en todos los paseos. Sin duda le servirían para mantenerlo bastante entretenido. Comenzaba a oscurecer. Wilson consultó su reloj y vio que casi era hora de la cena de inauguración. Puso la lista de actividades en el escritorio, junto con la memoria USB que contenía su presentación. En cuanto bajara a la recepción se las entregaría a Palmer, pero primero tenía que bañarse y a arreglarse. Wilson se desvistió y entró en la ducha, sintiéndose animado por primera vez desde su pelea con House.  
   
Xxxxxxxxxx  
   
Kutner subió de prisa las escaleras que conducían a la azotea del hospital, balanceaba en una mano una bandeja con cafés y en la otra una bolsa con sándwiches y pastelillos. Abrió la puerta y buscó a sus compañeros. Trece salió detrás de un ducto de aire y agitó la mano. Kutner asintió y caminó hacia ellos. Ahí estaban también Taub y Foreman, sentados en el suelo. Kutner repartió los cafés y la comida.  
   
-¿No te vio?- preguntó Taub nervioso.  
   
-No, por suerte parece tan deseoso de evitarnos como nosotros a él.  
   
-Menos mal, un día más soportando su mal genio y yo sería capaz de tirarlo por las escaleras para arruinarle la otra pierna- gruñó Trece dándole una gran mordida a su pastelillo de chocolate.  
   
-Jamás lo había visto tan irritable, Foreman, tú eres el que lleva más tiempo con él. ¿Alguna vez te había tocado verlo así?- preguntó Taub sorbiendo su café.  
   
Foreman negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba un sándwich. Tragó y aclaró:  
   
   
-Solamente en una ocasión cuando perdimos a un paciente y su familia se rehusó a que le hiciéramos autopsia por motivos religiosos. Nada lo enloquece más que no tener la respuesta final al acertijo.  
   
-Pues ahora tenemos la respuesta, pero no la cura- sentenció Trece.  
   
Todos asintieron. Su jefe no les había dicho nada, pero estaba más que claro que la causa del mal humor de House era la pérdida de Wilson. Kutner les había contado de su pelea, y puesto que Wilson estaba desaparecido y House andaba de un humor de perros, era obvio que no se habían contentado.  
   
-Propongo que cooperemos entre todos para contratarle una prostituta, o diez, si es necesario, lo que sea con tal de que se olvide de Wilson- propuso Taub.  
   
-No creo que sea tan fácil, House no se va a olvidar de Wilson nada más por un rato de sexo, estamos hablando de sentimientos. Y aunque parezca imposible, House también los tiene y ahora se los han lastimado- dijo Kutner.  
   
Todos asintieron cabizbajos.  
   
   
-¿Podríamos rogarle de rodillas a Wilson que le de otra oportunidad?- propuso Taub.  
   
Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, suspiraron, pero no dijeron nada. Sospechaban que tal vez esa sería su única opción.  
   
   
Xxxxxxxxxx  
   
   
Cuddy revisó el último consultorio de la clínica. House no estaba ahí. Sabía que había llegado al hospital, pero parecía como si se lo hubieran tragado las paredes. Aunque tal vez eso era mejor a que anduviera por ahí como alma en pena, asustando a estudiantes y residentes y poniendo histéricos a sus colegas porque se metía con sus pacientes.  
   
   
La decana gruñó, eso no podía seguir así, el mal genio de House estaba envenenando su hospital y ella no lo permitiría. Decidida a detenerlo, apretó el puño y se encaminó a su oficina, en cuanto lo viera lo pondría en orden.  
   
Oh, gran sorpresa, hablando del diablo, ahí estaba House, sentado en su escritorio y revisando su computadora.  
   
-¿Hay algo interesante en mis archivos privados?- dijo Cuddy cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada feroz.  
   
   
House ni se inmutó al ver que su jefa lo había descubierto usurpando su oficina y metiendo mano en su computadora. Continuó haciendo lo suyo sin siquiera pestañear.  
   
-Respondí por ti uno de esos mails que te llegan a cada rato ofreciéndote agrandarte el miembro. Les dije que te costó mucho cambiar de sexo y que ya no te interesan sus ofertas.  
   
   
-¡House! ¿Estás revisando mi correo electrónico? ¿Con qué derecho te crees?- gritó Cuddy jalándolo del hombro para obligarlo a levantarse.  
   
   
House se puso de pie y la miró irritado.  
   
-Con el derecho de que les das más vacaciones a otros doctores que a mí.  
   
Una rápida mirada a la pantalla le indicó a Cuddy que House había visto un correo reciente que Wilson le mandó desde Los Angeles, contándole algunas novedades de la convención.  
   
-No son vacaciones, Wilson fue allá por motivos de trabajo. A diferencia de ti, él hace más por el hospital que atender un solo paciente de vez en cuando.  
   
   
-Sí, pero no tiene mucho mérito, los suyos se le mueren a cada rato, al menos mi tasa de mortandad es muy baja comparada con la suya.  
   
   
-Sea como fuere, o te pones a trabajar en un caso nuevo o te daré esas vacaciones que tanto quieres pero sin goce de sueldo- lo amenazó Cuddy con mirada fulminante.  
   
House le hizo una mueca burlona y dio media vuelta.  Se detuvo cerca de la puerta, apretó el bastón y dijo con voz ronca:  
   
-Se fue con ella, ¿verdad?  
   
Cuddy suspiró. Tenía ganas de restregarle sal en la herida por odioso y entrometido, pero más que su jefa, era su amiga y sabía que él pasaba por un momento difícil. Aunque muchos no lo creyeran, House era capaz de amar, y cuando lo hacía, se volvía muy vulnerable. Ya había visto cómo se derrumbó con Stacy y no quería que le volviera a ocurrir.  
   
-No- dijo por fin, notando que House se relajaba un poco-. Y si tanto te interesa saber lo que hace, deberías hablar con él y preguntárselo tú mismo.  
   
House siguió dándole la espalda sin responder.  
   
-Si de verdad lo quieres a tu lado, tienes que decírselo. Déjate de sarcasmos y burlas, sé sincero, ábrele tu corazón, estoy segura de que él te comprenderá.  
   
House no dijo nada y salió de la oficina.  Cuddy lo vio alejarse deseando que por fin dejara de sentirse miserable.  
   
   
Xxxxxxxxxx  
   
La brisa marina despeinó a Wilson, quien intentó acomodarse el cabello en vano, por fin se dio por vencido y decidió dejar que el aire lo moviera  a gusto, ya se peinaría regresando al hotel. Wilson se encontraba en la terraza de un restaurante en Santa Mónica, disfrutando de su último día de convención, o más bien, de tiempo libre. Tal como lo había supuesto, habían pasado más tiempo paseando, yendo de compras, visitando museos y comiendo en buenos restaurantes que escuchando conferencias. Wilson se preguntó por qué la editorial Pearson Medical lo llamaba “convención” en lugar de “vacaciones”, tal vez porque era más fácil para los doctores justificar su ausencia del hospital diciendo que iban a escuchar conferencias médicas que a pasear por Sunsent Boulevard.  Todos sus colegas estaban bastante relajados y contentos. Pearson Medical había sabido tratarlos muy bien y todos estaban felices de haber aceptado trabajar para la editorial.  
   
   
Una suave música amenizaba la cena de clausura, el ambiente cálido y relajado estaba lleno de conversaciones alegres, de chiste y anécdotas siendo contadas. Wilson estaba sentado con tres colegas más, uno de ellos les hablaba de su encuentro con una famosa estrella de Hollywood, quien al parecer lo había confundido con un paparazzo y casi lo golpea. Todos reían animados ante el talento del doctor para imitar voces y actuar, todos menos Wilson, quien asentía cortésmente y sonreía de vez en cuando pero en realidad no estaba poniendo atención, comía casi mecánicamente sus raviolis rellenos de camarón bañados en salsa de tomate sin apreciar su exquisito sabor. Su mente se encontraba ya de vuelta en Princeton, pensando en House. En realidad no había dejado de hacerlo en toda la semana, siempre que veía algo gracioso o inusual, su primer pensamiento era: &lt;&lt;Tengo que decírselo a House&gt;&gt; o &lt;&lt;A House le encantaría esto&gt;&gt;. Aún ahora, al ver a lo lejos la feria iluminada de Pacific Park, no podía dejar de imaginarse qué haría House si se encontrara ahí, seguramente querría probar los juegos de destreza y subir a la rueda de la fortuna.  
   
   
Wilson suspiró. Tal vez… tal vez aún existía la posibilidad de una reconciliación. Tal vez cuando regresara House se disculparía y todo volvería a ser como antes. Sí, claro. Realmente era patético por esperar algo así. Wilson tomó un sorbo de vino y se hizo el propósito de disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vacaciones y no volver a pensar en House, ya tendría bastante de él cuando regresara, además de todo el trabajo del hospital.  
   
   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
   
   
   
Princeton Plainsboro nunca le había parecido tan frío ni el hospital tan desolado. A pesar de que los empleados de mantenimiento ya estaban colgando los adornos navideños llenos de esferas y colores brillantes, la iluminación con luces de neón que se reflejaba en las blancas camas e instrumentos médicos hacía que todo se viera seco y estéril, muy diferente a la calidez de Los Ángeles. No contribuyó en nada al humor sombrío de Wilson ser recibido con una montaña de recados y tareas pendientes. La inauguración de la sala de voluntarios sería la semana siguiente y aún había mil y un detalles qué ultimar. Su asistente se había ocupado de todo lo que había podido, pero existían tareas que sólo Wilson podía hacer.  Resignado a pasar el resto de la semana hundido en trabajo, Wilson caminó a su oficina, a medida que se acercaba a la de House, su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte. Se sentía nervioso, ¿qué pasaría cuando estuviera frente a House? ¿Se acercaría a hablar con él? ¿Podrían arreglar sus diferencias?  
   
   
Wilson se detuvo frente a las paredes de cristal de la oficina de House. Ahí lo vio, sentado frente a su computadora, con los lentes puestos, rodeado de papeles. Sin duda tenía un caso nuevo. House alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los fieros ojos azules de House se clavaron en él, pero Wilson no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, quería transmitirle que estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces. Por un instante en el que pareció que el tiempo se suspendía y todos los sonidos del mundo se apagaban, lo único que existía para Wilson era House. Pero éste no pareció interesado en aceptar su muda invitación, desvió la mirada a sus papeles y no dio señales de tener intención de moverse. Wilson apretó los labios. Muy bien, si eso era lo que quería, eso tendría. Se dirigió a su oficina y cerró dando un portazo. House era un idiota, él no tenía intención de dar el primer paso. Ya habían sido demasiadas ocasiones en las que él había tenido que ceder. Si a House realmente le importaba, aunque fuera un poco, haría a un lado su montaña de orgullo y lo buscaría.  Wilson se puso su bata de doctor y salió con paso firme a ocuparse de sus asuntos.  
   
   
Para bien o para mal, la frenética actividad del hospital mantuvo a Wilson lo suficientemente ocupado como para no tener (demasiado) tiempo de pensar en House. A veces lo veía de pasada pero se contenía de hablarle. House también notaba su presencia, pero hacía lo posible por fingir que no existía. Estaban enzarzados en una batalla de voluntades que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.  
   
   
Por fin llegó al día de la inauguración de la nueva sala donde se reunirían los voluntarios para recibir capacitación de cómo ayudar a los pacientes con cáncer.  Wilson se  contempló en el espejo del baño y repasó su atuendo. Se ajustó el fajín del smoking y se acomodó la corbata de moño. Listo. Se veía impecable, perfecto para el papel que le tocaba representar. Tendría que dar un discurso en el auditorio del hospital, sonreír y ser amable con todos durante el brindis de celebración que tendría lugar después,  platicaría con directivos  y posaría para las fotos tal como se esperaba de él. Tomó las llaves y salió de su casa.  
   
   
Wilson cumplió cabalmente con sus funciones, su discurso fue motivador y se sintió verdaderamente contento cuando el representante del comité de premios Pfizer le anunció que había ganado el bono especial por entregar el mejor manual. Wilson vio entre la multitud que aplaudía a una Cuddy contenta y a una Rachel radiante, pero no había ni rastro de la persona que más le importaba.  
   
   
Después de que se inauguró la nueva sala, el brindis comenzó y Wilson se relajó un poco, aunque no totalmente porque a cada rato se le acercaban colegas a felicitarlo y miembros de la prensa para hacerle una entrevista o tomarle fotos. Estaba sentado en una mesa con Cuddy, Rachel y dos directivos del comité de premios Pfizer, Miles también estaba ahí, pero sus ocupaciones como director de prensa lo mantenían bastante ocupado y sólo pasaba de vez en cuando junto a ellos para contarle a Rachel algún chisme interesante de los asistentes y luego se volvía a ir.  
   
Miles se dirigió a la barra de bebidas, tanta actividad lo había dejado sediento, necesitaba refrescarse. Para su buena suerte, ahí se encontró a su doctor favorito, sentado en un banco, frotándose una pierna.  
   
   
-¡Dr. House, qué agradable verlo por aquí!- le dijo alegremente poniendo una mano en su hombro después de pedir una copa de champaña.  
   
   
House lo miró hostilmente, Miles captó el mensaje de inmediato y retiró la mano. Por lo visto el doctor no estaba de buenas. Sus ojos azules se veían apagados, no se parecían en nada a los ojos brillantes y vivos que recordaba de la última vez que habló con él, de hecho, toda su persona exhalaba un aire de tristeza y rencor, y también de alcohol, quién sabe cuántas copas llevaría encima.  
   
   
Miles observó a House y se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista clavada en una mesa en específico. Miles bebió un sorbo de champaña y meditó por instante si debía entrometerse o no. Por fin, después de debatirse, abrió la boca:  
   
-Rachel es una buena persona- dijo mirando a House, quien volteó a verlo y torció la boca en una sonrisa amarga-, pero también tiene el grave defecto de ser demasiado egocéntrica y creer que todos sienten lo mismo que ella. Tampoco es demasiado sagaz para captar sutilezas. Tienes que decirle las cosas de frente para que entienda. Pero una vez que lo hace, es una persona noble que no lastimaría los sentimientos de nadie a propósito. Si quieres que se aleje de Wilson, ve y reclámalo.  
   
House lo miró sorprendido. Miles le sonrió.  
   
   
\- No sé exactamente qué ha ocurrido entre ustedes, pero por la forma en que se están evitando Wilson y tú, es obvio que se han peleado, y por como han ocurrido las cosas, sospecho que es a causa de Rachel.  
   
House contempló a Miles bajo una nueva luz.  
   
-No eres tan cabeza hueca como pareces- le dijo por fin medio sonriendo.  
   
   
-Gracias, supongo que viniendo de ti es un gran cumplido- respondió Miles esbozando una sonrisa.  
   
Bebieron en silencio un rato.  
   
   
-¿Y bien?- dijo Miles rompiendo la pausa.  
   
-¿Qué?  
   
-¿No vas a ir a reconciliarte con Wilson?  
   
   
House bajó la mirada y contempló su vaso de whisky, le dio vuelta suavemente, haciendo que los hielos tintinearan al chocar entre ellos.  
   
   
-No es tan fácil- contestó quedamente.  
   
-Lo es si el único obstáculo es Rachel, ya te dije que ella es una buena persona. Te aseguro que en cuanto le cuentes lo que sientes, se apartará del camino, te lo digo por experiencia. Mira, ahí viene, sé sincero y todo saldrá bien- concluyó Miles dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
   
   
Rachel se acercaba a ellos contoneándose menos de lo habitual ya que aún no se recuperaba por completo del accidente. Puesto que aún le costaba trabajo caminar, no usaba los altos tacones de aguja que solía traer siempre, en su lugar tenía puestos unos zapatos planos igualmente elegantes que hacían juego con su deslumbrante vestido azul entallado y escotado.  House no la había visto de cuerpo entero porque las personas se detenían a hablar con ella, tapándole la vista, pero cuando estuvo más cerca de la barra, notó un detalle que hizo que la sangre le hirviera: se apoyaba en un bastón plateado que había adornado con un listón para que hiciera juego con su atuendo. House rió amargamente para sus adentros, tenía que ser una maldita broma del universo.  
   
-Miles, querido, ¿tu equipo ha finalizado de tomar las fotos que te pidieron los directivos y el video testimonial de los voluntarios y pacientes?- preguntó Rachel cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.  
   
-Sí, Rachel, querida, el fotógrafo me informó que tiene todo listo y el equipo de filmación terminó hace unos instantes. En este momento están recogiendo las cámaras y luces para irse, ya casi es hora de que se acabe la recepción. Iré a supervisar que todo esté en orden, te dejo con el Dr. House, él tiene algo importante qué decirte.  
   
   
Miles le guiñó el ojo a House y se fue a realizar su trabajo.  Rachel miró al doctor con algo de reticencia, él siempre le había causado un poco de miedo. House esbozó una sonrisa fingida que lo hacía parecer un lobo. Instintivamente, Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás.  
   
-Dra. Lane, me alegra saber que ya está mejor- dijo House con un falso tono amable.  
   
-S..sí, gracias, Dr. House- contestó Rachel lo más serena que pudo evitando verlo a los ojos.  
   
-Aunque, es una pena que dentro de poco ya no verá más al Dr. Wilson.  
   
-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella alarmada.  
   
-Porque casi se recupera, es bien sabido que el Dr. Wilson sólo sale con  las pacientes desvalidas, entre más lisiadas están, entre más dependan de él, más se excita. Apuesto que el sexo con la pierna enyesada fue ardiente, ese es uno de sus fetiches favoritos.  
   
   
-¿P..pero qué dice?- chilló Rachel horrorizada.  
   
   
-Oh, pero no se preocupe, el bastón también lo pone caliente- dijo alzando el suyo-, aunque como verá, no es suficiente. Si quiere retenerlo, asegúrese de romperse algo más, una adicción también serviría, o contraiga cáncer, eso es lo que más lo pone a tono- concluyó sonriendo de manera cruel.  
   
   
Rachel tan sólo lo miraba con ojos llorosos muy abiertos, sin acertar a replicar algo.  
   
   
-Disfrute del sexo por compasión mientras le dure.  
   
-¡House, déjala en paz!- dijo Wilson con tono firme, poniéndose frente a Rachel. Ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero Wilson  había comenzado a acercarse cuando su plática inició y alcanzó a escuchar muy bien la gran mayoría de lo que House había dicho.  
   
-Oh, pero qué sorpresa, el caballero de brillante armadura, ¿listo para salvar a la pobre y desvalida damisela y después llevarla al castillo encantado para tener sexo con ella?- dijo alzando la voz, causando que la gente volteara a verlos.  
   
-¡House, qué demonios haces?- gruñó Wilson entre dientes, no queriendo llamar más la atención.  
   
-Nada, teniendo una plática amistosa con la Dra. Lane- dijo con tono inocente.  
   
-Estás borracho  
   
   
-Para nada- dijo House sacando una pastilla de vicodín y tragándosela con el whisky que le quedaba.  
   
La gente los observaba con curiosidad y comenzaba a murmurar. Wilson los miró nervioso, no quería que el mal comportamiento de House arruinara todo por lo que tantas personas habían trabajado durante meses.  
   
-Vamos a hablar a mi oficina- dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo suave, pero firmemente.  
   
House se resistió al principio, pero luego cedió y acompañó a Wilson, quien se excusó brevemente con Rachel antes de salir del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción.  
   
   
-¡¡¿¿Qué jodidos crees que estabas haciendo??!!- gritó Wilson una vez que estuvieron en su oficina.  
   
   
-Nada, una plática amistosa del ex con la nueva aventura, eso es todo- dijo calmadamente House, recargándose en el escritorio-. Le daba consejos de cómo ser una buena inválida para que no pierdas el interés en ella.  
   
   
-¡A la mierda con eso!- gruñó Wilson plantándose frente a él-. ¡Deja de usar esa puta excusa de que me interesé en Rachel porque sufrió un accidente! ¡Deja de culparla a ella por tu incapacidad de confiar y comprometerte! ¡Tú sabes bien lo que siento por ti y lo único que has hecho es buscar pretextos para huir! ¡Mejor dime de una vez que nunca me amaste y terminamos para siempre con esta patética relación que nunca debió exis….!  
   
House se abalanzó sobre Wilson, empujándolo contra el librero. Por un instante Wilson se alarmó y se preparó para la pelea, pero luego sintió los labios de House sobre los suyos.  No había nada de amable en ese beso. Estaba lleno de ira, frustración y sentimientos reprimidos. Aún así, Wilson no lo rechazó y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Sus dientes chocaron.  Oh, Dios, cuánto lo necesitaba. Extrañaba su calor, su olor, su presencia. Pronto los dos se encontraron acariciándose con fuerza, con desesperación, frotando sus cuerpos con ansiedad, como si ese fuera el único instante en el mundo que les quedaba para estar juntos y desearan absorber tanta de la esencia del otro como fuera posible. Wilson sintió la mano de House desabrochándole el cinturón para luego bajar el cierre de sus pantalones e introducirse en su ropa interior, tomando su miembro duro entre sus dedos. Gimió lleno de deseo. Oh sí…House lo frotaba de la manera exacta que le gustaba, que lo hacía arder y desear más. Sí, quería más, lo quería sentir a él también. Wilson metió la mano en los pantalones de House y liberó su miembro duro y erecto de su prisión de mezclilla, lo recorrió de la punta mojada a la base, acariciando también el saco que pendía debajo.  House lanzó un gemido y con un rápido movimiento quitó la mano de Wilson y sostuvo ambos miembros en su mano, frotándolos uno contra el otro; estaban tan calientes, pulsantes, húmedos y resbaladizos del fluido seminal que escurría de las puntas. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más frenéticos, los besos más apasionados y erráticos, no durarían mucho. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, House levantó la camisa de Wilson y le chupó con fuerza un pezón. Eso fue suficiente terminar de empujar a Wilson su límite, éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que se venía con fuerza, derramándose por completo sobre House, quien lo siguió un instante después.  
   
   
Wilson abrazó a House, pasó sus manos sobre su espalda y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza. House recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Wilson y besó delicadamente su cuello. Así permanecieron hasta que sintieron que sus respiraciones se calmaban y sus corazones empezaban a latir con normalidad. Se separaron lentamente, evitando mirarse a los ojos. Wilson se subió el pantalón y caminó hacia su escritorio, sacó una caja de pañuelos desechables y se los ofreció a House, quien tomó varios y comenzó a limpiarse.  Se acomodaron la ropa en silencio.  
   
   
-Te amo- dijo por fin Wilson con una voz algo ronca, pero firme y sincera, volteando a ver a House, mirándolo directo a los ojos, con la emoción y esperanza reflejadas en sus ojos-. Te he amado desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo, tal vez desde que nos conocimos, pero no me había dado cuenta. Y ahora, ahora que lo sé, no quiero seguir negando este sentimiento.  
   
   
&lt;&lt;Sé que da miedo, no tenemos precisamente el mejor récord en cuanto a relaciones exitosas se refiere, tampoco digo que será fácil, ambos estamos bastante mal de la cabeza, pero creo que… creo que si nos comprometemos,  podremos sortear cualquier obstáculo&gt;&gt;  

  
&lt;&lt;Pero necesito una respuesta definitiva. Necesito que decidas si saltas al vacío conmigo o te quedas aferrado a la orilla segura. Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo y necesito una respuesta&gt;&gt;.  
   
   
House observó a Wilson mientras hablaba, sin decir nada, mordiéndose los labios y apretando su bastón.  
   
Al ver que House no respondía, Wilson recogió del suelo el saco que se había quitado momentos antes, se lo puso y caminó hacia la salida.  
   
   
-Piénsalo- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él.  



	10. Chapter 10

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  


Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando por fin Wilson despertó.  Miró el reloj y se puso de pie de un salto,  alarmado, pensado que se le había hecho tardísimo para ir a trabajar, pero luego reaccionó: era domingo, no tenía que atender pacientes.  Se dejó caer en la cama aliviado y cerró de nuevo los ojos. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, se sentía exhausto, como si todo el cansancio acumulado en los meses posteriores a que recibiera el premio le hubiera caído encima de repente. Y por supuesto, también estaba House. Oh, House, ¿qué iba a hacer con él? Wilson se tapó la cara con la almohada al recordar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Si bien las palabras que eran ciertas, ahora que las analizaba se daba cuenta de que tal vez había sido demasiado impositivo. Los ultimátums no funcionaban bien con House.

  


  


Wilson se quitó la almohada de la cara y contempló la luz que entraba por la ventana de su dormitorio. &lt;&lt;Ni modo, lo hecho, hecho está&gt;&gt;, pensó algo triste, y comenzó a preguntarse si realmente podría acostumbrarse a romper su relación con él. Trató de olvidarse de todo el asunto. Cerró los ojos, decidido a disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Silencio. Afuera en la calle un auto pasaba. Silencio. Alguien montado en bicicleta hacía sonar su campanilla. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.  Todo estaba demasiado callado. Algo no andaba bien.

  


  


-¡Héctor!- exclamó Wilson. El perro estaba acostumbrado a que le diera de comer antes de irse a trabajar. Desde temprano comenzaba a ladrar exigiendo su alimento, a veces hasta entraba a su cuarto y se subía a su cama. Pero ahora no había rastros de él. Alarmado, Wilson se levantó y fue a la cocina, pero el can no estaba en la canasta que le servía de cama-. ¡Héctor!, ¿dónde estás?- comenzó a llamarlo. Al poco tiempo escuchó el ruido de sus patas sobre el piso, la bolita blanca apareció y se sentó frente a él, ladrando efusivamente mientras Wilson lo acariciaba aliviado.

  


  


-Le di de comer temprano, no quería que te despertara con sus ladridos- dijo House saliendo de la sala-, estábamos viendo juntos la televisión.

  


  


Wilson abrió muy grandes los ojos. Lo que menos esperaba era ver a House en su casa, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

  


  


-¿House, qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

  


  


-Te traje el desayuno- contestó señalando con su bastón una bolsa de McDonald´s que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina. House parecía muy tranquilo, como si fuera de lo más normal llevarle el desayuno a Wilson.

  


  


-¿Por qué?- preguntó Wilson, aún desconcertado.

  


  


-Pensé que podríamos hablar mientras desayunábamos, pero era tarde y seguías dormido, no quise molestarte y desayuné solo. Pero aún está ahí tu parte de la comida- dijo urgiéndolo a ir por ella y comerla.

  


  


El estómago de Wilson gruñó. Tenía hambre. Bien, desayunaría y después hablaría con House. Lo que tuvieran que decirse le caería mejor con algo de comida en el estómago.  Aún con cierta desconfianza, abrió la bolsa. No le explotó ni nada raro salió de ella. Era buena señal. Metió la mano buscando una hamburguesa y encontró una esfera azul de plástico. La sacó y la examinó. Era uno de esos premios que se obtenían en máquinas dispensadoras que solían estar afuera de las farmacias o mini súpers. La abrió y adentro se encontró…

  


  


-¿Un anillo?- exclamó Wilson examinando la joya de juguete. Tenía el aro hecho de metal dorado y estaba coronada con un enorme diamante rosa de plástico-. ¿House?, ¿qué es lo que significa esto?- preguntó entre esperanzado y pesimista, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que se imaginaba fuera cierto, pero al mismo tiempo diciéndose que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

  


  


House lo miró directo a los ojos y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, como si quisiera que todas las palabras salieran antes de que perdiera en valor de decirlas.

  


  


-Sé que soy un maldito bastardo, por algo he estado alejando a la gente desde que tenía cuatro años, y realmente no me importa estar solo, mientras tenga casos que resolver, todo está bien.  O eso creía. En este tiempo que estuvimos separados y con la posibilidad de perderte para siempre, me di cuenta de algo: los misterios médicos no son suficientes si no estás tú. Si no estás conmigo, realmente estoy solo. Por eso nunca más quiero que te vayas- dijo House tomando el anillo con dedos ligeramente temblorosos y poniéndolo frente a Wilson en señal de ofrecimiento-. James Evan Wilson, ¿te casarías conmigo?

  


  


Wilson sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. House sonrió aliviado y exhaló, parecía que había estado conteniendo la respiración, y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular, pero era demasiado pequeño para un adulto y acabó  colocándoselo en el meñique. Wilson contempló el efecto de la “joya” en su mano y esbozó una sonrisa.

  


  


-Realmente te queda bien- dijo House bromeando-, combina con tus ojos.

  


  


Wilson bufó divertido.

  


  


-Te creería si fuera un conejo.

  


  


House se rió y rodeó la barra para quedar frente a Wilson, tomó su cara entre sus manos, y le dio un suave beso en la boca. Wilson hizo lo mismo, pero sus labios se posaron sobre la nariz de House, donde aún se podían ver rastros del golpe que le había dado.

  


  


-Perdón- se disculpó apenado.

  


  


House negó con la cabeza.

  


  


-Me lo merecía.

  


  


House recargó su frente contra la de Wilson y frotó sus narices. Wilson cerró los ojos y suspiró, disfrutando del íntimo y pacífico gesto.

  


  


-Te amo- dijo House de repente, con una voz en apariencia calmada pero que no lograba ocultar la profunda emoción que sentía.

  


  


Wilson abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la sincera declaración, y se topó con los de House, quien lo veía fijamente, con una mirada clara como un lago en calma que no dejaba lugar a dudas que sus palabras eran ciertas.

  


  


-Yo también te amo- dijo Wilson con voz firme, sonriendo. Hundiéndose en los lagos azules de House, deseando perderse en ellos con la confianza de que siempre estarían abiertos para él.

  


  


House sonrió a su vez y buscó sus labios. El beso empezó dulce y tranquilo, ambos deseaban saborearse sin prisa ni ansiedad, reconocerse en la boca del otro, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, sus cuerpos comenzaron a entrar en calor, deseosos de acercarse todo lo posible para recuperar el tiempo de separación perdido. La lengua de House bailaba con la de Wilson mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda hasta llegar a su dulce trasero. Wilson gimió y se frotó contra House, deseoso de profundizar el contacto, y lo sintió ponerse duro en respuesta a su propia erección.

  


  


Sin dejar de tocarse comenzaron a caminar fuera de la cocina, Wilson marcó la dirección hacia el dormitorio principal, donde se desvistieron mutua y apresuradamente, haciendo que la ropa volara y quedara desperdigada por todo el suelo. Finalmente, quedaron desnudos en la cama. Wilson contempló sin aliento el cuerpo de House tendido sobre las sábanas y lo estrechó contra él, temiendo por un instante que fuera a desaparecer, que todo fuera una ilusión, pero no, era real, firme, corpóreo. Se besaron con pasión, frotando sus cuerpos y Wilson se estremeció al pensar que ese hermoso ser humano, todo vivo, palpitante, de carne y sangre, era suyo por fin en la realidad. Lo amaba tanto, lo había hecho por tanto tiempo, y ahora, finalmente, le pertenecía, desde los cabellos despeinados de la cabeza hasta los dedos fríos de los pies. Y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, quería poseerlo, marcarlo como de su propiedad. Deslizó un dedo de la punta goteante del miembro de House hasta su estrecha entrada, rodeándola en círculos.

  


  


-¿Puedo?- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

  


  


House lo miró sorprendido por un instante, pero asintió. Él también lo deseaba, quería sentir a Wilson en lo más profundo de su ser, anhelaba ese íntimo contacto.

  


  


Wilson buscó rápidamente en el cajón de la mesa de noche un tubo de lubricante mientras House tomaba un par de almohadas, colocó una debajo de su trasero y otra bajo su pierna tullida. Una vez que se acomodó, Wilson lo besó brevemente y fue descendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro, se inclinó para lamerlo, tomando con cuidado la punta entre sus labios, mientras lo preparaba con cuidado con un dedo resbaladizo.

  


  


House gimió ante las caricias de Wilson, su amante tenía un gran talento con la boca, y oh, esa lengua, eso que hacía con ella siempre lo dejaba al borde del clímax. Wilson incorporó otro dedo, House gruñó un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a esa posición, pero tampoco le desagradaba, y estaba tan caliente, ardiendo en deseo, que no pudo evitar mover las caderas hacia delante, urgiendo a Wilson a que entrara rápido en él antes que se viniera sólo con los dedos. Wilson entendió lo que House quería y dejó de prepararlo. Embarró lubricante sobre su pene, puso un poco más a la entrada de House y comenzó a penetrarlo con cuidado, empujando despacio, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la sensación de ser abierto.

  


  


-¿Estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada?, ¿cómo está tu pierna?, dime si te estoy lastimando y me detendré- dijo Wilson, quien moría de ganas de hundirse una y otra vez en la estrecha calidez de House, pero su preocupación por evitarle alguna molestia era mayor.

  


  


House le dio una nalgada.

  


  


-Cállate y muévete.

  


  


Wilson sonrió y de inmediato cumplió la orden. Salió de él y entró de nuevo de una sola vez, con fuerza, repitiendo el movimiento frenéticamente, hasta que comenzó a sentirse mareado por el calor que lo envolvía generado por sus cuerpos, como si nadara en miel líquida. House también sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro cada vez que Wilson rozaba ese punto sensible dentro de él, por fin, le atinó completamente, desatando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, causando que se viniera con tanta fuerza que vio estrellas frente a sus ojos. Wilson sintió la humedad del  semen de House sobre su vientre y la visión de su amante arrobado en pasión, aunado a la sensación de sentirlo estrechándose alrededor de él, terminó por empujarlo al borde de su orgasmo. Cayó sin fuerzas sobre House, ambos jadeaban exhaustos. Esperó a recuperarse un poco y salió despacio de él, acostándose a su lado.

  


  


Permanecieron en silencio, abrazados, escuchando el ruido de sus corazones latiendo aceleradamente y sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Después de un rato, cuando por fin la sangre regresó a sus cerebros y se sintieron en condiciones de articular una oración coherente, Wilson tomó de la mesita de noche el anillo que House le había dado y que había alcanzado a quitarse antes de que su sesión de sexo apasionado lo arruinara.

  


  


-¿Por qué rosa?- preguntó poniéndolo frente a él.

  


  


-Era la única opción disponible, no hay joyerías abiertas el domingo temprano por la mañana.

  


  


Wilson se rió.

  


  


-Hey, no te rías, me costó bastante obtenerlo- dijo House picándole las costillas para luego levantarse y tomar su abrigo del suelo, lo puso sobre la cama y de los bolsillos sacó avioncitos, camiones, carritos, pelotas de goma y varios animalitos de plástico que colocó sobre el estómago de Wilson, quien los contempló y examinó divertido-. No podía esperar a que la joyería abriera, tenía que decirte lo que en verdad siento antes de que….fuera demasiado tarde.

  


  


Wilson vio que aún había inseguridad en el rostro de House, se puso el anillo y con esa mano acarició su rostro.

  


  


-No fue demasiado tarde, acepté tu propuesta y sigo feliz de que me hayas pedido que nos casemos- dijo delineando el contorno de sus labios.

  


  


House asintió y le dio un dulce beso en la boca.

  


  


-¿Eso quiere decir que ya me libré de comprarte un anillo de verdad?- bromeó.

  


  


-Para nada, espero que sigas todo el ritual de bodas de manera cabal y apropiada.

  


  


  


-¿Mueres de ganas de ser la novia?, ¿de convertirte en la señora de House?

  


  


-No, no voy a ser la novia, ni a cambiarme el apellido, y deja de mirarme así, que no pienso usar vestido ni velo ni nada parecido en la ceremonia. Solamente digo que es justo que en esta ocasión me toque ser el cortejado, ¿sabes?

  


  


-Está bien- le respondió sin dejar de mirarlo así, y Wilson tuvo la impresión de que tendría que irse con cuidado porque algo tramaba. El gruñido de su estómago lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

  


  


-Muero de hambre- dijo Wilson parándose de la cama, tomemos una ducha rápida y salgamos a almorzar algo.

  


  


-De acuerdo- dijo House tomando la mano de Wilson para levantarse-, necesitarás fuerzas para ayudarme a mudarme aquí contigo.

  


  


  


Wilson lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose la persona más dichosa de la Tierra. House le correspondió la sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse de nuevo hasta que el hambre de Wilson pudo más y decidieron continuar más tarde. Ya no había prisas, en adelante tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerse el amor en su nuevo hogar.

  


  


  


Xxxxxxxxx

  


  


  


Era viernes por la tarde y Wilson estaba enterrado bajo una pila de papeles, sin embargo, su humor era óptimo. No podía evitar tararear melodías y de repente se daba cuenta que estaba mirando al vacío y sonriendo como idiota: ese era el efecto que le causaba estar viviendo con House.

  


  


El mismo domingo fueron al hotel por las pequeñas pertenencias que House tenía ahí: ropa, calzado, algunos libros y una computadora portátil. Al día siguiente por la tarde, contrataron una mudanza para sacar de la bodega rentada los muebles de House y llevarlos a su casa. Wilson no cabía en sí de gozo cada vez que pensaba que la construcción era el hogar de ambos, donde esperaba que vivieran juntos por el resto de sus días. Aún estaban en su etapa de luna de miel, por así decirlo, y todo lo que hacían era besarse y tener sexo, pero Wilson sabía bien que tarde o temprano tendrían roces y discusiones; no le importaba porque sabía que ambos se amaban de verdad y terminarían por sortear los obstáculos que se les presentaran.

  


  


  


Wilson metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y acarició el anillo de juguete que House le había dado. Lo cargaba siempre con él como un amuleto de buena suerte que le recordaba que, por más duro que fuera su trabajo, al llegar a casa ya no estaría solo. Sonrió con amor pensando en que House no sólo había dado el paso de mudarse con él, sino que había ido aún más allá adónde nunca había viajado: el matrimonio. Claro que no era exactamente un matrimonio, la ley de Nueva Jersey  permitía que personas del mismo sexo se casaran, pero una unión civil se le acercaba bastante y era un compromiso importante y significativo. Wilson miró su calendario y pensó en que lo mejor sería decidirse por una fecha cuanto antes. No es que quisiera una gran boda como las anteriores con sus ex esposas, pero sí era necesario hacer trámites y sobre todo, las reservaciones para el viaje de luna de miel. Eso era algo que sí tenía ganas de hacer con House, y ya tenía el lugar perfecto. 

  


  


Como si lo hubiera invocado, House entró súbitamente a su oficina, dejando la puerta abierta, parecía algo apurado, como si hubiera corrido, o cojeado rápidamente, para llegar lo antes posible.

  


  


-House- dijo Wilson poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él-, qué bueno que llegas, quisiera que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en la fech….

  


  


  


No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque House cubrió su boca con la suya en un beso apasionado que tomó a Wilson por sorpresa. A pesar de que bien sabía que el hospital no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, Wilson no pudo evitar responderle a su amante de la misma manera. Un ruido de tacones que se detenían frente a su puerta lo hizo separarse de House, y ahí, parada frente a él, se topó con Rachel, quien los miraba entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

  


  


  


-Oh, lo siento, no sabían que estaban ocupados. James, vendré a despedirme de ti después de que hable con la Dra. Cuddy- dijo Rachel dando media vuelta.

  


  


-Esperaba que entrara en shock, o algo parecido- comentó House decepcionado por la tibia reacción de Rachel.

  


  


-Sí, bueno, creo que la segunda vez es menos impresionante- respondió Wilson quitando la mano de House de su trasero.

  


  


-¿La segunda?

  


  


-El día de la recepción me siguió preocupada de que me fuera a pelear a golpes contigo, no cerré bien la puerta y le tocó ver y escuchar nuestro…. uh…encuentro.

  


  


-¿En serio? ¿Te lo dijo?- preguntó House entre fascinado y divertido.

  


  


-La vi alejándose cuando salí de la oficina.

  


  


-¿Pero, por qué está tan tranquila? Yo esperaría que se sintiera destrozada al ver que su doctor de ensueño es gay.

  


  


-Ese día la alcancé y platicamos un rato. Sí estaba desconcertada, pero más que nada se sentía culpable por haber interferido entre nosotros.

  


  


  


-¿Ella lo admitió?

  


  


-Sí, y me contó una historia bastante interesante: cuando estaba en la universidad se enamoró de Miles, quien no había salido del clóset. Él tiene unos padres muy conservadores que jamás aceptarían a un hijo homosexual. Ante la presión de ellos, y de todos sus amigos, comenzó a salir con Rachel. Pero fingir ser lo que no era lo hizo deprimirse e intentó suicidarse. Él no culpó a nadie, pero Rachel sintió que ella era responsable por no haberse dado cuenta antes de los verdaderos sentimientos de Miles. Igual en nuestro caso, se sintió mal por haberme perseguido siendo que ya tenía una relación contigo. Yo le aclaré que en parte era mi culpa por no habérselo dicho, pero ella me respondió que sabe que no es fácil para una persona declararse abiertamente gay por temor a que los demás lo discriminen.

  


  


\- Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, la doctora Barbie es amiga de los gays.

  


  


-Sí, bueno, ya ves que no es tan mala como creías, así que te agradecería que no la molestaras más- dijo Wilson al ver la expresión de House que dejaba entrever que estaba maquinando algo.

  


  


-¿Yo? ¿De dónde sacas que tengo algo contra ella? Es más, hasta pienso invitarla a nuestra boda. Puede ser tu dama de honor.

  


  


-Preferiría que no- dijo Wilson muy serio.

  


  


-Está bien, la dejo en paz, aguafiestas- refunfuñó House molesto porque Wilson cortaba su diversión.

  


  


-Hablando de fiestas, ¿cuándo será la unión civil? Estaba revisando el calendario y creo que lo mejor sería de aquí a un mes, en enero, nos da tiempo suficiente para arreglar los trámites y pedirle vacaciones a Cuddy. Quisiera que fuéramos a Los Angeles, me gustó mucho y creo que la pasaríamos muy bien. Además, el clima es agradable en invierno.

  


  


-De acuerdo, tú te ocuparás de los trámites y yo de la fiesta y las vacaciones.

  


  


-¿Tú te harás cargo?- preguntó Wilson sorprendido de que House decidiera por iniciativa propia organizar algo así.

  


  


-¿No dijiste que querías ser el cortejado? Déjalo todo en mis manos- concluyó sonriendo de una manera que hizo sentir a Wilson muy inquieto-. Tengo que irme, mi paciente insiste en morirse.

  


  


Wilson lo vio salir y suspiró. El día de su boda no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

  


  


  


  


Xxxxxxxx

  


  


  


Se casaron una fría mañana de enero en que el vientecillo helado calaba hasta los huesos. Aún así, el cielo estaba de un intenso color azul y el sol brillaba sobre la nieve, dándole al paisaje un aspecto alentador y promisorio.

  


  


House y Wilson llegaron temprano al Ayuntamiento, bien vestidos con sus mejores trajes (uno nuevo en el caso de House, quien no tenía ninguno apropiado para la ocasión; por supuesto que Wilson lo arrastró a comprarlo), y esperaron en el vestíbulo a que se les unieran Cuddy, los padres de Wilson y la mamá de House. Wilson aprovechó para enderezarle el nudo de la cortaba a House y tratar de acomodarle un poco el cabello. House se burló de él diciéndole que estaba en camino de ser la perfecta señora de House. Wilson lo pellizcó y no le habló hasta que llegaron los invitados.

  


  


Firmaron los papeles ante el juez y cuando fue el momento de intercambiar los anillos, Wilson temió que hubiera algo extraño en la cajita que les entregó Cuddy, pero no, adentro había dos preciosos anillos de platino que les quedaron a la perfección. Wilson sonrió al contemplar el anillo en su mano, House tenía un gusto exquisito.

  


  


Saliendo de la ceremonia civil, House condujo el automóvil a un restaurante donde celebrarían. Wilson se había sentido inquieto toda la mañana, estaba seguro de que House saldría con alguna de sus locuras. Hasta el momento todo había transcurrido con naturalidad y comenzaba a relajarse, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de aprensión al abrir la puerta del restaurante, y tenía toda la razón para hacerlo: fue recibido con una lluvia de pétalos de rosa que lanzaron los invitados que estaban ahí reunidos en un salón decorado profusamente para la ocasión.

  


  


-¡House!- riñó Wilson por lo bajo, sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cara-. Te dije que no quería nada extravagante.

  


  


  


-No es extravagante, no invité a todo el hospital, nada más a mi equipo, ex equipo, tu asistente, la enfermera Brenda, el conserje que usa los pantalones al revés, Miles, Rachel y otros cuantos colegas. No exageres, son menos de cincuenta personas. Además, es mi primera y única boda, quiero festejar apropiadamente.

  


  


A Wilson no se le escapó el significado de esas palabras y sonrió. House le devolvió la sonrisa, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia la mesa de honor.

  


  


La fiesta siguió hasta que comenzó a anochecer. Después de que el último de los invitados se despidió, regresaron a casa. Wilson estaba contento de haber insistido en que ambos dejaran listas las maletas. Su vuelo salía temprano al otro día y habían terminado cansados de la fiesta. Antes de dormirse, House se entretuvo un rato abriendo los regalos que les habían dado, en su opinión era decepcionante la abundancia de enseres domésticos y la nula presencia de juguetes sexuales y caros aparatos electrónicos. Wilson contestó que ese bonito horno tostador contaba como un caro aparato electrónico. House puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo definitivamente era la señora de House. Wilson le respondió que más le valía callarse o le tocaría dormir en el sillón durante toda la próxima semana. House decidió que era hora de descansar y apagó su lámpara.

  


  


El vuelo a Los Angeles fue sumamente placentero, no se podía esperar menos de la primera clase, donde les sirvieron champaña de cortesía. Wilson no podía creer que House hubiera gastado tanto en los pasajes, y sospechó que tendría la respuesta a su duda en el próximo estado de cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito.

  


  


Cuando llegaron al hotel, Wilson contempló sorprendido el lujoso vestíbulo del hotel _Marina del Rey_, cerca de la playa _Venice_, y se asombró aún más al ver el interior de la suite junior a donde los condujo un botones de impecable uniforme. En ninguna de sus lunas de miel se había quedado en un hotel tan elegante. En la primera porque apenas estaba terminando la carrera de medicina y no tenía mucho dinero, en la segunda porque ya no le emocionaba tanto como la primera, lo mismo en la última.

  


  


Wilson inspeccionó la suite, desde el baño de mármol, pasando por la sala con televisión de alta definición e infinitos canales de cable, hasta el balcón con vista al mar. House se le unió y juntos contemplaron el paisaje.

  


  


-No tenías que pagar algo tan caro- dijo Wilson.

  


  


-Te dije que quería celebrar apropiadamente mi primera y única boda- respondió House acercándose para darle un dulce beso.

  


  


-Y mi última- le respondió Wilson tomando su mano, poniéndola frente a la suya; los anillos chocaron al hacer contacto emitiendo un suave sonido que hizo eco en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Era el sonido de su deseo hecho realidad de estar por siempre juntos.

  


  


  


  


  


**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Este fanfic ha llegado a su fin. Esto no hubiera sido posible sin mi beta, Kay Hearts, quien siempre me ayudó con sus ideas. Le agradezco a ella y a todos ustedes que se tomaron un tiempo para leer mi historia. =)
> 
> Les recuerdo que si faltan acentos, es porque este archivo no me dejó ponerlos. =/

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ocurre más o menos en la cuarta temporada. House ya tiene su nuevo equipo pero ni Kutner ni Amber han muerto. Wilson conoció a Amber pero no tuvo que ver con ella.
> 
> *******
> 
> Agradezco a mi maravillosa beta Kay Hearts por su valiosa ayuda. :D


End file.
